Visual Sensations
by Kia The Wolf
Summary: (story 2 of ) With Devin gone, things have been quiet for the couple. (LeonXD) But things are changing in ways they never imagined.
1. Default Chapter

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

Chapter 1

Not mine.

_**(HOLY CRUD YOU GUYS! MY ACCOUNT GOT DELETED AND ALL MY STORIES AND PRECIOUS REVIEWS ARE GONE! CRIES WELL...I'M REPOSTING THEM ALL.)**_

Kia: Well. I'm back. I got a review saying a sequel was in order! And I never was good at saying no…besides; I had so much fun with the first one that I decided, hey, why not? A sequel's a great idea!

Leon: Oh, great. Does this mean I'm ooc again?

Kia: Yup yup yup!

D: Was I ever?

Kia: Hm…nah. You're always sweet and cute!

D: Awww…what a nice thing to say. You should be more like her, Leon.

Leon: KIA! YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOK BAD!

Jar: No way did I act like this before…(he's reading Relaxing)

Leon: Yeah, ya did! You were a pain, you little runt!

Jar: smiling Did you actually think you had lost me?

D: Lost whom?

Leon: Nothing, D! Shut up, Jar!

Jar: Dad, Uncle Leon told me to shut up again.

D: Leon, don't be so rude.

Jar: devil horns appear through his hair as he smiles at Leon sadistically

D: thinking Isn't Jar a little angel?

Leon: Little…good for nothing…I hate kids.

Kia: sigh Ah…isn't it good to have the gang back?

Tiy: Hey, Kia, T-chan ate your cat.

Kia: I'LL KILL HIM! Oh, and here's Chapter 1. T-CHANNNNN!

Happy Birthday To You!

D held up the tray on which he had some tea and toast as Jar, now 5 years of age, and T-chan whisked by. He just smiled and watched them run screaming around the corner. Then he continued onto his room.

Leon was lying face down on the bed, blanket covering his body up to his waist, and his pillow over his head. He was muttering something the author would prefer not to type.

D just shook his head at this before saying, "Language, Leon." He set down the tray carefully.

Leon sat up on his knees, and held the pillow in his hands. "Would you rather me curse him in Chinese?"

"He is only 5 years old, Leon. And it is your own fault that he is now the way he is." D said, as if it were very obvious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leon mumbled, snatching a piece of toast from the tray. Suddenly it dawned on him that he had gotten breakfast in bed. (All he usually ate was some toast anyway.) "Hey…"

D hadn't answered his first, sarcastic question, and was now sitting next to his Detective, watching him eat. "Yes?"

"Breakfast in bed? What's the occasion? You usually drag me out of bed and threaten my life because I slept late." Leon asked, shifting positions so that he could sit closer to D and put his arm around him.

D giggled. "Do you not know what today is, Leon?"

"Um…Monday, right?" Leon answered. D's response was laughter.

"You truly do not know what day it is!"

"D…quit laughing! What's today?" Leon said, squeezing D's thigh gently.

D just kissed him, and stood. "Your birthday, Detective!"

Leon sat in silence, thinking about what had been told to him. How could he forget his own birthday? Right…D was quite a distraction…

"My birthday?" Leon glanced at the toast in his hand. "Great. Another year older." He took a big bite.

"Uncle Leon! Daddy! Is Uncle Leon in here?" Jar shouted, bursting through the closed door.

"Yes, he is." D said, placing a firm hand on Jar's shoulder. He quickly walked Jar back outside the room. "And what have I always told you?"

"But-" Jar didn't get to finish, because the door was shut in his face. He pouted for a moment, and then knocked on the door. "Daddy?"

"You can come in now." D smiled at Leon. Leon just made a face at him. He knew that smile meant, 'You see? That's how you handle children like Jar.' Leon had never been able to make Jar listen to him.

Jar walked into the room, his wide eyes watching Leon and D intently.

"What is it?" D asked, pouring Leon some tea.

"Fanks." Leon said through a mouthful of food.

"I have a birthday present for Uncle Leon!" Jar screeched.

"Inside voice." D said patiently. Jar frowned, but continued.

"The others have gifts too. Even T-chan."

Leon chuckled. "What gift?" He swallowed his toast. "A trip to the hospital for me after he eats my legs?"

D smiled at Leon. "I'm certain T-chan wouldn't do that to you. Especially since it would make me very, very angry at him." He cooed.

Leon pulled him close for a kiss. Jar gagged. "That's disgoosting, you guys!"

"Happy birthday, my dear Leon." D said, ignoring Jar. He had gotten quite good at doing that ever since Jar turned 3.

"C'mon!" Jar shouted, jumping on the bed, and interrupting D and Leon's happy moment.

"All right! All right! I'm coming!" Leon exclaimed. He threw the covers off of his legs and stood up. He proceeded to throw on some clothes over his blue dragon boxers (compliments of D) and then threw Jar out of the room while he brushed his teeth.

As they walked down the hallway, Leon rambled on about what he wanted for his birthday. (A/N: snicker)

"So…for my birthday present…What'd you say we just…send Jar over to Jill's?" Leon grinned. Even though he could only see the back of D's head, he knew that D was smiling.

"I'll think about it." D answered. "This is where Jar said to come." He opened the door. Animals instantly tackled Leon, big and small. Most of them were cats. The cats like Leon, for some reason. Only Femto-kun stayed by D's side.

"Hello." Leon laughed, petting his favorite cat, a white Persian.

"Hi, Leon." The cat answered, now a beautiful girl in a white dress. She was clinging to Leon's arm. D didn't like the feeling that spread throughout his body. What was this feeling called? Jealousy, wasn't it?

"Happy birthday!" The animals shrilled. Even T-chan managed to mutter a nice word or two. The two enemies had been getting along much better ever since Leon brought home a huge ham just for T-chan. (A/N: Peace offering. If he's going to be living there, he might as well turn his enemies into friends, right? And I know that the totetsu is supposed to be a man-eater, but hey, ham's good enough. Were would Leon find a body to give him anyway?)

D brought out a giant cake he had made for the occasion, leaving Leon complaining about the cavities he was going to get. D just ignored those complaints, knowing Leon would eat at least one piece of cake.

The presents consisted of various chew toys and animal chow. Leon accepted these patiently, saying thank you to each animal in turn. He had known that there wouldn't be much more than this for gifts, but he didn't mind.

T-chan sat anxiously, watching as each animal gave Leon their gift. He had no package in his hands, and his eyes seemed nervous. Finally, he was the last one left. Everyone turned to him. With a sigh, he stood up lazily, sliding his hair over his shoulder, and approached Leon, who watched him intently.

After pausing dramatically, T-chan stuck out his hand, waiting for a handshake. "I've decided to be friends with you."

Leon smiled, and grasped his hand. "Good. So now I don't have to worry about you trying to disembowel me?"

T-chan smirked. "I suppose not."

D smiled. "Wonderful, T-chan. I'm very proud of you." He nodded. T-chan finally smiled a true smile. He wanted D to be proud of him.

"HEY LEONNNNNN! DDDDDDDDDDDDD! JARRRRRRR! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUU?" Jill's voice screeched from the front of the shop. D winced. Jar jumped up.

"Jill's here! Yay!" He ran out of the room. Leon just smiled. He couldn't move, considering all the catpeople laying on him. T-chan was even sitting by him now, on the arm of the small love seat.

All the animals were starting to chatter, which added to Jar's yelling from the front room, which seemed to be something other than happiness, and was a little too loud for D. Instead of getting upset, he closed his eyes and counted to ten.

Unfortunately, he only made it to 5. That's when a crash was heard. T-chan was snickering, and Leon was laughing. D opened his eyes. Dreizehn had fallen over a chair and was now tangled up in a blanket that belonged to one of the younger animals. He couldn't help but smile at the poor Doberman. He might be a great bodyguard, but he was still a little uncoordinated.

At the front of the shop…

"Jar, stop screaming! It's just my little cousin, Julie. She's staying with me a while." Jill exclaimed.

"It's a GIRL!" Jar screamed, pointing at Julie, who was dressed in a yellow sundress.

"Hey! I'm a girl. I thought you liked me." Jill teased.

"I do…but…I…" Jar stammered.

"Who's here, kid?" Leon asked, leading (by hand) D and a couple animals into the room.

"Jill. And HER." Jar frowned at Julie, who just smiled innocently. (A/N: Oh, c'mon! Little girls that age are a boy's (that age) worst nightmare! At least it is according to Clay.)

"Hello." D smiled at Julie.

"Kyu!" Q-chan screeched, landing on Jill's shoulder. Jill smiled at the little babbit.

"Happy happy birthday, Leon!" Jill exclaimed, holding out a package to Leon, who took it happily.

D whispered to Leon, who grinned and said, "Thanks for the gift, Jill. By the way, would you mind if Jar stayed over at your place tonight?"

"No problem. He can keep Julie company. She's staying with me for a while." Jill said, waving at Dreizehn, who had come up behind D and Leon. Dreizehn blushed slightly and waved back. He had been trying to sneak up on Femto-kun, who was staying awfully close to D's side today, but Jill waving to him had blown his cover. Femto-kun hissed softly and moved to the other side of D, pushing Leon away.

"Oh! I need ta get Uncle Leon's present!" Jar exclaimed, rushing past the animals and down the dark hallway.

Jill sighed, about to say something. Julie was tugging on her shirt. "Yes, Julie?"

Julie's big green eyes stared up at Jill. "What's wrong with those animals, Jill?" She asked softly.

"Hm?" Jill answered, realizing Julie could see the animals' true form.

"They are very good friends of mine." D said, kneeling next to Julie. He pointed them out to her. "T-chan is the one with the horns, Q-chan is the little babbit on your cousin's shoulder, this is Femto-kun next to me, and-"

"And Dreizehn is the one eyeing Jill." Leon laughed.

"What?" Dreizehn gasped, blushing wildly. Leon took one look at his face and continued to laugh.

"Oh, leave him alone, Leon!" Jill chastised.

D stood up, and watched Julie talk to Femto-kun happily. He stared at her thoughtfully. Finally, he whispered to Leon, "She reminds me of someone we knew not to long ago. Her eyes…"

"Hm?" Leon stared down at Julie for a moment. She smiled up at him. "That's strange. I see…Devin…" Leon barely breathed the name, not wanting all the memories to come back.

Jar was back now. He held a badly wrapped box in his hands, and was grinning ear to ear. "PRESENT!"

Leon smiled as he took the gift. "Thanks, kid." He said, mussing Jar's hair.

Leon sat on the couch, Jill sat to his left, Jar to his right, and D standing over him. Jar was squirming happily, that is until Julie jumped into his lap. He froze for a moment, unable to move, and then screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?"

Jill jumped at the sudden loud scream, and grabbed Julie. D grabbed Jar, trying to calm him down.

"Jarvis, what is the need in yelling like that? And do not say such things, especially to a girl!" D scolded gently.

"Uncle Leon says worse things! And she SAT in my LAP!" Jar shouted. Leon smirked.

"Oh please. There's nothin' wrong with a girl sittin' in your lap." Leon said. "Especially if you're only 5 years old." He started to open his gift. "Now I'm gonna open my present."

D watched Leon, smiling to himself, wondering how he could have possibly ever gotten such an amazing human. He was the only thing to have distracted him from his daily routine in such a long time…and he was finally his. Truth be told, Leon wasn't always the best partner. But there was just something about him…something intriguing. D doubted he'd ever figure it out.

"Wow! It's wonderful! Thanks, Jar." Leon said, hugging Jar close. Jar grinned. It wasn't often he got hugs from Leon. He usually just got a noogie or something else like that.

"That's beautiful." Jill said.

"Very sparkly!" Julie agreed. The animals all muttered their agreement.

D blinked, focusing his attention on the object, instead of Leon. It was a silver watch. An expensive one, by the looks of it…So that's what the money was for that Jar had so "desperatly" needed a few weeks back…This watch even told the date and what day it was.

D decided now was a good time for cake.

Later

"Bye, Jill, Julie. Kid, obey your godmama!" Leon grinned, wrapping an arm around D possessively.

"Goodbye everyone. Jar, do not stay up all night." D said.

Jar was to busy staring worridly at Julie to hear them. But he did say bye. "Bye Daddy. Bye Uncle Leon." He waved at them absently.

Jill laughed. "Have fun you two." She winked.

"Oh, we will!" Leon answered.

Jill shut the door after Jar and Julie had climbed in the back of her car, luggage and all. She shook her head. "You'll never change, Leon Orcot." Then she drove off into the mist.

D shut the door softly. Leon came up behind him, hugging him close. "My birthday present?" He whispered.

"Of course." D whispered back, as they kissed.

Kia: crying Oh, so sweet! I've definitely decided to make this story a little bit more…sensual than the last. It's my specialty. I had lots of fun writing just this one chapter. Oh, and yes, I DO know that there is a Devin mention in this story. Nope. You can NOT get rid of him. He is in THIS story too. But I think I'll keep him away for a couple chapters more…as for Julie and her green 'Devin' eyes…not exactly sure where that'll fit yet, but it will…

Leon: Great! So can I rip Devin apart in this story since I didn't get to in the last one?

Kia: Um…I'm not really good with fighting scenes unless they're along the lines of a lovers' spat. But I'm working on that…

Leon: grumble

D: Happy birthday, dear bishounen of mine!

Kia: Whoa! Weren't you at the shop? How'd you get here?

D: glomps Leon Come home with me, Detective…purrs

Leon: heart-shaped eyes WOW! I'll see ya later, Kia. MUCH later…

Tiy: I NEVER want to see that again.

Kia: Aw, c'mon. It was sweet. Sorta…starts crying

Tiy: What now?

Kia: Jigsaw'll never do that to me again! He'll never purr…oops. No one was supposed to know he purred…

Tiy: Why won't he? That bf of yours was sooo horny…why won't he?

Kia: Cuz I DUMPED HIM! And now I feel terrible… . Yet awfully perky! I think I did the right thing!

Tiy: sweatdrop I need a new roommate. This one's got too many mood changes…

Kia: STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF…VISUAL SENSATIONS! (hee hee! I LOVE the title!)


	2. 2

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

Chapter 2

Really. Not mine. Also, I own nothing Batman or anything else I might make reference too.. Tiy: Hey, what about that Batman statue thingy over there? HUSH, TIY! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! I OWN NO BATMAN THINGS! Tiy: Liar…

Kia: Hello to all! I am back once more. My writing time is starting to get cut back, considering school is starting yet again. August 9th to be exact. Blah to school. Blah to teachers. Blah to annoying people at school. They just keep cutting our summer shorter! So my updates will have to come a little later from now on.

D: Oh my. School again? Have you gotten everything you need?

Leon: Yeah! Kia's leaving us for school! Finally! I have been waiting for this moment!

Jar: I'm hungry.

Kia: Well, I certainly won't miss you, Leon Orcot! Hmph.

Leon: Like I care!

D: Both of you, quit this bickering!

Jar: Daddy! I'm hungry! Can we go?

Leon: We're not bicking…biking…whatever you said!

Kia: Bickering, stupid.

D: It means arguing, fighting, ect…

Leon: I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!

Jar: Can we go home?

D: I wasn't implying that you are an idiot. I was simply…

Jar: CAN WE LEAVE?

Kia and Leon: NO! BE QUIET!

Tiy: That's it. It's too loud. I'm leaving. You comin' Jar?

Jar: crying Yeah. I'm gonna go find Jul-I mean Jill…

Tiy: Sure, whatever.

Kia, Leon, and D are still arguing in background, so Jar decides to introduce the next chapter…

Jar: Chapter 2, everyone. I've got stuff I have to go do…

Puppy Love

Chapter 2

"You see? She won't hurt you." Jill said as she opened the door to her home. Jar glared at Julie suspiciously, before flopping angrily on the couch.

"Why did I have to come tonight? Why couldn't I stay home?" Jar whined, his little arms folded over his chest.

Jill didn't answer that question as she normally did. What could she say? She knew why Jar couldn't stay, but didn't want to tell him. Maybe he'd forget…

"Jill? Why?" Jar asked again, sitting up. Oh no…

"Jar, do you want to play Nintendo with me?" Julie asked cheerfully. She just seemed to refuse that Jar didn't like her.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure." Jar said, jumping off the couch. "As long as you don't touch me or anything!"

Julie smiled at him as he sauntered past her. Then she grinned at Jill and skipped after Jar. Jill sighed gratefully and headed into the other room that Jar and Julie would be staying in. She would have to make up the other bed.

"Hehe! I beat you again!" Julie laughed.

Jar scowled angrily. "Are you sure you've never played this before?" he muttered, glaring at the TV screen.

"I've never played this." Julie said solemnly. "I promise."

"Right…" Jar breathed as his little character fell into a hole onscreen. He leaned forward swiftly, unexpectantly, and shut off the game, making Julie jump.

"Why'd you do that?" Julie asked, her eyes sparkling with confusion as she stared at Jar, still holding her controller.

Jar just turned to glare at her. He didn't stare very long, just long enough for her to know that he didn't want to hear her voice. He was half-way into putting in a new game when he froze. Those eyes…

Jar's own eyes were wide, and he turned back to Julie, staring into her big green eyes. The world seemed to stop then. All that Jar could see was Julie, her eyes, and that big blue bow in her hair…As for what he could hear…only the sound of his heart beating louder, and louder, and loud-WHAT IS GOING ON WITH HIM?

Jar blinked, jerking himself out of his trance. Julie was talking to him now, her eyes concerned.

"Jar? Hello? Are you ok? Jar?" Her soft voice asked.

Her hand was on his arm. Jar shrugged it off. "Yeah, I'm fine." He snapped. He shoved the game into the console, and turned it on, trying to focus on the game.

"Ok." Julie said, even softer than before.

Jar frowned and gripped his controller harder.

The Next Morning

Leon yawned loudly, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Sitting up, he realized D was still asleep beside him, unusual, considering he normally woke much earlier than Leon.

Still…seeing D laying there like that, it made him look almost helpless.

With a chuckle, Leon shook the thought from his head. He knew D was capable of taking care of himself. He still had faint scars from their first fight, that Christmas night long ago. He brushed his fingers across those scars as the memory came back to him.

Q-chan squeaked his protest to Leon, wanting to know why D wasn't up yet. Leon just waved him away and pushed back the covers, reaching for his clothes. "He had a busy night. Let him sleep." Q-chan just squeaked louder. D moaned and turned on his side, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

"Hush!" Leon scolded the babbit quietly. "You'll wake him up. Lord knows he needs a break from you smelly animals."

"Kyu!" Q-chan protested.

"Yes, you ARE smelly, don't deny it."

"Kyu! Kyu!"

"Seriously though, be QUIET!" Leon hissed. A small smile spread across D's face. Keeping his eyes closed, he decided it might not be such a bad thing if he got to stay in bed for a while longer.

Now fully dressed, Leon ran his hand through his messy hair. He usually slept with it pulled back, but due to D's insistent begging last night, he had taken it down. And now it looked like a rat's nest.

Glancing at himself in the mirror in the bathroom, he sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have taken my hair down." He grabbed a brush and started to comb out the mess of knots and tangles.

'Wonder how Jar is. He sure seemed uptight around that little girl. What was her name?' Leon thought to himself as he finished the last bit of his blond locks. So he started on his teeth. 'I'm sure he'll get used to her. Heck, who knows? Maybe they'll be best friends by today!'

At Jill's

Jar walked sleepily into the kitchen, still in his black and yellow Batman pajamas. Julie smiled at him, laughing under her breath about his pajamas.

"What?" Jar whined, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I like Catwoman." Julie stated proudly, stirring her cereal slowly.

"Huh?" Jar looked down. "Oh…" He climbed into the chair next to Julie's.

"Hey there, little count." (A/N: Jill's sometimes nickname for Jar.) Jill set down a bowl and spoon in front of Jar. "Rice Krispies, Frosted Flakes, or Shredded Wheat?"

"Whatever." Jar muttered, stealing glances at Julie, who was focused on eating, and didn't notice it.

Jill noticed however, and just smiled. "Ok then. Shredded Wheat it is." She poured his cereal and milk for him, and then sat with her own bowl of all three cereals mixed together.

Julie was already dressed. She wore a blue jean skirt and a white shirt that said, Too Cute For You on the front. She was swinging her feet back and forth as she hummed happily, still eating. She was smiling. Of course. That smile never left her face. That unnerved Jar. How could someone be that happy all the time?

_But, then again, Daddy's almost always happy. He hardly ever gets mad. But when he does…oh boy._ Jar thought to himself.

"Jar, Julie asked you a question." Jill said, watching Jar. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Oh. Sorry…what?" He asked. He was definitely being nicer than he had the night before.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park today before we took you home!" Julie exclaimed happily.

"Uh…" Jar could feel his face grow hotter. "Why?"

"There's a puppy show there today!" Julie laughed. "I LOVE puppies! They're so CUTE! Maybe you could get a puppy!"

Jill smiled. "I don't think so, Julie. Jar's already got enough pets as it is." She stood, and picked up her and Julie's empty bowls. "Are you finished, Jar?"

"Yeah." He answered. He was still staring at Julie's smiling face. "I suppose going to see puppies won't be so bad."

Jill picked up her purse. "Ok then. Let's get going. Oh, wait! Jar, go change clothes!" She ordered, setting down her purse again.

"Oh…right." Jar rushed into his room, and started pulling out clothes.

At The Petshop

"Dressed already?" D purred when Leon stepped out of the bathroom and back into their room.

Leon smiled at him. "Yeah. I actually have to work today, remember?" He glanced at the clock. "And I'm gonna be late."

D sat up. "Oh, and I haven't fixed you any breakfast. I was going to make you actually eat this time, instead of just toast."

"You'd have to force feed me. You know I'm just not a breakfast person." Leon grinned, watching D as he pulled back his hair. "Well, time to go."

D jumped at him from the bed, and held him tight in a bear hug. "Oh, I don't want you to go."

Leon just laughed and hugged him back. "I know. But maybe you oughta put on some clothes and go take care of your beloved pets."

"Oh, yes. They need to be fed, played with, watered…oh, what was I thinking, staying in bed so long?" D exclaimed, rushing to put on his clothes.

"Hmph. Sometimes I think you love those pets of yours more than you do me." Leon said.

"Oh, of course not!" D assured him, giving him a kiss. "Now hurry up. You'll be late again. And be sure to get something to eat."

"Yes, of course." Leon sighed. "Bye."

"Goodbye, love."

At The Park

"Aw lookit the cute puppy!" Julie exclaimed. "How CUTE!"

Jar couldn't help but smile at Julie's enthusiasm. When was the last time he had seen someone this excited over a puppy?

"Awwww! Jar, isn't he cute?" Julie said, holding up the chocolate brown puppy for Jar to see.

"I suppose…" Jar said, petting the puppy. He turned to his left, certain he had seen something out of the corner of his eye. "Did you see that?"

Julie suddenly looked nervous, and her smile a little less happy. "Uh, no. What? It's probably nothing…hey, lookit that puppy! C'mon, Jar, Jill!" Julie said, rushing over to another puppy.

_But I DID see something…someone…watching us…_ Jar shook his head to rid himself of the thought, and ran after Julie and Jill.

Kia: Yay Chapter 2!

Leon: Hm…it was ok.

Jar: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?

Kia: Puppy love, sweetie.

Jar: WELL MAKE IT STOP! JULIE'S ALREADY SCARY ENOUGH! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!

D: Stop yelling, Jar.

Jar: Fine. pouting

Kia: Hopefully I get the next chapter finished soon! Until next time, stay tuned to….VISUAL SENSATIONS!


	3. 3

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

Chapter 3

Why don't you believe me? It's NOT MINE!

Kia: deep sigh Well, here's chapter 3. I haven't gotten any reviews for this story yet, except my first and only one, from Katastrophic88! Thank you sooo much Kat! Oh, and don't worry, Kat. Devin will not be much of a threat this time. But yup, yup! He's here! He he…

Leon: Right…so where is the-

Kia: Watch your mouth!

Leon: Sor-rie!

Kia: And where he is right now is none of your buisness.

Leon: muttering Stupid little…annoying…

Kia: I hear you.

Leon: Like I care.

D: Leon, have you seen Jar?

Leon: Hm? Oh, no, I ain't seen him nowhere.

Kia: You mean-

Leon: If you correct my grammer I'll hit you.

Tiy: I like this guy! Finally, someone to tell Kia how annoying she is.

Kia: TIY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!

Tiy: Oops. Did I say that too loud?

Kia: Just a little.

D: JAR! DON'T PUT THAT UP YOUR NOSE!

Kia: EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW! snot is everywhere, including a once silver bracelet I AM NOT cleaning that up.

D: Don't worry. JAR is going to clean it.

Jar: WHAT?

Leon: laughing Better get started on it, kid!

Jar: What are you laughing for? I saw that baby picture of you with that caterpillar up your nose.

Leon: stops laughing How the heck you'd get that? turns to D D? What are you doing with embarrassing pics of me?

D: Um…Chapter 3 up!

Leon: D! D, don't ignore me!

Kia: Oh and don't forget Devin is aka Antonio!

Guess Who's Back?

Chapter 3

At the PD

"Leon, you're late!" The chief snarled as Leon rushed past him.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was held up!" Leon said quickly, rushing to his desk.

"Leon, wait!" Chief shouted. Leon skidded to a stop. "I thought you might want to know this…seeing as it involves your Count."

"It what?" Leon jogged back to the chief, and took the paper in his hands. It was a normal security report. Leon read it silently.

_Checked all systems…blah, blah, blah…cell door found unlocked and inmate missing…all other inmates asleep and didn't know one was missing…blah, blah…Antonio Moriarty…blah, blah…WHOA! ANTONIO MORIARTY IS NOTED AS MISSING INMATE? THAT'S DEVIN!_

"WHAT?" Leon exclaimed. A few people stopped to look.

"Yeah. There's no evidence as to how he escaped. From the looks of it, he opened the door and walked right out." Chief shrugged. "Just thought you'd be interested. After all…we know what he did to the Count."

Leon's eyes were downcast. "What if he tries to get back at D for this?"

"We don't know if that's what he'd do." Chief said, taking back the security report. "Leon?"

Leon didn't hear his name. He was absorbed in his thoughts. They suddenly turned to another subject. Julie. Those eyes. They were too much like Devin's to have been a coiencedence, right?

"Chief, are there any records of Antonio having any kids?" Leon asked, his golden brows furrowed.

"Not sure. I can check. But I thought the guy was far from straight." Chief answered.

"Maybe he wasn't always that way." Leon muttered, walking back to his desk. He had to call D. No, he couldn't! It would just make D uncomfortable…right? Maybe he should call…

At The Petshop

"Daddy? I'm home!"

D peered out from behind the curtains where he and a customer had been talking. "Excuse me a moment."

"Certainly." The man said.

D walked out from behind the curtains, and hugged Jar. "Hello, Jar! Did you have a nice visit?"

"Yeah. I guess." Jar said.

"He won me a teddy bear!" Julie exclaimed happily, holding up the brown bear for D to see.

"Did he?" D smiled.

"Yeah, there was a game at the park…at the puppy show." Jar shrugged, refusing to meet Julie's eyes. "I got lucky."

"Of course." D laughed. He stood up straight and smiled at Jill. "Thank you so much for taking him, Miss Jill."

"No problem! After all, you two deserved a romantic night." Jill waved at him.

"Oh! Jar, could you please go and get a few of our cats for our customer to see?" D asked cheerily.

"Sure Dad!" Jar said, dropping his pack and racing down the hallway.

"If you don't mind waiting a moment, I'll get us some tea." D offered Jill.

"I don't mind, do you, Julie?" Jill shook her head.

"Nope." Julie said, still smiling.

D chuckled and disappeared behind the curtain again. "I'm sorry for the interruption." He said to the customer.

"That's quite alright. If your cats are truly like the one I saw, the wait will be worth it."

Leon's Desk

Leon sifted through the crumpled papers on his desk, glancing at his cell phone every once and a while.

Finally, Leon grabbed his cell phone. "I'm calling him. He deserves to know." He muttered to himself.

While Leon tapped on his desk impatiently waiting for D to answer the phone, a dark figure watched him through the window, pulling his dark kakhi jacket, equipped with a hood, around himself more.

With a finale glance at Leon, he turned and started down the street, walking slowly and taking in all the sights.

"Three years…" He sighed. "How I've missed the outdoors…" He said as he passed a very familiar spa.

He walked on in silence for a very long time, until he happened into Chinatown. "Ah…I believe an old friend of mine lives in this part of the city." He chuckled. "I wonder if he's forgiven me yet."

Remembering the mix of anger, shock, and sadness on D's face that day he ordered him out of his room, he concluded that he'd most likely never be forgiven.

Stopping in front of an elegant store with a giant sign that had Count D's Petshop written on it, he dared a glance through a window. What he saw he has never seen before.

There were at least four girls, two looked American, the other two foreign, but the strange thing was that they all had cat ears and cat tails. They were all over this guy on a couch, with dark brown hair.

His hair was pulled back into an extremely long ponytail that fell over his shoulder. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and a laptop lay on the couch next to him. He was laughing and smiling, petting each cat-girl on the head.

He was…beautiful.

"Holy…Look at that…He's…amazing…" Devin sighed, pulling his hood from his head. "Oh. And there's my Count." He smiled, watching as D smiled and talked to the man in front of him.

Devin's smile was interrupted when he saw a little boy and a little girl race into the room. He focused on the girl. He had seen her at the park with that same boy. A woman came into the room not too much later. He remembered her too. She had been with the kids. But that girl…

He moved out of view from the window, and pulled out a wallet. He opened it and stared at the picture in it. The picture was of a small baby girl, not more than two. And yet…those big green eyes were the same.

"Julie…It's my Julie…" Devin gasped, his eyes softening at the memory of his small daughter.

Flashback

"Tony, quit playing with Julie and go find a job!" A brown-headed woman shouted, glaring at Devin from the doorway.

"I looked for a job yesterday, Asa. Today I promised Julie I'd play with her." Devin answered back calmly.

"There were plenty of great jobs, Tony! Why didn't you take one of those?" Asa shouted.

"Asa…I just know what I like. And right now, I don't like you very much." Devin said, standing and holding Julie in his arms. She stared up at him with her big green eyes, eyes that were exactly like her father's, and smiled, not seeming to understand her parents weren't getting along.

"Oh, well, that's just fine! Then get out! Get out so I can get back to taking care of me and my child, just as I was BEFORE you moved in! GET OUT!" Asa shouted.

"Fine, you want me out? I'll get out." Devin shouted back, setting Julie in her play pen carefully. Then he packed his things and kissed Julie on the forehead. "Don't worry, sweetie. Daddy'll come back for you as soon as I can…don't forget me, honey." Then he left the apartment, Asa, and his darling Julie behind.

End Flashback

In The Petshop

There it was again. This time he was sure of it. Someone, the same someone from the park, was watching them. Jar couldn't explain it, but there was something about the feeling that person gave Jar that made him want to get rid of him. For some reason, he felt as if that someone was going to take something important to him away. His thoughts were interrupted when he was hit in the head with a large plastic ball.

"Jar!" Julie giggled. "You're supposed to CATCH the ball, not hit it with your head!"

Jar smiled. He was a whole lot nicer to Julie now, D noticed. But maybe that was normal. He just had to get over his girl-phobia, just as Leon had had to get over his gay-phobia. "Sorry, Julie. I'll watch this time." Jar apologized.

"I love them! But which one to take?" The man before D laughed. D smiled at him happily. Femto-kun decided to waltz in at that time. The man gazed at him, and grinned. D realized too late what it meant. "Him! I want him!"

Femto-kun looked surprised, and his worried eyes went from the man to D, and back to the man. "Count?"

"I'm…sorry. He's not for sale." D said, still smiling as he placed a hand on Femto-kun's shoulder. Femto-kun seemed to visibly relax at this.

"Hm…" The man frowned for a moment, and then smiled at the Asian girl on his left arm. "Then I'll take this beauty." The girl purred contently, and smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Thundercloud. And I must say, it has been a wonderful experience for me to meet you. I have never before met a true, full-blooded American Indian." D complimented. T-chan growled at Mr. Thundercloud sleepily for waking him when he accidently stepped on him.

"I must be the one thanking you, Count. If not for you, I would not now have my beautiful kitten." Mr. Thundercloud said, smiling at the Asian girl on his arm.

"Of course. Please, sign this contract before you go, and that's all that must be done." D smiled, holding out a pen.

"Sure." Thundercloud signed and then headed out of the shop. He gave Devin a weird look as he realized that Devin was just standing there like that, but didn't think much about it.

Kia: I'm tired. It's only 11, but wow, am I tired. I know this is a little short for what I usually type, (2 pages, according to my Word Document) but I must sleep now…

Leon: Sleep? What for?

Kia: Unlike some strange people, I must have sleep.

Leon: What?

Kia: Oh please. Since you're an officer, you have to keep strange hours, right?

D: Yes, he does. And I, for one, do not like it.

Leon: D? You never said you didn't like it. You know I try to be home every night.

D: I know, but still…

Jar: Hey, Daddy? How come you didn't answer the phone? Hey, how come it never rang? HUH, HUH, HUH?

Kia: SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!

Jar: Sheesh. Even Kia's being mean to me.

Leon: Shut up, kid.

Jar: Daddy!

Kia: Besides, you shouldn't ask questions that will be answered in the next chapter.

Jar: Oh. Ok.

Kia: BYE BYE! STAY TUNED UNTIL NEXT TIME ON VISUAL SENSATIONS…


	4. 4

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

Chapter 4

Not mine

Kia: Hello everyone! Now, I know it's been a couple days since I last updated, but, hey, I was out of town. Anyway, I had completely lost track of where I was in the story, so I had to re-read it. Oh and before I forget, thanks to Frozen Midnight for the review! I feel so special! Oh, and don't worry about overreacting. Some of the reviews I got for Relaxing were really long and mostly about how the reviewer was going to kill Devin. LOL It's was actually quite fun, realizing that I had created a character that so many didn't like. By the way, I love your name!

Leon: I don't like him either.

D: I used to like him, but I don't anymore.

Jar: Yeah, cuz Devin raped you. Hey, what's that mean, by the way?

Kia, Leon, and D: Uh…

Tiy: It means Devin hurt your dad…Really bad.

Jar: Oh…ok!

Kia: Yeah…hey, Tiy, weren't you in Brasil?

Tiy: You doofus! I came back yesterday, remember?

Kia: Oh…right.

Leon: Dumb blonde.

Kia: I'm not blonde.

Leon: Right. So that just makes you dumb!

D: Laughing

Kia: D! Don't encourage him!

D: I'm sorry.

Kia: Chapter 4!

Kidnapper

Chapter 4

Jar and Julie were both sleeping peacefully on the couch. Jill smiled and sipped her tea. "They're so adorable when they're sleeping." She said.

"Yes, they are." D agreed, stroking T-chan's head gently. T-chan was half-asleep, resting his head on D's lap, and his eyes half closed.

"Hey, Count?" Femto-kun said. He was staring at the phone line.

"Yes?"

"I don't really know much about these things, but I don't think that line is supposed to just be hanging like that. Isn't it supposed to be in that little hole in wall?" Femto-kun asked, pointing.

"Hm?" D frowned, gently moving T-chan from his lap so that he could look at the phone.

At the PD…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PHONE LINE'S BEEN DISCONNECTED?" Leon shouted. He slammed down his phone, fuming, until a thought entered his mind. His eyes opened wide, and he jumped up from his chair. "Crud! What if that means Devin's there?" He was racing out the door. "Gotta get to Chinatown!"

At the Petshop…

"Hm, I think you're right. Thank you Femto-kun." D smiled, hooking up the phone. Then he picked it up to make sure it was working. It wasn't. There was no dial tone. "It's still not on."

Jill set down her cup. "Let me help." She walked over to D, and fiddled with the lines a moment, and then picked up the phone again. Still no dial tone. So she messed with the lines once more. This time when she picked up the phone she could hear a voice. She immediately handed the phone to D.

"Yeah, you heard me. I'm outta that hellhole. Finally."

"Good, good. That means you'll be able to do some work then?"

There was a pause.

"Nah. I can't."

"And why not?" This voice sounded deep, angry, and like the type of person that would kill for asking the time of day.

"Because, Des. I can't. I can't risk getting caught again. Besides, I've found something I thought I lost…" D's eyes widened as he lowered the phone and covered the mouth piece, just in case the others might hear.

"It's Devin." He whispered.

Jill's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I could never forget that voice." He carefully hung up the phone.

"What was he saying?" Jill asked, leading D over to the couch.

"He…he said he couldn't take any jobs because he…found something he thought he lost…" D whispered, sitting.

"You don't think he was talking about you, huh?" Jill asked. She glanced at the phone. "I think we should call Leon, but I think that I crossed wires or something so we can't use your phone."

"I think Leon left that cell phone he got for me here." D said. "I never use it though. I don't understand why he got it for me."

"For times like this." Jill said. "C'mon, D. Come show me where it is."

They both headed down the dark hallway, Femto-kun and T-chan trailing behind them. Only Jar and Julie were left behind, on the couch.

Outside

Devin hung up the pay phone he had been talking to Des on, and the hurried back to the petshop, looking through the window again. There lay his Julie and D's son on the couch, unguarded and peacefully sleeping. They were wide open for abduction…or at least Julie was.

Devin quietly slipped into the shop, approached the couch, and pulled a hankercheif from his pocket. It would be used to quiet her until they were gone from the shop.

He was leaning over Julie, ready to grab her, but he was surprised when the small girl opened her green eyes and said softly, "There's no need for the hankerchief." She sat up. "Just let me tell Jill I'm leaving." She said, crawling off the couch. She paused to gaze at Jar. "Sorry, Jar. I can't play anymore." She whispered, her usual smile missing.

"Hey, why don't you just…leave a note for Jill?" Devin suggested, hoping she'd agree.

"Oh…I see. You don't want to meet Jill, do you?" Julie nodded. "Ok then. A note is a good idea."

Devin helped her write the note and then they rushed out the door just moments before Leon drove up.

D and Leon's Room…

"I know it's around here somewhere…" D muttered, searching franticlly. He looked up, and saw Dreizehn reaching for a door on a small cabinet. "Don't open that!" He exclaimed.

Dreizehn withdrew his hand immediately. "I'm sorry, Count."

"It's alright." D smiled.

"Yeah, he wouldn't want his diary falling out, would he?" Leon's voice laughed.

D blushed and glared at Leon. "Detective! I suppose that means you've been snooping around reading my diary?"

Now Leon blushed. "N-no. Of course not, D. I…I-I wouldn't do something like that!"

"Guilty." Jill muttered under her breath.

"Shut up, Jill." Leon snapped.

Suddenly it clicked that Leon was there, and they no longer needed a phone. "Leon, what are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be at work today?" D asked.

"I am, it's just-" Leon started.

"We heard Devin on the phone!" Jill interrupted.

"You WHAT?" Leon shouted. "I was coming over here because I couldn't get a call through and I just found out Devin escaped from jail!"

"Yeah…I accidently switched up the phone lines or something and we heard Devin saying that he found something he thought he lost or something like that." Jill shrugged.

"WHAT? Was he talking about D?" Leon exclaimed, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" D asked.

"Calling HQ." Leon answered.

Dreizehn remembered the kids and started for the front room.

"Dreizehn?" Jill followed him. D and Leon stayed behind. Before they reached the front room, a shattering scream exploded from the room. Jill and Dreizehn instantly started to run.

Jar was sitting on his knees, looking around the room wildly, and held a piece of paper in his hands. He looked close to tears. "JILL!" He screamed when he saw her.

"Shhh, hush now. It's ok." Jill soothed him, scooping him into her arms.

D and Leon skidded into the room. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Leon shouted.

D gripped his arm tightly. "Hush, Leon. You'll make Jar cry more."

"DADDY!" Jar cried, stretching his arms out to D.

"It's ok." D said, taking Jar from Jill.

"What happened, and where's Julie?" Jill asked, looking around worridly.

"I don't know! I just found this! Read it, Jill, read it!" Jar demanded through his tears.

"Then why are you crying?" Leon muttered, his arms folded across his chest.

"Because…because I had this feeling…that Julie was gonna be gone when I woke up! And when…when I woke up…she was gone!" Jar sobbed.

"How do you know she didn't go to the bathroom, huh?" Leon challenged.

"I just knew, Uncle Leon!" Jar sobbed louder. D glared at Leon.

"You made him cry again." D accused.

"What?" Leon started, but was interrupted by Jill's gasp and crying. D handed Jar to Leon and rushed to Jill's side. Leon and Jar stared at each other a moment, feeling awkward, until Jar's eyes filled with tears again and he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Leon's neck.

Leon's eyes softened. He had never held Jar like this, except maybe a few times when he was still a tiny baby. So this is what it felt like to be a parent. He put his free hand on Jar's back, trying to comfort the crying child.

"Leon, Julie's gone! She wrote this note! She…she can't write very well, but this is definitly HER handwriting!" Jill started to sob.

"Not you too." Leon muttered. "What's the note say?"

D handed the crumpled paper to Leon, leading Jill to the couch to sit. Dreizehn looked downright upset, and cautiously sat next to Jill. Jill immediately grabbed him in a hug, still crying. Dreizehn turned bright red before gently embracing Jill back, comforting her.

_Jill, I had a lot of fun staying with you, but now my daddy has come for me, and I have to go. Much love, Julie._

"Hm…who was her father?" Leon asked in his 'I'm a policeman and I'm in control' voice.

Jill shook her head. "I don't know! Her mother was my 1st cousin, but she never told anyone about the father! We didn't even know she was pregnant until she called us from the hospital." Jill was starting to calm down now. "There were suspisions that the father was staying with her, but she refused to talk, and no one ever visited, therefore, no one knew if it was true. I have heard Asa say that Julie's eyes are just like her father's, though."

D and Leon exchanged a glance. Leon nodded. D turned back to Jill. "Her eyes do remind me of someone…"

"Devin. I know. They reminded me of him too." Jill nodded. She wiped at her eyes, and Dreizehn handed her a tissue. "Thanks."

"Maybe we should talk to Asa. Would that be a problem?" Leon asked.

"Well, she doesn't like to talk about Julie's dad. But I'm sure she'll let you visit her." Jill said.

Some Dark Place…

"You're my real daddy, aren't you?" Julie asked, staring up at the tall man who held her hand tight.

Devin smiled down at her. "You remember me?"

"No."

Devin's smile faltered. "Oh."

"But your eyes are just like mine, and Mama always said Daddy was handsome. You're handsome."

Devin's smile returned. "Well thank you. You're very pretty yourself." He kneeled in front of her. "Your name is Julie Ann Nona, right?"

Julie nodded. "Yep, yep."

"Then I'm your Daddy."

"Oh…" Julie sighed. She smiled brightly. "What's your name?"

"De-I mean…Tony. Antonio Moriarty." Devin answered. "But some people call me Devin."

"Ok. But I'll just call you Daddy!" Julie laughed.

Devin smiled, standing up straight again. Thinking to himself he thought, _Man, didn't Asa teach this kid to never go anywhere with strangers?_

Kia: Well, It took longer than expected, because I had to stop halfway through so I could go and get my class schedule for school, but it's finished. BTW, what the heck is Civics? Some kind of geography class or something? I'd like to know cuz I have to take that class.

Leon: Civics? It wasn't mandatory when I was in school.

Kia: Which was when? The dinosaur ages?

Leon: I hate you.

Kia: I hate YOU.

Leon: I hate you more.

Kia: I hate YOU more.

D: I can see this is going to continue for a while.

Tiy: Yeah.

D: So…I suppose I should just tell the readers that Kia'll continue the story?

Tiy:….Sure.

D: Kia shall continue the story soon!

Tiy: Or she'll try to.

D: Um…what was it she always said next?

Tiy:…..

D: I remember! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Visual Sensations!

Tiy: Wonderful job, D! Wanna go get some pizza or something, guys?

Everyone except Kia and Leon: Sure. They leave

Leon: I REALLY hate you.

Kia: I REALLY hate YOU.


	5. 5

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

Chapter 5

I own nothing but Jar, Julie, and Devin. But if I owned D and Leon… hehe…

Kia: Hello once again. How are ya'll?

Leon: What's with you? Why are you being so nice?

Kia: It doesn't hurt to be nice.

D: She has a point.

Leon: What do you mean? I'm nice.

Tiy: When you want to be.

Leon: I'd like to see you doing something other than lying there painting your fingernails like, say, chasing criminals! It doesn't pay to be nice in my line of work!

D: You're doing it again.

Leon: Doing what?

D: Exploding in anger again.

Leon: I…was I really…I never…

Tiy: And I DO do other things than lie here and paint my fingernails. I have a job as an accountant.

Leon: Whoopdedoo.

Kia: deep sigh Right…so…chapter 5.

Sickness and Sadness

Chapter 5

"Thank you very much for the ride, Miss Jill. If Leon tells me anything about Julie, I'll certainly let you know." D said, smiling gently at Jill.

"Sure. Your welcome, Count." Jill smiled sadly before driving away and leaving D standing in front of his shop, holding a paper bag filled with groceries.

D watched Jill drive away, his smile fading. Then he turned and continued on to the door.

Before reaching the door, faint screaming could be heard coming from inside the shop followed by, "HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE RUNT!" D sighed deeply, closing his eyes briefly. He felt a headache coming on. Leon and Jar were obviously engaging in their daily fight routine.

D slowly opened the door, and walked in; watching absently as Leon tried to stop Jar from screaming. "Hello you two." He said, setting down his bag. He continued to unpack the groceries (which were mostly sweets) until he heard Jar screaming for him.

"DADDYYYYY!" Jar screamed through tears.

D turned to find Leon holding Jar by his ankles and holding him a good foot away from striking distance. "Leon!" D said, walking over to take Jar and set him on his feet.

"He bit me, D." Leon said, holding out his wrist for D to see. D held Jar's arm with one hand and took Leon's wrist with the other. He narrowed his eyes at Jar.

"Did you bite Uncle Leon?" D asked threateningly. Jar lowered his eyes guiltily. D sighed and handed Jar back to Leon.

"Why'd you give him to me?" Leon asked.

D put a hand to his head. "I don't feel so well. Just punish him and make him take a nap or something." D shuffled by the table, barely giving all of his groceries a glance. Leon held Jar's arm tightly, Jar all the while trying to escape, and Leon watched, concerned, as D disappeared down the hall. Once D had disappeared completely from view, Leon smiled sadistically down at Jar. Jar looked frightened.

"Are you alright, child?" Sofu asked as D carefully stretched out on his bed.

"I'm not sure, Grandfather…I've never felt like this before…" D muttered, closing his eyes.

Sofu sighed. "Then rest. You will feel better after you rest…I hope."

D didn't hear the last two words. He was already asleep. But he didn't sleep long.

Jar cried silently as he gripped Leon's shirt, afraid he would fall. Leon was holding him over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Older D." Leon greeted Sofu as he tossed a belt on the couch and walked over to the table where D had left his sweets. He carefully set Jar down in a chair, where Jar sat silently, wiping at his eyes.

"What…"

"He bit me." Leon answered, opening a box of honey buns D had bought him. He held out a wrapped bun to Jar. Jar cautiously took it. Leon mussed his hair affectionately and sat in the chair next to him. Jar was staring at the wrapped sweet. "Eat it, kid. And don't bite anyone else…You want me to open it?"

Jar glanced at Leon before nodding and holding out his treat. Leon smiled and took it from him, opening it.

"Do you know what is wrong with my grandson?" Sofu asked Leon.

Leon handed the honey bun to Jar and licked some sugar from his finger. "Nope. He just told me he had a headache."

"I think there is more to it than that." Sofu said. He frowned. "Should you be investigating about Miss Jill's lost cousin?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess I should, but well…today was originally another off day for me and Chief told me to go ahead and take it. He said they'd work on the case…I trust them." Leon said, watching Jar as he took small bites of the honey bun.

There was a knock on the door. Leon glanced up, looking for Sofu, but only found Q-chan. Leon shrugged and stood up, heading for the door.

Jar looked up at T-chan, who shook his head once at Jar. Jar just glanced at his honey bun and held it out to T-chan, who took a piece of it before mussing Jar's hair just as Leon had done.

"Count D's Petshop, how can I help?" Leon asked the customer.

"You're not the Count." The dark haired man said.

"No, I'm not, but I'm his boyfriend. Close enough, eh? Whatcha need? Come in." Leon said, stepping back to let the man in. The man held a small calico cat.

"I'm Dwayne Thundercloud. I'm just returning this cat." Dwayne said.

"Why? What'd it do?" Leon asked. The cat meowed. "Nice to see you again too, Kacie." Leon smiled.

"You know her name?"

"Oh, yeah. The cats here love me." Leon shrugged. "What'd she do?"

"Nothing." Dwayne smiled.

"Oh, ok." Kacie jumped from Dwayne's arms to Leon's. "You have to sign this form." Leon said, leading Dwayne to D's desk. He searched through a couple cabinets and stacks of paper, muttering, "It's here somewhere, I know it."

Finally, he found it. "Ah, here it is." Leon grinned. Then he glimpsed Jar handing a piece of honey bun to Pon-chan. "Jar, don't give Pon-chan that! You know it upsets his stomach!"

"Sorry, Uncle Leon. Sorry Pon-chan. Uncle Leon says you can't have it." Jar says softly.

"There. All done." Dwayne smiles at Leon.

"Good." Leon smiles back and takes the paper to file it.

"You must have really been special to the Count to be living with him, hm?" Dwayne asks.

Leon turned to him, setting Kacie down. "Hm…I suppose…Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I've just heard from a friend of mine, Mr. Wong, that he's kinda picky about the people he even invites to tea." Dwayne laughed.

"Yeah, he is. Funny thing was, I didn't even know that until I'd become a regular for tea at this shop!" Leon laughed. "And now look where it's gotten me…I'm a police officer and a part-time petshop owner!" Leon shook his head, coming around from the desk. "Well, I certainly hope you find the pet for you." He said as he led Dwayne to the door.

"I think I already have…" Dwayne muttered inaudibly. Leon never heard him.

"Who was that?" D's soft voice drifted to Leon's ears. With a smile in place, Leon turned to D.

D was holding himself up using the wall as a post, and Leon had to admit he looked a little sick. "Just Mr., uh…what was his name…"

"Thundercloud." Jar said softly.

"Oh, yes, Thundercloud." Leon smiled.

"He bought Kacie." D said.

"Yeah." Leon said as Kacie meowed and bounded over to D. "He brought her back."

"Why?" D asked.

"He…oh…He never did really answer that question…" Leon said thoughtfully.

D was now kneeling and petting Kacie. "Kacie says she didn't do anything wrong. She didn't mess in the house or scratch furniture."

"Oh well." Leon shrugged. "Maybe he just didn't want a cat."

"I suppose…" D said, standing slowly. Suddenly, he grabbed his stomach in pain.

"D?" Leon rushed over to him.

"I'm fine. Just a stomachache…"

Leon frowned. "You're lying."

"No…No, I'm not." D said, standing straight again. He swayed slightly. "I…oh…" D didn't finish, just turned and ran back towards his room. Leon sighed.

"What could be wrong with him?" Leon muttered. "He was fine on my birthday…"

Kia: yawn 1 am and my mom just woke up wanting to know why I'm awake…I'll continue this later.

Jar: I'm mad at you.

Leon: You shouldn't bite people.

Kia: Oh yeah…sorry Jar. I felt so bad about making Jar get a spanking that I just HAD to make Leon lighten up and be REALLY nice.

D: Kia, forgive me if I throw up all over your floor.

Kia: D, the bathroom's right down the hall…

D: Thank you…D leaves

Tiy: Hopefully, you'll fix his 'illness' soon?

Kia: Yeah. yawn G'night, all. Until next time…bai bai.


	6. 6

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

I own absolutely nothing from Petshop of Horrors or anything else I might take reference to.

Kia: I know, I know. I haven't updated in the LONGEST time, but school's gotten the best of me.

Leon: yawn D's been sick day and night since the last chapter… which means I get no sleep…not to mention D spends more time with the toilet than he does me…I'm jealous.

D: I am very sorry, Leon. But I actually feel ok right now.

Tiy: in background KIA! DO YOUR HOMEWORK! I'M NOT GOING TO POSE AS YOUR MOM FOR ANYMORE PARENT-TEACHER MEETINGS BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T DO YOUR HOMEWORK!

Kia:P Poo to her. AND THAT WAS ONLY TWICE, TIY! sigh Homework…oh well, it'll get done eventually.

Jar: Chapter 6 is here!

(Title)

Chapter 6

Leon slowly picked up Jar, who was holding out his arms expectantly to Leon. Leon's back was starting to hurt.

"God, you're heavy, Jar." Leon complained as he settled Jar on his narrow hip. Jar just hugged him tight. Things sure were more parent-son like between them now. Leon trudged around, slowly picking up random toys or objects.

He had bags under his eyes, his whole body ached, and his work seemed more stressful than normal. But, then again, everyone that lived in the petshop, animals included, had been feeling terrible since D had gotten sick. At the moment, Jar was staring silently, sadly, at Leon. His stomach grumbled.

"You hungry?" Leon asked. It was 6:30 am, and Leon's parental instincts had awoken him, although it took a moment to register what these feelings were.

Jar nodded in response to Leon's question. Leon sighed in relief. Lately Jar hadn't been eating, and hadn't seemed hungry.

"Ok. You can't have too much though. After all, it's really early. A little later you can have more." Leon smiled.

Before Leon made it to the kitchen, D walked into the room. He seemed ok at the time.

"D? You ok?" Leon asked.

"Yes. I'm fine…for now." D smiled. He headed into the kitchen. "I was just craving some pickles and chicken."

Leon froze. Chicken? But… "D, you're vegetarian. You don't eat chicken…and you never liked pickles."

D stopped in front of the fridge. "Oh, that's right…isn't it?" D glancing at Leon and blushed slightly. "Then perhaps some chocolate…"

"Uncle Leon?" Jar tugged gently at Leon's ponytail. "Can I have some oatmeal?"

Leon stood next to D at the counter, where D was unwrapping some chocolate, and set Jar on the cold countertop. He let his gaze wander over D's figure. For some reason, D didn't seem as tiny as he usually did.

"You gain some weight, D?" Leon asked, taking some oatmeal from the cabinet.

D stopped the chocolate inches from his lips. He put a hand over his stomach self-consciencelly. Silently, D put down the chocolate. Leon didn't understand. D glanced at him momentarily before leaving the room.

Leon frowned and turned to Jar, who stared at him with big eyes. "What?"

"You called Daddy fat."

"What? I didn't…oh." Leon said, realizing why D left the chocolate. "I didn't mean he was fat."

"You oughta tell D that, not mini you." A deep voice said.

"T-chan? You can move?" Leon asked. Out of all the animals, T-chan was the only one that couldn't move at all due to pain.

"Yeah. For now." T-chan answered.

Leon thought a moment before darting out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" Jar exclaimed. He picked up the neglected oatmeal sadly. "My food?"

T-chan laughed. "I'll fix it for you, Jar."

D and Leon's Room…

"D?" Leon skidded into the bedroom.

He found D curled up on the bed, arms wrapped around his stomach, eyes shut tight. "Hey, D?" D responded by curling into a smaller ball.

Leon sighed. "I'm sorry if I insulted you, D."

D opened his dark eyes. Leon smiled. D suddenly shot from the bed into the bathroom.

Leon paled at the sound of D's retching. "Ugh. A cop that can handle blood but gets sick the moment his boyfriend starts puking?" He scolded himself.

Q-chan chirped and flew out of the room, leaving Leon to tend to D.

"Leon?" D called. Leon winced.

"Yes?" He approached D slowly, who was kneeling in front of the toilet.

"Food." D muttered. "I need food…"

"Sure, D! Chocolate?"

D gagged. "No! No, no chocolate, please." He thought a second. "We have some cheese crackers in the pantry in the kitchen. Get them please."

"Sure." Leon ran his fingers gently through D's hair before leaving.

At PD, Jill's desk…

"Hello, Miss Jill."

"Hm?" Jill looked up, knocking off a paperweight. "Oops." She picked it up, and then smiled up at Sofu D. "Hey, it's Older D! What brings you here?"

Sofu clasped his hands together. "I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Sure." Jill nodded.

"You might have known that my grandson is not feeling very well at all. He has not been feeling well for quite some time. Almost a month, I believe."

"Oh, yeah. Leon mentioned that. Then he mentioned that HE didn't feel too good either." Jill leaned back in her seat.

"Yes, well, I have done a little research on my grandson's symptoms…and I am quite distressed at what I came up with." Soft said.

"Oh? What symptoms?" Jill asked, hoping for the best.

"He has morning sickness, and then sometimes throws up his meals afterwards. He has mood swings every so often, which resulted in more than one animal hiding from him, along with Leon trying to calm him…"

At the Petshop…

"Here you go." Leon handed D the crackers. Glancing at the frosted window, he noticed it was finally dim light outside. "Hey, lookit that. Good morning, D." He smiled.

D took the crackers and growled, "What's so good about it?"

Leon looked down at him. "Geez, you don't have to be so darn mean." He shook his head. A crash was heard from down the hallway, followed by a shout. Leon didn't even look at D. He just started for the kitchen.

"What happened here?" Leon asked, noting how Jar was covered from head to toe in oatmeal, as was T-chan. He looked really upset.

"Jar…Jar…" T-chan couldn't even say anything except that and point at Jar.

"I didn't do it! Honest!" Jar said, doing his best puppy eyes impression on Leon.

Leon felt himself falling for it. Thankfully, he snapped out of it when he heard knocking on the entrance door. Glancing at his watch, Leon started to wonder why in the world someone was here at 8:00 in the morning.

"Yeah?"

"Leon! Where's D?" Jill said, pushing past him, ignoring his uncombed hair and crumpled clothes.

"I'm right here. Grandfather? Miss Jill?" D inquired. He was holding his crackers in one hand and the other was on his stomach.

"D?" Jill approached him. She held a box in her hands. "Can I, um… talk with you in private?" They disappeared down the hallway.

Leon closed the door and looked at Sofu. That guy had always frightened him…and Leon thought that Sofu had never really approved of D falling in love with him.

"Oh! Jar, T-chan, and the oatmeal!" Leon exclaimed, heading back into the kitchen.

In the bathroom

"What are you implying, Miss Jill?" D asked, sitting on the toilet seat lid as instructed.

"I listened to all your symptoms and stuff, and the only thing I could come up with was that you're pregnant. And, considering that you're not at all human, this might be possible." Jill shrugged, opening the box.

"And what is this?"

"A pregnancy test…although I'm really not too sure if it'll work on guys…"

Apparently it did. D was most certainly pregnant. By Leon.

Kitchen

"Jar, don't argue with me! I said clean it up! I don't care if you didn't do it!" Leon exclaimed, arms folded over his chest.

D walked slowly to Leon. "Leon?" He whispered after scanning the mess being cleaned up by T-chan and Jar.

"Hm? Oh, D!" Leon smiled.

"I need to tell you something important, Leon." D whispered.

"What?" Leon asked, pulling D close.

"I'm, um…pregnant…Leon…It's ours. We're going to have a child." D said.

Leon let go of D. "What?" Leon whispered. "How did that happen?"

D blushed. "Please, Leon. Don't make me explain intercourse…"

Leon frowned. "I know what that is, D! I mean…you're a guy!"

D smiled softly. "Ah, but I'm not human, right?"

Leon laughed. "I suppose…" He hugged D. "A baby? We're gonna have a baby!"

Jar looked up. He had heard baby. He knew what a baby was… even though his Uncle Leon had sometimes called his Daddy a baby…

"Jar! You're gonna be a big brother! Just like your Uncle Leon!" Leon laughed. His smile faded. With a sigh, he picked up Jar. "Bath time."

D giggled. Leon had certainly gotten much better at this parenting stuff. As they headed down the hallway, D heard Leon saying, "Watch it! That's cinnimon oatmeal! You know I hate that stuff. Too sweet. Only reason we gots it cuz D likes it."

"Pregnant?"

"Hey, Count, what's pregnant?"

"Who's pregnant?"

"Count?"

D smiled down at the random calls from his pets. "I am pregnant, my dear pets."

"You are!"

"Wow!"

"A little count? COOL!"

"WHAT'S PREGNANT?"

"When someone's gonna have a baby, stupid."

D grinned at the positive responses. Only T-chan's frown stood out. "T-chan?"

T-chan lifted his head, eyes blazing. "That…MAN-THING got you PREGNANT?"

"T-chan! That is very rude! You shouldn't talk about Leon like that!" D scolded.

"I don't care, Count! How could he DO that?" T-chan stormed away from D and the others.

"T-chan!"

Kia: Well…there you go. BTW, I was reading over my stuff, and realized that Devin's wife's name was Asa. I think in Relaxing I put a girl named Asa as one of the spa peoples. They are NOT the same person. Just a mistake on my part. Anyway, I know I sorta forgot Julie-

Julie: Yeah, you DID!

Kia: Ahem…but don't worry, she'll be ok.

D: Pregnant…I'm pregnant…

Leon: About time.

D: What?

Leon: Think about it. We've been together a long time according to Kia. 'Bout time you got pregnant.

Kia: sigh Right…Anyway. I'll try to get the other chapters done soon. Adios. Review please.


	7. 7

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

not mine

Kia: sigh Wow. Working on two stories at once is a little harder now than it used to be. When I was in Jr. High, it was easier for some reason. Now it's not. Oh well. I'll just keep working on my Escaflowne story and this one. I'm liking how both are turning out, BTW.

Leon: Why not?

D: Because I said I refuse to do that.

Leon: But why not?

D: Leon!

Kia: What now?

Leon: I want D to go get one of those thingys at the hospital done, you know, so you can see the baby?

D: I do not want to do that.

Leon: Why NOT?

D: Because I said I don't.

Leon: That's not a reason.

D: It is if I say so.

Leon: No-

D: DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME LEON!

Leon: frightened Sure dear. Anything you say dear.

D: Good.

Kia: Don't you wanna know if the baby's a girl or a boy?

D: No. That's up to you anyway. And please, a girl would be nice. There are too many boys already.

T-chan baby…pregnant…how could he?

Kia: Oh get over it, you big baby! On with chapter 7!

Chapter 7

D hummed happily to himself, and bustled around the kitchen as he fixed breakfast for his family. Leon came in, slipping on a clean shirt. He watched D for a moment. With a small sigh, Leon grabbed D, hugged him, and grabbed some toast. Stuffing it in his mouth, he tucked in his shirt and started for the door. D watched him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" D called.

"To work."

D's expression instantly changed to sadness. "And leave me here alone?"

Leon realized D was about to cry, and shut the door. "Sweetheart, listen." Leon held D close. "I have to go, ok? I have to…to help Jill find Julie. Remember Julie? I have to go find her. It's my job. Ok? You'll be fine until I get back." Leon soothed.

D wrapped his arms around Leon. "But I don't want you to leave."

"I know." Leon smiled. "I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?"

"Ok." D said, pulling away. With a smile, he tapped Leon's cheek. "Swallow." Leon obeyed. "Good. Now, bye." D smiled.

"Bye." Leon waved as he walked out the door. Once the door was shut, Leon sighed deeply. "These mood swings are gonna be tough." He muttered as he left the petshop entrance.

PD

"Leon Orcot! You're late AGAIN!" Jill scolded as she rushed past Leon.

"Oh! Oh, Jill!" Leon ran after Jill. "Hey, any new developments on Julie's case?"

Jill stopped and turned to Leon. "Um…" She frowned. "No. I was hoping you'd be ON TIME today so you could help me!"

"I'm sorry I'm late, Jill." Leon said, running after Jill again. "D's mood swings, you know. This morning I was afraid he was gonna start sobbing cuz I was leaving!"

"Well, congrats, Leon. Welcome to the wonders of pregnancy. Now you've just got to survive the next 8 months." Jill said.

"Oh joy." Leon sighed. "Now then." He said as Jill set down her stack of papers. "On to finding Julie!"

With Julie

"This is good, Daddy! What is it?"

"Oh, just some stuff I threw together, sweetie." Devin smiled at Julie as he took a bite of his own yellow concoction.

"Daddy, can we go somewhere today?" Julie smiled up at Devin.

"Where…where were you planning on going?" Devin asked, worried. After all, an escaped convict can't just go running all over the city in broad daylight.

"I dunno…maybe to visit Jar." Julie sang as she finished her food.

Devin frowned. Jar. Why did she want to go see HIM? "Um, hon, I don't think we can go see Jar…"

"Oh." Julie's smile faded a moment. It instantly came back. "Well maybe somewhere else!"

"Julie, Jar is Count D's son, right?" Devin pushed his food around with his fork.

"Yeah. But he's adopted. Count D's about a have a baby of his own." Julie nodded.

Devin looked up at her. "What?"

"D's about to have a baby…well in a few months anyway…" Julie said thoughtfully.

"How can…how can he have a BABY?" Devin asked, thinking hard about it. Every way he looked at it, it was impossible for a man to have a baby.

"I don't know…" Julie smiled. "Chris told me about it! He said Leon's the daddy!" She said cheerfully with her child naitvity.

"And who's Chris?"

"Leon's little brother." Julie said. "I talked to him last night in my dream."

Devin let out a small sigh of relief. Of course. It was just a dream, that's all. A dream from the imagination of a child. "Of course." He smiled.

Kia: Ok, that's all I've got for now. I know it's not much, but with Hurricane Ivan heading this way, and me having to get ready for him, this is all I can write for now.

Leon: Yes, you are!

Jar: No, I'm not!

Leon: Yes, you are!

Jar: NO, I'M NOT!

D: Leon, please. Leave Jar alone. He's just a child.

Leon: laughing But, D…singing JAR LOVES JULIE! JAR LOVES JULIE!

Jar: NOOOOO IIIII DOOONNNN'TTTT!

D: LEON! I SAID STOP IT!

Leon: sweatdrop Ok, ok. I'm sorry. muttering Stupid mood swings…

D: I HEARD THAT!

Leon: Oops…

Kia: Hehe…anyways…more soon. Adios.


	8. 8

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

Kia: Hi Hi! I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER, and I'm sorry. Hopefully ya'll haven't forgotten all about this story. Cuz I really do plan on finishing it.

Leon: That's a laugh and a half.

Jar: You rhymed.

Leon: What?

Jar: You rhymed.

Leon: Whatever.

D: I don't feel so good…

Leon: HOLY-IS IT-WHAT-

D: Calm DOWN, Leon. I've just got a cramp.

Kia: sigh yeah…anyway…

Chapter 8

Some Run-down House in Some Place in the Middle Of Nowhere

Leon pressed his back to the concrete wall, holding his gun tightly. This was where Devin was supposedly hiding. They had received an anonymous phone call at headquarters from a suspicious sounding man, who had given them details on where to find Devin.

Jill had been almost hysterical at hearing where she could possibly find her little cousin, and had insisted that they investigate. So here Leon was, with a couple other homicide detectives, ready for anything. After all, Devin was an escaped convict. No one knew if he had anything up his sleeve. And then there was Julie. Had he hurt her? What if he had done something WORSE?

"Move in!" He heard one of his friends exclaim.

Jumping from his position, Leon raced for the door and was the first one in yelling, "Don't move!" But there was nobody to yell at. The place was deserted, except for some dirty dishes. Letting out a deep sigh, Leon lowered his gun. "C'mon, guys. Let's look around."

**Petshop…**

D glanced helplessly at Pon-chan, who looked upset at seeing D in pain and at having her dinner put off. D was standing with his arms wrapped around his abdomen, and feeling a little dizzy. He had just stood up from picking up some things the animals had knocked over.

T-chan crawled out from under the sofa. "Count?" He placed a gentle hand on D's arm. "Are you ok?"

D smiled as the last bit of his dizziness faded away. "Yes. I am now. Thank you, T-chan." Pon-chan smiled hopefully at D. "Oh, yes. Come now, Pon-chan and I'll get you some food." T-chan grinned. "And you better not steal it this time, T-chan."

D walked into the kitchen. Dreizehn was sitting next to Medusa at a small table. He was feeding her some fruit. "Hello, Count." Dreizehn greeted him happily.

"Hello, Dora-chan." D smiled. Dreizehn shuddered some at his nickname. He hated when people called him that. Medusa smiled because she knew how Dreizehn felt about that name.

Dreizehn patted Medusa's hand gently when all the fruit was gone, and then stood. Medusa pulled him back down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, her way of saying thanks.

"You're welcome." Dreizehn said, and then walked over to D. "Count?"

D handed Pon-chan her food and then turned to the Doberman with a smile. "Yes?"

"Jill said that you can feel a baby when the parent is pregnant." Dreizehn said curiously.

"Yes, you can." He took Dreizehn's hand and placed it over his stomach. He waited a moment, and sure enough, the baby kicked.

"Oh!" Dreizehn exclaimed. "So there's actually something in there?"

"Of course." D laughed. His smile faded a little as he thought of Leon. Dreizehn seemed to read his mind.

"Has Leon felt the baby?"

D looked at Dreizehn. With a sad smile, he turned away. "No, Dora-chan. He hasn't. I can't get him to. I believe he does not want to believe that I am going to have his child…maybe he is not ready for the responsibility of a parent…maybe…"

**Leon…**

"Nothing." Leon let out an experated sigh. "This is getting annoying, Devin!"

"Hey, Orcot!"

Leon turned to his partner. "What?"

"This look familiar?"

Leon grabbed the blue ribbon from his partner. "Yeah. I'm sure it's Julie's."

"So then they WERE here?"

Leon tightened his grip on the ribbon. "Yeah. They were."

**PD Headquarters…**

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS JULIE'S! YOU DIDN'T FIND DEVIN? YOU DIDN'T FIND JULIE? OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! HE MIGHT HAVE HURT HER!"

Leon shook Jill. "CALM DOWN DANG IT!" He sighed. "We're trying, Jill…we're trying."

Jill plopped into her chair. "I know. I just…"

Leon patted her shoulder. "I know. It's ok."

**Petshop…**

Leon wearily opened the door. Back on the job and he was already tired of it. Not to mention he had lost his key to the shop. Oh well. At least he had his beautiful bishie to return home to.

Leon found D sitting on the couch eating some peanuts. "No chocolate?" Leon laughed setting down his things and giving D a quick hug, happy to see that D wasn't in a bad mood.

"For some reason, I can't seem to eat chocolate anymore…perhaps it is just the pregnancy." D smiled.

"Maybe." Leon was just about to sit down, when a familiar growl came from under the couch. Leon glanced at D, not sitting down.

"Now, now T-chan. Behave." D scolded, and then pulled Leon down next to him.

Leon put an arm around D, and looked him over. He noticed how D had gained some weight. "Are you feeling ok? And I lost my shop key again."

D glanced at him. "Yes. I am." He smiled. "Why don't you feel the baby, sweetheart?" He took Leon's hand. Leon let his hand be placed on D's stomach, and he waited.

When the baby kicked, Leon almost jumped out of his skin. He carefully pulled his hand away. "A baby…I can't believe it…" He stood up and paced a few moments.

D slowly stood up, and stopped Leon's pacing. He gently kissed Leon's cheek. "I love you, dear Leon. You had convinced me that you loved me too. But since I've been pregnant, you've been…distant."

Leon pulled D into his arms. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be like that. It's just…I'm a little tense with searching for Julie and you being pregnant. It's starting to get to me."

D brushed the hairs of Leon's nape gently with his long fingernails and smiled. "It will all be fine. Everything will turn out fine." He soothed. T-chan frowned and glared at them from under the couch as he watched the couple embrace.

T-chan didn't like this at all. Sure, he remembered that he had made a friend-ship pact with Leon, but that didn't mean he approved of D's pregnancy. He still couldn't understand why Q-chan hadn't said something negative about it.

Jar walked into the room, a book at his face and Pon-chan following him. "Daddy?"

D turned his adoring eyes from Leon to Jar. "Yes?"

"I found this in Pon-chan's room." He held out his hand and never looked up from his book. D took the item in Jar's hand and watched as he left the room, still reading. With a smile, he shook his head and then glanced down at the silver key in his hand.

"Look, Leon. Your key." D smiled. "You see? Things are starting to get better already." Leon smiled softly and took the key. He kissed D's forehead and then put a hand on D's stomach again.

Kia: Awww! I'm a sucker for romantics! Can't you tell? I suppose that's why I never write any sad or gory stories…unless I'm in a bad mood.

Leon: It's still too sappy.

D: flutters eyelashes at Leon Do you really think that, my dear?

Leon: grins You're the only good thing about this story, hun.

Tiy . I hate when people act all lovey-dovey…

Chris: (Tiy's bf) But you always love it when I do-

Tiy: HUSH!

Kia?

Tiy: Nothing. (to Chris) they don't need to know what loving acts we do!

Kia: …..ew….anyways….REVIEW and maybe I'll update a little sooner….maybe.


	9. 9

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

Kia: Hi again! Oh and thanks to Ice Princess for all your reviews! I actually hadn't looked at my reviews until I started this chapter, or else I would've thanked you earlier! I'm glad I found another person that likes my stories! I'd also like to ask everyone that reads this to review and tell me what you like best about my stories! Thanks! I need to know this stuff for my English class. Not sure why, but we're supposed to find out what random people think of our stories. You know, what's good about it and what's bad about it.

Leon: Personally, I hate that you always make me ooc.

Kia: Wasn't asking you.

Leon: Do I look like I care?

Kia: Not really…

Leon: Ok then.

D: _shakes his head_ Come now, you two. No fighting! Kia, continue with your story please.

Kia: Sure thing, D. Here's chapter…um…oh yeah! 9!

Chapter 9

"Where IS he?" D exclaimed, running into the bedroom again.

Leon finally sat up, not able to sleep from D's constant running around. "D…" D rushed into the bathroom. A few moments later, he returned. "D…" D rushed out into the hall. Leon let out a deep sigh, and then D rushed back in. "D!"

D halted to a stop. "What is it, Leon? I don't have time to talk right now!" He stooped down and looked under the bed.

Leon ran a hand through his bed-head hair. "What's going on?"

D slowly stood up, took a moment to stop from falling over and got his balance back. "Femto-kun is GONE."

"So? He's just hiding in one of the rooms, hm?" Leon climbed sleepily out of bed.

"No, he is not. I have checked every room twice!" D said worriedly.

"Well…he's a male cat. Male cats usually run off for a couple days and then come back, hm?" Leon said soothingly, wrapping his arms around D.

D returned the hug happily. "Yes, they do. But Femto-kun hardly ever leaves the shop, and when he does, he returns the next day…I'm very worried."

Leon gave D a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't be, baby." He let his hands slide from D's waist as he headed for the bathroom. "I'm gonna get ready for work, ok?"

"But…Femto-kun…" D whined softly.

Leon paused in the bathroom doorway. "D…You are going to go and sit in the front room and drink your morning cup of tea. Understand?" He said firmly.

"But…"

"No buts, D. Do it." Leon smiled. His tone a little softer now, he said, "And I'll be there soon."

D's shoulders drooped, but he simply nodded. He knew better than to get Leon in a bad mood, especially this early in the morning. He turned to leave the room.

"Hey, D?" D stopped and glanced back at Leon. "Stress never helped pregnancies. So calm down. I love you. Now go get some tea." Leon smiled.

D smiled back and walked out of the room and down the hall slowly, thinking about what his Dear Detective had said and also about how much sugar to put in his tea.

_**A Little Later**_

Jar ran into the front room with a toy airplane in his hand, making sound effects to accompany his playing. He ran circles around the sofa and D, of which D ignored, and then plopped down on the floor and pretended a crash. D merely sipped his tea without a glance at Jar, who was now dismantling the plane.

Leon walked in, his hair neatly combed, (At least, as neat as it ever is for Leon…) and dressed in his everyday clothes. He glanced at his watch, and then settled down next to D, who set down his teacup. Leon cuddled with D for a moment, until Jar jumped between them on the sofa.

"Daddy, can I have some tea!" Jar exclaimed happily. Leon frowned and then smiled, mussing Jar's hair.

"Certainly." D answered, and began fixing Jar some tea. He also added a little bit of sugar, although not quite as much as he would his own tea.

He handed Jar the cup with a warning to be careful, and then let his gaze wander over Leon. Leon didn't seem at all worried about anything at the moment as he joked with Jar and laughed.

_He's so handsome. No wonder I fell for him…_

"D?" Leon asked, interrupting D's thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I have to go soon. Almost work time." Leon smiled. "Promise me you won't get all worked up about your cat. Ok?" He reached out and brushed a hand through D's raven hair. "Promise? I don't want you to end up hurt."

D put his hand over Leon's. "All right. I promise…" D smiled.

"Good boy." Leon teased. He stood up. "I gotta go now."

Jar set down his cup and launched himself at Leon. "Bai bai, Uncle Leon!"

Leon laughed as he caught Jar and hugged him before setting him down. "Bye, Jar." He turned to D. D stood and hugged him. "Bye D."

"Goodbye." D said softly before Leon kissed him.

"Remember…" Leon grabbed his jacket and keys and opened the door. "You promised." He flashed a smile and then left, shutting the door behind him.

D's smile faded. "Yes. I promised…But I am still worried."

_**PD**_

"New info on Devin's last whereabouts!" Jill exclaimed as she threw some papers on Leon's desk.

Leon stands and puts on his jacket as he reads over the papers. "Ok. Are you coming this time?" He puts the papers in a folder on the cluttered desk.

"Yes!" Jill answered, rushing back to her get her own jacket.

_**A little later**_

Leon slowed to a stop in front of yet another rundown looking place. This tip had also been given to them from the same anyonomus person.

As they tore into the building, the first thing that Leon noticed was how ragged this whole place seemed. The second thing was the small girl asleep on the torn mattress bed and the black cat with piercing black eyes that was glaring at him.

"JULIE?" Jill exclaimed, rushing towards the girl, who stirred in her sleep and blinked tired eyes at Jill.

"Jill?" Julie's face broke into a huge grin. "Jill!"

"Hey, look, a kitten." One of the men said, noticing the cat. Just then, as Jill reached for Julie, the cat jumped, and hissed violently at Jill.

"Hey, stop it! We're not going hurt you or Julie! We're just here to bring her home!" Leon snapped at the cat. He realized that all his friends could see only a cat, but he saw a boy.

A boy with razor-sharp, extremely long fingernails, all black clothing, which consisted of oversized pants with many cuts and silver buckles on them, and a shirt that was button-up, and left opened from mid-chest up, revealing the promise of a muscled body underneath. Also, jet-black hair that could be almost the same color as D's that was cropped close to his head. There were also many scars along his skin, one deep one standing out more than any other. This particular scar started at the base of his hairline, and disappeared beneath his shirt.

"This is Siegl. I met him a few days ago." Julie happily informed her rescuers as a huge smile split her face. "He promised he would protect me until I went home because I was a pretty girl!" She giggled. Siegl flexed his fingers, still in his fighting stance. "Siegl, this is my cousin, Jill! And her friend, Mr. Leon!" Siegl relaxed when he realized his new friend was at ease around these people. He sank next to Julie and sighed.

"Nice to meet ya, Siegl. But now we've really got to bring Julie home." Leon said, talking to Siegl, who gave him an odd look.

"Can you see me?" Siegl asked. Leon just nodded, noticing how his friends were already starting to laugh some because he was talking to a cat.

Jill picked up Julie. "Julie! I was so worried! What happened? Why are you here?"

Julie just smiled and hugged Jill. "My daddy brought me here! He picked me up from Count D's and we came here!" Jill frowned.

"Your daddy?" She questioned. Setting Julie carefully on her feet, she continued her questions. "What did he do? Did he do anything to you?"

"No." Julie shook her head happily. "But he left a few minutes ago to go buy some food for dinner!" There was a few seconds of silence. "From what I know, he knew Count D! They used to be friends from a spa, I think."

Leon's eyes widened. "Julie, what was your daddy's name again?"

"Tony." (Don't forget, Tony, or Antonio is a.k.a. Devin)She grinned. "Why?"

Leon exchanged glances with Jill. He knew she was thinking the same thing he was. "Devin." He whispered.

As they left the building with both Julie and Siegl, Leon glanced around and figured out where this place was. It was pretty close to Chinatown. It suddenly clicked, and Leon raced to his car.

"Leon?" Jill called out.

"Going to find D! I'll see ya at the shop!" Leon shouted back, jumping in and starting the car.

_**A Few Blocks from the Shop**_

T-chan pulled D after him hastily, until D snatched his arm away. "Stop it, T-chan!" He leaned against a brick wall, and put a hand over his abdomen, and rested a moment.

"No time for rest, Count! I saw Devin, and I'm getting you away from him!" T-chan reached for D again.

"Hey!" Devin's voice reached them from where they were. T-chan immediately bared his teeth and growled at Devin, who stopped a few feet away. "So…is it true you're pregnant, D?"

D glared at him, but answered. "Yes, Leon and I will both be happy parents soon." He backed away slowly, hiding behind T-chan.

T-chan growled louder, and Devin held up his hands. "Calm down. I just wanted to ask that. I don't believe it, considering he's a guy, but ok. I'll leave now…"

But, oh, no. T-chan wouldn't have that. He was ready for a fight, and a fight he would get! Even if it was only going to be considered revenge for hurting D before. T-chan lunged at Devin, who let out a surprised scream just before he was tackled by T-chan.

D felt his stomach turning as he watched T-chan claw and bite at the man. Blood was sprinkling down on the concrete, and clothes ripped and were reduced to shreds. Finally, D couldn't hold it, and retched. He didn't feel as if he had enough strength or want to tell T-chan to stop.

Suddenly a cop car screeched to a stop and Leon jumped out, running to D and stopping only briefly to see who it was T-chan was eating.

"Are you ok?" Leon asked, worried about D.

"Yes. Make T-chan stop…" D said softly.

Leon stood up and whistled. T-chan froze and turned to Leon. "Whaaaat?"

"That's Devin, right?" Leon glanced down at the mangled body of the still living man. (Ouch.) T-chan nodded and Leon pulled out some handcuffs and handcuffed him, before pulling out a communicator and calling for back up and an ambulance.

Leon patted T-chan's head briefly, earning a growl, before returning to D. "D?"

"I'm fine." D immediately answered, putting his arms around Leon's neck. Leon smiled.

"Good." He said as he dipped his head for a kiss. Devin moaned on the ground, obviously in pain from the many cuts, bruises, possibly broken bones, and soon to come scars. Leon kicked at him lightly. "Looks like he bled out enough to paint a building." He laughed. D's eyes widened a bit and he turned, retching again. "Oh. Sorry, D." Leon apologized.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

D, Leon, T-chan, Jill, Julie, and Siegl returned to the petshop. As they opened the door, random animals yelled out greetings, and Jar shouted, "Daddy! Femto-kun came home!"

D smiled as his favorite cat stepped out from the hallway. "Femto-kun, you're back!"

Siegl raised an eyebrow and approached Femto-kun. He stared into Femto-kun's eyes, making him blush slightly and then slowly walked around him, looking him over. When he was standing in front of him again, he simply responded with, "Me-ow." Femto-kun's blush grew brighter.

Leon burst into laughter. "Dear Lord, Femto-kun's got a boyfriend!" Femto-kun glared angrily at Leon, only to be interrupted by Siegl swiftly licking him on the cheek. Femto-kun froze a few seconds; his face the color of a cherry, and then shyly smiled at Siegl.

"I'm Siegl, beautiful." Siegl introduced himself.

"Femto-kun." Femto-kun purred softly.

Leon was still laughing when his cell phone rang. "Yeah?" He answered it.

D asked Femto-kun, "Where did you go?"

"Some man stole me, but I got away." Femto-kun answered.

"A death?" Everyone paused to listen to Leon. He sighed. "Dwayne Thundercloud?" D glanced questioningly at Femto-kun, who turned away. "Right…right…scratched up pretty bad…missing his what? That's sick! Hm? Oh, yeah, sure. Ok." Leon hung up and turned to Femto-kun. "Why'd you kill him? And what'd you do with his…um…" He glanced at Jill and Julie.

"It's under his bed. And he deserved it. I didn't mean to kill him. Just hurt him." Femto-kun defended himself.

Siegl laughed. "I like you already!" Femto-kun blushed again.

Kia: Hehe…Siegl and Femto-kun! Yay! Femto-kun needed someone. Anyway. Don't forget what I asked you to do in the beginning of the chapter!


	10. 10

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

COUGH I don't own Tekken 3 either…

Kia: _Looks at reviews _Um…Thank you all for these reviews! (Poll results will be at the end) The reviewers were…drumroll Raining Fire- Yay! Someone likes Siegl just as much as I did when I first thought him up! And But…I don't see any positive or negative things about my writing…PLEASE do tell me that in your next review! My English grade depends on it! I just need to know what you like about it and what you don't like about it! Thank you!

Leon: _Looks at reviews _Reviews and you just updated? _Shakes his head _What is wrong with these people?

D_: reading a book and humming softly_ Hush, Leon. Be nice to Kia.

Leon: _Grumbles_

Kia: _smirks and continues writing story_

Chapter 10

_A Few Months Later_

Things had been going smoothly for the past few months, with Devin back in custody (and intensive care at the hospital) Leon wasn't worried anymore. Jill was very happy to have her cousin back, Jar was even happier, and Femto-kun and Siegl were hitting it off quite well.

D carefully sat in his usual chair, letting out a breath of relief that he hadn't fallen. He had become very uncoordinated since his pregnancy. He had almost fallen or crashed into something many times in the past few months.

Leon walked in, a cigarette in his mouth, and a bottle of beer in his hand. He tried his best to not smoke and drink much around D, which resulted in less cravings for it after awhile, but today he felt he deserved it for some reason. Leon braced himself against D's chair and smiled. D took his cigarette away. "Hey!"

"Smoking's bad for the baby, sweetheart!" D chastised cheerfully.

Leon just let out a breath and snatched back his cigarette. "I know, I know. Just can't help it right now, D." He took a long drag and sat on the arm of the chair.

T-chan glared at him from under the couch in front of them. He slowly came out and snatched Leon's beer. Before Leon could protest, T-chan took a big gulp and disappeared down the hall. D looked absolutely shocked.

Leon chuckled. "So that's where it's all been going."

_T-chan_

T-chan sipped at the beer in his hand, and walked past various doors. He recognized many of the voices and animal calls coming from behind many doors. But one made him stop and listen. Behind this door was a supposedly unused room, yet T-chan could hear Femto-kun's and Siegl's voices from inside.

"You're not very good at this, you know." Siegl teased.

"I can't help that. I don't do this often." Femto-kun spat. T-chan's eyes widened as his mind immediately envisioned dirty thoughts.

Light hissing interrupted T-chan's thoughts, and he grinned evilly. If they WERE doing something, what could be better than interrupting them and causing Femto-kun much embarrasment? With that in mind, T-chan threw open the door with a loud, "What do you think you're doing?"

He found Siegl and Femto-kun rolling around, playing as kittens would. Femto-kun released his hold on Siegl's neck with his teeth, and untangled himself from the reluctant Siegl.

"T-chan?" Femto-kun stood up and approached T-chan, who looked supremely confused.

"Um…You were just playing?" T-chan asked.

Siegl was now standing by Femto-kun. "Yeah." He smacked Femto-kun's tail and smirked when Femto-kun jumped. "I suggested a little more…sensual playtime, but he said no."

T-chan shook his head and turned to leave with a laugh. "This is just great! A whole 'nother Count and Leon! And they're CATS!" T-chan shut the door behind him.

After a moment's silence, Siegl smiled. "Now that that's over…" He tackled Femto-kun and kissed him. "Let's have some real fun, hm?"

_Jar and Julie_

Jar was steadily loosing another game of Tekken 3 to Julie. After he lost, he sat and pouted for a moment. But Julie gave him a hug and comforted him about his loss. How can someone NOT smile at that?

Julie hadn't said anything negative about her father taking her away, so everyone just assumed that everything was fine. Jar, though, wondered if Julie was truly ok. "Julie?"

"Yes, Jar?" There was the bright smile again.

"Are you sure-"

"For the last time, Jar. I was not hurt at all." Julie smiled. "I believe I've told you the same thing the last two times you asked."

There was silence as the two children just stared at each other. "Ok." Jar finally broke the silence. "Want a brownie?"

"Sure!" They both ran to the kitchen to get a chocolate brownie from the many ones D had made earlier.

_D and Leon_

Leon kissed D passionately and gently rubbed his hand over D's stomach. "Only a few weeks left, D."

"Yes." D said, smiling as he covered Leon's hand with his own.

Leon moved his hand from D's stomach to his cheek. "I want you to know just how much I love you." He leaned his forehead against D's. "And how much this baby is going to mean to me."

"I know, dear." D smiled at him.

Leon gave him another kiss and pulled him into his arms. "By the way, does Jar exactly understand what's happening?"

D grinned. "I believe he's a bit preoccupied with Julie to listen to anything I might have to say."

Leon laughed. "Yeah, I guess. Who would've guessed, hm?"

Just then Siegl and Femto-kun walked past, Siegl pulling Femto-kun gently by the hand, and whispering sweet nothings and suggestions to him.

Leon laughed again. "Them too? Geez, D, this place is turning into a regular love shop!"

D smiled up at Leon. He winked and pulled Leon down the hall. "Let's go find a romantic place to sit for a while, ok, hun?"

"Sure!" Leon quickly stamped out his cigarette and disappeared into the dark with D.

_A Few Weeks Later_

"Why wouldn't he let me in there?" T-chan complained, pacing next to Leon.

"Oh shut up! I'm the one that got him pregnant, and he's not even letting ME in!" Leon snapped, worried about his beautiful Chinaman.

Jill and Julie ran through the shop doors. "Where's D? He ok?" Jill immediately exclaimed.

"Don't know, he won't let us in!" T-chan and Leon said together. They glared at each other.

And so everyone paced while the kids ran off to another room. It seemed an eternity, but finally, Dreizehn came into the front room. "It's twins!" Leon almost passed out.

_A Few Days Later_

"Here, Leon. Hold her carefully. Like this. Good." D instructed. Leon smiled down at Yui, their daughter, and then took the baby bottle from D. D was holding Matt, their son.

As Yui drank from the bottle, she blinked her big eyes at her father. (Whoa! Would D be called Mother, since he gave birth to her? Ok, yeah. I'll go with that…) Leon admired those eyes a few moments, and then turned to stare at D's.

Yui's eyes were two different colors. Just as D's were. One of hers were blue, the other gold. If nothing else, that proved that it was Leon's daughter. Glancing at Matt, Leon smiled at the boy's purple eyes. For a while, Leon had been afraid it would be Devin's child instead of his. But now he realized how ridiculious that was, considering there was almost a three, maybe four year gap between that time and D's pregnancy.

Jar and Julie raced by and disappeared through a doorway. But they soon walked back in silently. Jar grinned at Leon. "Uncle Leon, can I hold Yui?" He jumped into a chair. "I'll even sit and hold her!"

Leon smiled. "Ask your dad."

Jar stood up in the chair. "Daddy! Can I hold Yui?"

D picked Jar up and set him back down, making him sit in the chair. "Only if you're sitting, sweetie."

Jar smiled and swung his feet back and forth as he held out his arms to Leon. "Just a minute." Leon told him, watching Yui eat.

"Yui!" Jar called out, and Yui stopped eating and turned to look at him. She smiled and stretched one hand out to him. Leon then carefully handed Yui to Jar, under D's worried gaze, and smiled as he pulled up another chair for Julie.

"Do you want to hold Matt, Julie?" D asked happily. Julie nodded, her huge smile in place and jumped onto the chair. D handed her Matt and then stood next to Leon, who put his arm around D.

"Two…Twins…and I thought I'd NEVER have kids!" Leon laughed. He hugged D. "Matt and Yui. OUR kids."

D leaned his head against Leon's firm chest, and smiled at his grandfather, who was watching all of this from the dark shadows in the room. "Grandfather?" Leon looked around and seemed surprised to find Sofu standing there.

Sofu stepped out of the shadows, a frown on his face. Leon once again found it amazing how much alike D and Sofu looked. He glanced at Yui and realized she'd look just like them. Matt seemed to be more of a cross between D and Leon. He looked the most American, while Yui looked the most exotic.

"Twins?" Sofu asked.

D nodded and pulled out of Leon's grasp. He smiled and gently took Yui from Jar. "Would you like to hold Yui, Grandfather?"

Sofu looked hesitant, but reluctantly held out his arms. Yui was place in them, and Sofu's eyes softened as he stared down at Yui, who smiled back.

"This one is Yui, the girl, correct?" Sofu asked.

"Yes." D answered.

Sofu looked towards Julie and Matt. "And that one is…Matt?"

"Yes."

After a few moments of silence, while Sofu admired the children, he said, "They are both very beautiful, D."

D grinned brightly. "Thank you, Grandfather." He took Leon's hand. "But it's his fault too, you know." Sofu smiled at Leon.

"Congratulations, both of you." Sofu said as he rocked Yui to sleep.

Kia: YAY! So far this was one of my FAVORITE chapters! TWINS! HOORAY!

Leon: _holding Matt_ He doesn't look that much like me.

Kia: Yes he does.

Leon: _Tilts his head_ Oh, I see it now.

D: Leon! _laughs_ I believe Yui really does look like me!

Leon: Well, Yui can wear those dresses, but Matt's gonna be wearing blue jeans!

D: Well, of course, Yui will wear cheongsams! It's in the family!

Leon:……So if Matt had been our only child…..

D: _nods_

Leon: D, no son of mine is going to wear that!

Kia: _sweatdrops while they argue in background_ They're at it again!


	11. 11

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

Kia: Hello again! Reviews!

Sirithgliniel- Thanks so much! I'll definately try to work on that! Also, I am proud to say I got an "A" on my English assignment!

Kiharu-sama- LOL Thanks for reviewing!

Iceprincess813- Thank you! I tried to make the characters a little more detailed this chapter, but_...sweatdrop_ I found it's hard for me to detail AND write freely at the same time...But I'll try!

Leon: Shut up, you little pissant.

Siegl: What?

Leon: SHUT…UP.

Siegl: No.

Femto-kun: Siegl…

Siegl: Nyah, nyah!

Leon: SHUT UP!

Tiy: Where's D? Don't he usually stop this kind of stuff?

Kia: Yeah, and I don't know.

Matt: _cries_

Yui: _laughs at her brother_

Jar: Where's Julie? JULIE!

Julie: Don't scream. I'm right here.

Leon: STOP IT!

Siegl: _singing_ Leon has a crush on someone!

Leon: NO I DON'T! STOP THAT! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE D ACTUALLY THINK THAT!

Devin: _mock tears running down his face, hands clasped before him_ But, Leon, my dear! What about me? Last night meant NOTHING to you?

Leon: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LAST NIGHT!

D: _walks in_ What about last night?

Devin: _brightens_ D! Darling! Didn't you know? Leon's cheating on you.

D: _faints_

Kia: Crud. Well, that should give you some clue as to my direction in this chapter! J Ah, the pains of the heart…I love it!

Chapter 11

When D awoke the next morning, Leon was not in the bed, and Matt was not in his crib. D sat up slowly, letting out a soft breath, and quietly approached Yui's crib. She was still asleep, and peacefully, at that. But what about his child and lover?

D swiftly changed into his clothes and walked out of his room, heading for the front room. As he grew closer, he heard soft cries and talking.

"Yeah…ok…Yeah, sure thing, Chief. Ok." Leon placed the phone back in place and shifted Matt to a more comfortable position in his arms. "Shh…hush, it's ok." Leon rocked Matt in his arms, smiling when the baby quieted. He had his back to D, and didn't hear him approaching.

D gently placed a hand on Leon's shoulder, and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, my dear."

Leon smiled and gently shifted Matt so that now he was lying against Leon's shoulder, instead of in his arms. Leon hugged D and kissed him. Matt began to cry after this, and Leon sighed. D laughed. "He's just a baby, sweetie."

"I know, I know. But darn it, why does he cry so much?" Leon walked into the kitchen and prepared a bottle for Matt. D followed, and watched with admiration as Leon fixed his son's food. As Leon held Matt gently and fed him, he spoke. "I have to go to work soon."

"What has happened now?" D asked conversationally, as he toyed absently with Leon's golden ponytail.

Leon glanced at D before bringing his gaze back to Matt. "Nothing much. Just the usual homicides, y'know?"

"Oh. Of course." D smiled. It was silent for a moment, while D brushed Leon's hair softly with his fingernails, and Leon cradled the tiny boy in his arms.

"I have to say it again…" Leon shook his head as he smiled at Matt. "I NEVER thought I'd have kids." He laughed. "Then again, I never thought I'd meet up with someone that would fall for me." D smiled happily.

Soon soft crying could be heard from down the hall. D brushed a finger across Leon's lips affectionately, leaving Leon with a desire for a kiss, and hurried to his room. When he arrived, Yui was crying and holding a small teddy.

"Hello, sweetheart." D cooed, picking up Yui. She sniffed and blinked with tear-stained eyes at her mother. (Er…yeah…mother…)

"Daddy?" Jar's sleepy voice murmured. He was standing just outside the open bedroom door in his pajamas, his short brown hair mussed from sleep, and was dragging a large stuffed tiger behind him.

"Good morning, Jar." D stooped and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Would you like to tell your little sister good morning?"

Jar rubbed at his eyes. "That's Yui?"

"Yes." D smiled.

"It's hard to tell her and Matt apart. They look alike." Jar complained. D just patted his head.

"I'm sure they'll look a little more different when they get older." D said.

Jar gently patted Yui on the head. "Good morning, Yui." He pulled his tiger to him by the tail. "This is Kyo. He's a tiger." D laughed softly and stood, taking Jar by the hand.

"Let's go and see Matt and Uncle Leon." D smiled down at Jar before glancing back at Yui, who was giggling and blowing spit bubbles.

"Ok, Daddy…" Jar answered absently, dragging his tiger by the tail behind him as they headed down the hall.

When they arrived at the kitchen, Yui and Matt laughed at each other and reached out to touch hands. Leon and D smiled at each other, and Leon carefully picked up Jar with his free arm. "Mornin' Jar!"

"Morning, Uncle Leon!" Jar laughed, still holding his tiger's tail.

"Oh, and you brought your tiger?"

"Uh-huh!" Jar nodded.

Leon smiled and set Jar down. "Are you gonna play with Julie today?"

Jar blushed a little and fiddled with the tiger tail. "Maybe…"

D and Leon exchanged knowing glances. With a smile, Leon asked, "Is she coming over here, or are you goin' over there?" Jar shrugged. "Do you like Julie?" Jar nodded.

"She's really nice." He simply answered. Leon laughed and turned to D.

"I'll put Matt in the playpen, ok?" He said. D nodded and followed him so he could put Yui in also.

"I'm really glad Miss Jill got us this." D said after he set Yui in the playpen.

"Me too." Leon smiled, putting an arm around D. They glanced at each other and slowly moved for a kiss. While they kissed, a snicker could be heard. They both turned to see who was snickering.

It was Siegl. He had his hand latched to Femto-kun's, and was dressed slightly different than when he had first been seen. He was still wearing those black pants, but now he had on a deep, blood red, long-sleeved shirt. He also had a lip piercing that hadn't been there the day before.

D frowned as he looked Siegl over. Finally, he spoke. "I don't mind the way you look, but don't you think having a lip piercing could get in Femto-kun's way when he's kissing you?"

Siegl grinned and stuck out his tongue. "This'll make up for it." He had a tongue piercing also. He grinned at Femto-kun. "I bet he'll like it." Femto-kun blushed and stared at the ground. Leon laughed and high-fived Siegl.

"Way to go, man! I oughta get one of those!" He glanced at D and coughed, willing his smile away and tried to stop his laughter.

"What's he talking about?" Jar asked innocently.

Siegl turned around and smiled at Jar. "I'm talking about making lo-"

"Nothing, dear. Go and get dressed, ok?" D interrupted cheerfully. All was quiet for a moment while Jar disappeared down the hall. D's smile faded and he glared at Siegl. "Do NOT talk about such things around our son. Do not even MENTION it. I would like for him to have a clean mind as long as possible." He glanced at Leon, who was eyeing D's body suggestively and sighed. "I'm not so sure how long that'll last with him around, though."

"What?" Leon asked. Everyone laughed at him, even Femto-kun. Leon looked confused and then whined. "Whaat?"

Siegl shook his head. "Darn blonds…" He laughed.

Leon sighed and looked at his watch. "Oops. Gonna be late again!" He kissed D and waved at Yui and Matt. "Bye ya'll. Tell Jar I said bye." He rushed out of the shop.

D sighed and shook his head. "I'll never understand him."

_PD_

Leon stalked into the building, and stalked past Chief and his buddies. He stalked past Jill's desk, and then stalked past his own desk. He stalked past the coffee pot, and was planning to stalk into a room where one Devin was waiting. But Jill stopped him.

"Where you stalking off too?" She laughed.(Jill: ENOUGH STALKING ALREADY!)

Leon quirked an eyebrow at him. "What about Julie?"

"I dropped her off just as you were leaving." Jill shrugged. "Answer my question."

Leon shrugged. "Just felt like stomping around."

"Sure…Devin's in there." She motioned to the room.

"Duh." Leon answered sarcastically. Jill made a face at him, and Leon left her there, heading for that room he was stalking for to begin with.

_Shop_

"Stop that!" D pulled Siegl off of Femto-kun. "Go and find a room away from the little ones!"

Siegl shrugged. "Sure thing, Count!" He dragged Femto-kun behind him down the dark hall. As they were disappearing, Siegl could be heard saying, "Finally time to put this tongue piercing to good use!"

T-chan glared at the floor from the chair he was lounging in. "Horny little-"

"What's horny?" Pon-chan asked, popping up from the side of the chair, scaring T-chan and causing him to fall from it onto the floor.

T-chan sat up. With a sigh, he glared at Pon-chan. "It means 'I'm going to KILL you and eat you if you don't LEAVE ME ALONE'!"

Pon-chan shrugged. "Not the worst that could happen." T-chan fell back and just laid there on the floor.

"Never mind…never mind…" He muttered.

_PD_

Leon stormed into the questioning room, where Devin was sitting at the chrome table. Leon didn't even think. He just saw Devin sitting at the table, saw him look up to see who had entered the room. Leon was still in mid-stride when he punched him across the face. Devin fell from the chair onto the floor. He winced and slowly tried to stand. Leon didn't give him time to stand. He pulled him up roughly from the ground and slammed his back into the wall. He pulled back to hit him again. Devin winced and closed his eyes. Leon was in full fury, and ready to finish what T-chan had started.

But Leon was jerked back, away from Devin, and was dragged out of the room. "Sorry Leon. I knew letting you try to question Devin wouldn't work out." Chief shook his head as some of Leon's friends dragged him out, as he was shouting and cursing.

_Shop_

Julie and Jar were sitting in front of each other, having a staring contest. Julie was smiling as always, and Jar was focused fully on winning. He always lost games to Julie, and was determined to win this one.

Today Julie was wearing a sky blue dress with a lavender flower on the collar. Her dirty blonde hair was tied back in a half ponytail, and her fingernails were painted a deep blue. She giggled a little and leaned closer to Jar, who moved back and blinked. "You blinked!" Julie laughed. "I win!"

Jar frowned. "Darn it." He complained. "Why can't I ever beat you at anything?" Julie just continued smiling and reached out to straighten Jar's yellow t-shirt. Jar pulled away and grumbled, messing up his shirt again.

"I don't know, Jar." Julie teased. "Why can't you beat me at anything?"

Jar sighed and started out of the room. "C'mon. Let's go find Daddy and see if he'll take us to the park." Julie scampered happily after Jar. They looked around for D, but didn't find him anywhere.

"He went to see Leon." T-chan growled at them, opening the fridge to steal another one of Leon's beers. Jar and Julie shrugged and went to play with some of the animals.

_PD_

"Chief, I swear, I'll behave, ok?" Leon begged.

"Leon…"

"I promise, Chief. Please? Just let me talk to him." Leon asked.

"Well…" Chief glanced at Leon. "Ok." Leon cheered. "But!" He warned. "Do NOT hurt him. He's hurt enough already."

"Yes, sir." Leon smiled and headed back to the questioning room.

When Devin saw who it was, he cowered a bit and managed to snap, "You mean they're actually gonna let you kill me?"

"No." Leon said. "I can't hurt you…Lucky you." He stood across the table from Devin, and leaned against it, using his hands to hold him up.

Devin glared at Leon, and Leon just glared back. Finally, Leon spoke up, after calming himself down. "Ok. Questions. First…" He looked Devin over. "Where did that scar come from? T-chan?" Leon leaned over the table to touch the scar on Devin's neck.

"Um…Yes?" Devin turned his head slightly to look at Leon, who was very close now, looking at that scar.

"I'm going to have to remember to give him a treat when I go home." Leon smirked.

The door eased open, and D froze. What was Leon doing? From where it stood, it seemed as if he were kissing Devin…But he wouldn't… He wouldn't dare…

Kia: _sigh_ End for now! I'm glad my writer's block finally left…It's just a matter of starting to write again! nods Yup. That's all it is…

Leon: You're talking to yourself again.

Kia: So?

Leon: No reason.

Tiy: This chapter was finally getting good. Why'd you stop?

Kia: _sweatdrop_ Um…it's 7 pages and I try to write 6 maximum each chapter.

SILENCE

Siegl: So? It's only a page over.

Femto-kun: _smiles at Siegl_

Siegl: _kisses Femto-kun_

D: None of that, now.

Leon: Why? _kisses D_

Tiy: _goes back to reading book_

Kia: _sighs and uploads chapter to FFN_ There we go! All done! Bai bai now!


	12. 12

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

Kia: _sigh_ Well…after countless sleepovers in only 2 days, I woke up this morning and remembered I had a story to write. And after reading over my last chapter, I couldn't help thinking, _Why the HECK did I do that to poor D?_ Oh well. It'll work out eventually.

Leon: Get…off…me.

D:_ still passed out_

Devin: But, Leon!

Leon: GET THE FRICK OFF ME!

Siegl: _laughing his butt off_ I knew it would come to this eventually!

T-chan: _too wasted to say anything_

Tiy: _sighs and decides to actually go to work today_

Kia: TIY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!

Tiy: Just ignore them and write. You'll be fine.

Kia: _sobs as Tiy leaves_

Tiy: _shuts door_

Kia: _stops crying and everyone stops and is quiet_

Everyone: _cheers_ Hooray! We got her to go to work!

Kia: Now that that's fixed, on with the story!

Chapter 12

D stumbled away from the door, fighting away tears. Why was he crying? He shouldn't be crying. But still. It hurt terribly to see Leon like that. With DEVIN, of all people.

He was leaving. He was going to go home. There, he could rest and cry in privacy. There he had family that loved him…but he didn't want his children. He wanted his detective.

"Count?" Jill noticed something was wrong when D lifted his eyes to hers. They were filled with confusion.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Jill. I can not talk right now." D smiled weakly and talked politely before starting away again.

Jill frowned and headed for the questioning room. She was going to ask Leon what he had done to D this time. When she opened the door, she saw Leon standing across from Devin, a frown on his face. Devin was glaring back at him.

"Leon."

"What?" Leon snapped.

"What's with you?" She sipped at her coffee and glanced hatefully at Devin.

"He won't talk." Leon sighed. "And I can't hit him…What do you want?" He trudged over to Jill, ignoring Devin completely.

"What did you do to the Count?" Devin glanced up when he heard Jill's question. Leon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean? The only thing I can think I did was last night…" He snickered.

"Well, he just left, and-"

"Just left?" Leon frowned. "He was here?"

"Yes, you didn't see him?" Jill shook her head.

"No. What was wrong?" Leon asked, the concern for D heavy in his voice.

Jill simply shrugged. "I don't know. But he looked upset."

Leon sighed heavily. "Darn, and I can't leave work today. Chief's already chewed me out for leaving to see D."

"Well, maybe it was nothing. I sure hope he's ok, though." Jill sipped her coffee again. She slowly walked over to the table and set down her cup. "As for him…" She punched Devin pretty much the same way Leon had at first. "Now listen up, you pile of slime! You WILL answer questions! Cuz even if HE can't hit you, I CAN! And WILL!"

_Shop_

D shut the door wearily. He sat on the couch, and began to think to himself.

_Leon loves me very much. I know he does. He has said so many times. Many, many times. And I love him. And he knows that. And Leon would never hurt me. Especially now that we have children. So what am I worried for? But it looked like…no, he wouldn't. He never would. Besides, this is DEVIN, I'm talking about. Leon HATES Devin. All he ever says about him is that he wants to kill him…He wouldn't. And I don't think he would. So there. Leon loves me. And that's all I need to know._

D smiled to himself and stood to go and tend to Jar, who was screaming from somewhere down the hall. He certainly was happier now. After all, he knew he had nothing to worry about.

Jar was sitting in the middle of the hall, crying. Julie was hovering over him, her ever-present smile gone, and worry filled her green eyes. She was saying soothing words to him, and it was beginning to have the desired effect. Jar's screams had died down, though tears still streamed from his eyes.

"What has happened?" D asked, carefully lifting Jar into his arms. Jar moved his hand and revealed a 4 inch cut on his left leg, the result of breaking yet another expensive vase. D sighed and headed for the kitchen. Julie scampered after him.

Before they were at the kitchen, Matt and Yui's cries could be heard coming from their playpen. D let out an experated sigh and hurridly set Jar down on a chair in the kitchen. He was torn for a moment between answering his babies' cries, or helping his son. He frowned and took out some bandages and medicine. The babies could wait.

Jar wiped away his tears, and shrugged off Julie, who was giving him random hugs to try and cheer him up. While D was applying the medicine, he realized that the cries from the other room had stopped. He ignored that fact, thinking it was one of the animals that had heard the crying.

After D finished bandaging Jar's leg, he hugged him and mussed his hair before smiling and going into the front room. T-chan was holding both babies and rocking them in his arms. "You see? There's no point in crying." He was muttering. D smiled at this and decided to let T-chan care for them a little longer.

He retreated to his bedroom, after glancing back in at Jar and Julie. Julie was smiling sweetly at Jar, making Jar blush slightly. They stared at each other a moment, and Julie whispered, "Does it hurt?"

Jar nodded. "Of course it does…" Julie knelt and place a gentle kiss on the bandage.

"There! Now it'll get better." She laughed, standing again. Jar's blush deepened. D smiled and slowly turned away. But Jar standing caught his eye. So he stopped to watch.

Julie hugged Jar, and Jar's eyes filled with happiness, and he smiled softly as he hugged back. D giggled softly to himself, and inched away, so he wouldn't interrupt the moment.

He padded softly down the hallway. He closed the door to his bedroom, and let out a sigh as he sank onto the bed. He laid back and closed his eyes, drifting into sweet slumber.

_Leon_

"WHAT THE HECK? DOESN'T HE EVER JUST _GIVE UP_?" Leon pulled his gun from it's holster, and prepared it in case he had to shoot.

Devin had escaped again. The guy was a genius to be able to get past a whole building full of cops without being noticed. Not to mention he was hurt badly. Someone had discovered he was missing about 30 minutes ago. Everything was instantly in an uproar, with Leon at the head of it all. He, along with many others, were racing around the building, searching for him. Leon then cut loose from his group and raced outside, looking around wildly for any suspicious looking people.

He caught sight of a guy in a trench coat turning into an alley, so he followed him. After he had literally jumped the guy and threatened him, he stood and apologized. This man wasn't Devin, but it was the mayor's son. He had been coming here to visit with a girl he had met, but his father hadn't wanted him to. So the boy had been reduced to hiding when he went visiting.

"I'm very, very sorry, sir. We're on the lookout for someone, and, well…you just looked suspicious." Leon apologized.

"It's ok. Just don't tell my father where I've been, and I'll be fine." The boy smiled.

"Sure." Leon agreed, and then turned to leave the alley. He sees yet another suspicious looking figure rushing down the road, and it disappears behind a building. Leon races after it, gun ready.

_Shop_

D had woken up about 30 minutes ago, and was now feeding Matt while watching Yui lay on the ground and struggled to crawl. He smiled and took the empty bottle from Matt. He was still watching Yui as he burped Matt.

"Daddy, my leg hurts." Jar whined as he limped into the front room. Julie was right behind him, following him as usual. They plopped down on the couch, and Julie smiled brightly at Jar, causing him to blush again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. But there's nothing more I can do." D said sweetly, setting Matt down next to Yui. He glanced at the clock and pursed his lips. Leon was late.

_Leon_

He was sure it was Devin this time. Besides, there were at least three other cops after him too. Boy, for an injured man, he could move fast. It would be harder than expected to catch up with him. Leon did a quick map check in his head and dashed down another road. He should meet up with Devin at this intersection.

He was right. Devin came barreling at him, and didn't even realize it was Leon. When he finally realized who it was, he tried to stop, but to no avail.

Leon pulled the trigger on his gun, and watched as Devin fell back against the wall from the force. Leon had perfect aim. He had hit him square in the heart. Devin's shocked, frightened, and somewhat relieved expression made Leon stop. He had never liked this man, yet now, seeing him like this, dying before him, it made him stop for just a moment. It made him stop and thank the Lord he finally had nothing to worry about. D was finally, and truly, safe.

"Leon! You got him!" Jill came running towards him. She glanced at Leon's face, and her smile faded. "What's wrong?" She glanced at Devin, who was weezing and gasping for breath now. He was loosing lots of blood, that could be seen, even though Devin held a hand tightly over his wound. The blood was seeping out and pouring over his hand, leaving red streaks across his flesh. Devin sank to the ground and just sat there, waiting to be taken in again.

Another cop called for an ambulance, and Jill advised Leon to go home and rest. She knew he always got that stoic expression when he had to shoot someone. He hated seeing someone bleeding, even if it was his biggest enemy.

"Yeah. It's past time for me to leave anyway…" Leon agreed.

_Shop_

Leon trudged in, covered in sweat and grim. He immediately felt the tension in the air, and glanced at D. "What?" He asked.

D shook his head and played with Yui some more. "Nothing."

Leon sighed. "Look, D, I know I was late, but I couldn't help it."

D stood up and set Yui in her playpen. He could tell Leon wasn't feeling well, and it just wasn't fair to be angry at him when he felt like that. "Ok, sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around Leon's neck loosely. "Are you going to be ok?"

Leon placed his hands on D's waist gently, and smiled weakly. "I dunno, D." He leaned against D and hugged him tight. "But I think I'll manage."

Kia: End!

Leon: NOOOOO! I HAVE TO TELL HIM ABOUT DEVIN! I HAVE TO…TO…_lets out a frustrated sigh_

Siegl: _laughs_

Kia: I'm sorry, but that's six pages.

Leon: _pouts_

D: Aww! You're so _adorable_ when you pout!

Leon: _smiles_

Kia: I'll try to update sooner! It's kinda hard to, though, considering I end up getting grounded for a day every other day…why? I dunno…anyways. REVIEW! AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FOR YOU!


	13. 13

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

Kia: _glomps everyone_ Welcome back, my faithful readers! Reviews!

Kiharu-sama- _ish still LMAO_ Thank you much!

Maieve( )- If you check last chapter, you'll see I thought your title was great! It's no longer titless!

Also a note to Sirithgliniel- I meant to put this last chapter, but forgot. You asked how I know how many pages my chapters are? I type them in a Microsoft Word Document and it tells me how many pages I have. I then convert everything to a floppy disc and bring it to a computer that actually has internet to upload. (My computer doesn't have internet, my mom's does.) There you go! Thanks to all my reviewers!

Leon: _grumbling_

Kia: What?

Leon: _glares and grumbles_

T-chan: _bites Leon_

Leon: HOLY F'ING CRUD! GET HIM OFF ME!

D: _flicks T-chan while holding Matt in his arms and Yui is lying on his lap_ Down boy. Leon, take Matt please.

Leon: _grumbles and takes Matt_

Kia: _sighs_ Anyway. Chapter 13!

Chapter 13

D sat at his vanity and brushed his hair, lost in his own world. At least, he _was_ until his children began to cry. With a small sigh, he stood and went to the cribs. He smiled and cooed at each baby as he picked it up. "It's about time you two woke up. It's nearly twelve." D said, bringing the two mewling babies to the kitchen, where they could hear very loud clanging and talking.

Jar was limping around, getting random food items. T-chan and Pon-chan froze in mid-fight. They were glaring at each other and pulling on a metal mixing bowl. The talking and clanging had ceased and everyone was looking at D and the curious faced babies.

D scanned the kitchen. It looked as if a tornado had come through it. Not to mention Pon-chan's hair was white in places from flour, her exquisite, handmade dress was stained and covered in unidentifiable substances. T-chan's own hair had flour and what seemed to be chocolate in it. His face had a white smear on it, and his clothes were covered in the chocolate looking substance. Jar was the only clean one. And that in itself was a miracle.

T-chan was also tilting, about to fall from the way he was standing. T-chan shifted his weight to his other foot and moved so that he wouldn't fall. Unfortunately, his eyes were on D and not where to move his foot. He kicked Jar's injured leg, making Jar scream out in pain and sit on the ground, clutching his leg.

D's eyes widened as he saw it happening but couldn't stop it. T-chan was turning so that he could see if Jar was ok, but also turned the mixing bowl he and Pon-chan were holding. The mixture slid out of the bowl and onto Jar's head and clothing.

The twins clapped and laughed at their older brother, and squirmed, wanting down so that they could go and play with the mixture. D looked at the three messy kids before him and then to the squirming twins. He sighed and turned, leaving the mess out of sight and set the twins down in their playpen.

As he passed by the kitchen entrance again, he said, "Come on, all three of you. It's bath time." D smiled at the whines he heard. Even T-chan was whining. None of them wanted a bath, but they deserved it for ruining a perfectly clean kitchen.

_Leon_

"It was weird, Jill." Leon sipped his black coffee. "I mean, nothing's ever normal around D, but it's like he's distant. You know? Like he's ticked off at me and won't tell me why."

"Mm-hmm…" Jill bustled around their office, looking through file cabinets for reports and papers.

Leon propped his feet up on his desk and sipped his coffee some more, not seeming to notice Jill's business. "And last night…" He paused. "Maybe he's just hurting a bit. But still. He refused me last night, Jill."

Jill set a stack of papers down on Leon's desk. "Refused you? Doesn't sound like the Count. From what you say, you could snap your fingers and he'd jump you."

Leon nodded. "That's pretty much right…but still…he's been so cold to me since yesterday." He sipped his coffee again, ignoring the papers on his desk. "I don't like it." He moaned and stood to stretch. "Maybe I should buy him something…" Jill smiled.

"Why?" She asked.

Leon shrugged. "Dunno. Don't women usually go back to their loving selves if they're given a gift?"

Jill sighed. "You've been with the Count so long, yet you still have so very much to learn, Orcot." She shook her head. "Go ahead and buy him something anyway. I'm sure he'll be pleased to get a gift. Besides, he deserves it. Sometimes I wonder which is harder, our jobs or his parenting."

"Hmm…What could I get him…" Leon paced slowly while he thought.

_Shop_

D closed the door to his bedroom. Jar was bathing in the bathroom in there, and D had just brought him a towel. Now he was heading for the other two rooms, where T-chan and Pon-chan were bathing.

He knocked on the door and opened it, smiling at Pon-chan, who was almost completely submerged in the steamy water. "Here's a towel." D set down the towel on a small footstool and left the room, heading for T-chan's bathroom.

He knocked on the door and opened it. T-chan was standing next to the sunken-in pool that was used for a bathtub, fully dressed. He was glaring at the water that had little wisps of steam rising from it, a promise of warm, relaxing water. D smiled a bit.

"T-chan, get in and bathe. You're filthy." D set down the last towel on another small footstool, identical to the last, except for the color.

T-chan continued to glare at the water, and shook his head firmly. "I'm not getting in that."

D sighed. "T-chan, don't make me make you get in." D smiled softly.

T-chan let his gaze go from the water to D. He seemed a little skeptical of this, but still didn't want to get in the water. "I'm not getting in." T-chan said again.

D let out a deeper sigh. He shut the door, locked it, and rolled up his sleeves. T-chan backed away. "Count, don't make me get in there! Please." T-chan started to beg as D moved closer to him.

_Leon_

"What?" Leon snapped for the second time. He had been put in charge of showing an exchange officer by the name of Jacob around.

"Nothing." Jacob answered, looking away from Leon.

_This guy's so gay. I wish he'd stop staring at me like that. Makes me a little nervous about D for some reason. Makes me think D's jealous and he hasn't even met Jacob yet!_ "Would you stop staring at me!" Leon snapped yet again.

"I wasn't." Jacob answered softly. Leon grunted and stormed off, leaving Jacob to run after him.

"Right, so that's everything I was supposed to show you." Leon sighed as he glanced at Jacob a moment before turning back to the window he had been looking through. There was a necklace with diamonds galore on it…no way could he afford that for D. Besides, D didn't wear necklaces. Oh, but what about those-

"Looking for a gift for your girl?" Jacob's annoying voice asked, interrupting Leon's train of thought. Jacob ran a hand absently through his waist length, almost white, blond ponytail. His dull blue eyes scanned over the jewelry in the window.

Leon felt his face flush a bit as he looked Jacob over. He quickly turned away. "No. For my boy, more like it…" Leon chuckled.

Jacob looked surprised. "You? You're gay? Never would've guessed." He was watching Leon with those dull blue orbs again. Leon could've sworn he saw a spark of interest in them.

Leon shrugged. "Me neither. But I fell awful hard for him. So hard I still feel it sometimes." Leon cut off their conversation suddenly, walking into the jewelry shop.

"How long have ya'll been together?" Darn. Jacob had followed him again. What did it take for this guy to leave?

Leon pointed at some small earrings. "Couple years." He took the earrings and looked them over. "We've got three kids." Hopefully Jacob would take a hint and leave him alone…

"Wow. Adopted three, huh?" Jacob leaned against the counter as Leon paid for the earrings.

"Only one. Two are ours." Leon smiled at Jacob's disbelieving look.

"Yours?" Jacob said.

"Yes. Ours. Twins. They're only about a month old." Leon pocketed the earrings and left the store quickly.

_Shop_

D closed the door to the bathroom T-chan was in and ignored the screams and splashes coming from behind the walls. He brushed back his hair and rushed to find his twins. He had heard them crying.

In the bathroom, Dreizehn and

chan were fighting with T-chan. They had successfully stripped him naked and were now trying to get him into the tub. Only stopping briefly because of the random bite from T-chan, the Doberman and Bird continued forcing T-chan into the water.

Finally, T-chan slipped and fell into the steaming water, and came to the surface, breathing heavily and scrambling to get out. Dreizehn rolled his eyes, jumped into the tub and held T-chan down.

"P-chan, get the soap! We'll just wash him ourselves!" Dreizehn glared at T-chan, who was kicking and screaming.

Meanwhile, D was bouncing Matt in his arms and cooing at him, hoping to make the little boy stop crying. Yui was just sitting in the playpen, laughing and clapping happily. It wasn't hard to keep her happy.

Suddenly the phone rang, and D went to answer it, holding Matt on his hip. "Hello?"

_Jill_

"Yeah, Count. I've been meaning to come by and see you, I just haven't had the time. And Julie's been complaining because she wasn't there to play with Jar." Jill laughed. She glanced out the window while still on the phone. "Hey, there's Leon now! I'm sure he'll be heading home soon."

Jill watched Leon and Jacob talk a moment before Jacob lunged at Leon and kissed his cheek. "Holy crud, Jacob just kissed Leon!" Jill didn't even realize she had said that aloud.

Leon seemed frozen for a moment as Jacob rushed back into the PD. Leon wiped at his cheek and headed for his car. Once again, Jill spoke aloud and didn't realize it. "He's not gonna do anything about it?"

On the other end of the phone, it was complete silence. "D? You still there?"

"Um…yes, Miss Jill. I'm…I'm afraid I have to go now. One of my pets are…sick…Goodbye…" Jill heard a click and the line went dead. Jill, confused, hung up the phone.

_Shop_

Leon smiled as he pulled to a stop in front of his home. He couldn't wait to get inside and kiss D, tell him how much he loved him, give him his gift…

Leon opened the door and exclaimed, "D, sweetie, I'm-"

That's as far as he got because he had to duck so as not to get hit by the cup that came hurtling at him. It flew over his head and hit the steps outside, shattering to tiny shards of porcelain.

"D! What!"

Another cup flew at him.

"First you are kissing Devin, and now I find that you let yet another man kiss you?" D was furious. "I do not wish to talk to you!" He shouted and stomped off down the hall, leaving the babies crying and a shocked Leon.

"Wait!" Leon raced after him. "How did you know Jacob…"

"I was on the telephone with Miss Jill, now release my arm!" D shouted.

"No! Not yet! D, did you say I was kissing _Devin_?" Leon tightened his grip on D's arm, not letting him leave.

"That is what I said, was it not?" D jerked away from Leon and hurried into their bedroom.

"D!" The door was slammed shut in his face. He heard a lock turn. "D!" He banged on the door. "D, open up! D! Please?"

After a few moments, Leon gave up and retreated back to the front room. T-chan stormed past him, a towel his only clothing for the moment, and he was soaked. Leon watched him in surprise.

"Don't say anything or I'll bite you!" T-chan snapped, disappearing down another hallway.

Leon collapsed on the couch and suddenly remembered the earrings when he felt the box in his pocket. He smiled. "Hush, both of you!" He scolded the crying twins as he rushed back to his bedroom door. He carefully slid the box under the door and said, "D, I got you something. It made me think of you. Please, let me in so I can explain."

D watched the box slide under the door. His curiosity got the best of him and he silently picked up the box, not letting Leon know he had gotten it. He opened it and his eyes filled with tears as he looked at the beautiful lavender gems.

Kia: _cries along with D_

Leon- WTF? ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO RUIN ME AND D'S RELATIONSHIP?

Kia: I-I-I…_cries louder_

D: _is still in shock from his gift and sits silently, holding the box, tears streaming down his face_

Tiy: Oh that's SO sweet! _cries too_

Matt and Yui: _cry because…well, they're babies_

Leon: _looks around_ Um…_sweatdrop_ Well…Uh…why is everyone crying? Guys? Please stop!…Um…


	14. 14

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

Kia: Hello, hello!

Iceprincess813- _glomps_ Yay! You're back!

Kiharu-sama- I know! I love watching Leon in pain!

Leon: _is blushing and watching D intently_

D: _is still crying from last episode_

Kia: Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 14

D wiped at his tear stained cheeks. Leon, who was now sitting on the ground by the locked bedroom door, heard D's soft cries and perked up hopefully.

"D?" D glanced at the door. He was surprised Leon was still there. He didn't answer. "D, can I come in now?" Leon asked softly.

D sniffed. "Only if you go and see what the twins are crying about." He muttered.

"They're crying?" Leon said absently, standing. "I'll be right back…" He ran down the dark hall to the front room.

When D heard Leon run from the door, he crossed the room to his vanity and slowly took out his normal earrings, replacing them with the lavender stones. He quickly wiped his face clean, and when he was satisfied with the way he looked, he opened the door slightly to let Leon know he had been allowed access to the room.

_Leon_

He picked up Matt, who was steadily crying, his teary eyes staring up at his father. "What's wrong, son, hm?" Leon bounced him lightly in his arms, to calm him.

"Don't cry, dear." Leon then converted to holding Matt close and rocking him, when he discovered his first choice wasn't working. He glanced at Yui, who was now sucking on something. Something Leon was sure she wasn't supposed to have. "Yui!"

Leon reached over and fished the object out of her mouth. It was a dirty penny someone had dropped. Leon sighed. He put the penny on the low table where D's tea set was, and slapped Yui's hand lightly. "No, Yui. You don't put stuff in your mouth that we don't give you!"

Yui stared up at Leon, her wide eyes slowly filling with water. Leon showed her the penny again. "No." He repeated, putting the penny down. At this, Yui began to cry. She didn't like being told no.

"Oh no." Leon sighed. He had finally gotten Matt down to soft sniffling, and now Yui was crying. He reached out to pick up Yui, only to have her push his hand away as hard as she could and start screaming. Leon winced. "Shh! Hush!" He quickly pulled Yui into his arms, with some difficulty.

As he tried to calm down the children, he plopped down on the couch, and whimpered. "You guys are gonna make me start crying!" He told the babies. "D's mad at me, and you two won't stop…" He whined.

Leon glanced up when he saw a figure stand in front of him. Leon looked up from the person's flat stomach and took in T-chan's annoyed expression. He was holding two bottles. He took Yui from Leon and handed him a bottle, before feeding Yui, who immediately grew quiet. Leon followed his example.

_D_

D glanced at the door as it squeaked open. "Daddy?"

D felt his heart sink. It wasn't Leon. "Yes, Jar?"

Jar peeked around the door and cautiously approached D. "Is Uncle Leon home?"

"Yes, Jar, he is. But I believe he'll busy for a while." D smiled gently, fixing Jar's sleep shirt, since Jar had buttoned it wrong. "Why don't you just go on to bed?"

"Ok, Daddy." Jar sighed, and started for his bedroom. "Night."

"Goodnight, hun." D's smile faded as Jar left the room.

_Leon_

Leon set down the empty bottle and stood, burping Matt. He started for the bedroom. "T-chan, would you mind putting Yui to bed? Thanks." T-chan glared at his back as Leon walked disappeared down the hall. His cell rang, and he stopped walking, annoyed that he was interrupted. "Yeah" He answered it roughly.

"What's up your butt" Jill snapped.

"Shut up. What do you want" Leon snapped back.

"I just got a call from the hospital. Devin died about an hour ago." Jill said. Leon dropped into complete silence. He had killed someone...He hung up without saying a thing more. Now he had a murder on his mind as well...

Leon saw the open bedroom door and smiled to himself, walking slowly in. He saw D turn to him slightly, saw the tear tracks on his cheeks. It hurt him to see D like this. D seemed to have an aura of sadness around him. Sadness and slight disappointment.

"D?"

D brushed back his hair and glanced at Leon slightly, blushing. Leon smiled when he saw D wearing his new earrings. Leon gently set Matt down in the middle of the King size bed, and Matt immediately sank down into the soft silk blankets. Leon then sat next to D cautiously, as if afraid he was going to get another cup thrown at him.

Leon smiled and lifted a hand, running his slowly through D's raven hair. D sighed almost inaudibly, and leaned into his lover's touch. Leon's smile grew bigger and he pulled D into his arms, cradling him closely.

"Do you like your gift?" He whispered. D grasped the collar of Leon's shirt and nodded against his neck.

"Thank you." D whispered back.

Leon placed a gentle kiss on D's cheek. "You know I'd never try to hurt you, sweetie." He played with D's hair, enjoying its softness. "And, just for the record, I did _not_ kiss Devin." Leon shuddered at the thought. "I didn't kiss Jacob either. He kissed my cheek, yeah, but I was shocked, and didn't think to attack him until he was out of reach. Besides, Chief would've killed me for hurting a newbie. Not to mention-"

D put a finger over Leon's lips. "Leon…shut up."

Leon was shocked to hear D say such a thing, but smiled when D smiled sweetly at him. D hugged him tight, and they sat there, reveling in pure ecstasy of the moment. At least, until Matt burped.

Leon glanced at Matt, who had a bit of drool running down his face and was staring at his parents with those wide, purple eyes. He seemed to be thinking, '_What are they doing?'_

D laughed and crawled out of Leon's grasp, and stopped in front of Matt. He lay on his stomach and wiped away the drool on Matt's face with a cloth. Leon turned so that he could look at D. Leon admired D's lean form lying on the bed as D cooed at Matt.

They had moved the cribs out of their bedroom, and into a vacant room, which they would soon decorate for the twins. This took place a few days ago, when Leon had become agitated because he had been awoken five times in that one night, and had to get up early the next morning. D had immediately come up with an idea of moving the cribs. It wouldn't be a problem to hear them either, since a friend of Leon's at the PD gave them some of those baby monitors. That way, D could turn down the volume enough so that only he would hear if the babies were crying. D missed having his children in the same room as him at night.

"I could never stay mad at you." D said softly, brushing at what little hair Matt had. Matt smiled and laughed happily, making D smile.

Leon blinked and thought a moment. "Are you talking to me? Or Matt?"

D shook his head in humor. "You, my dear."

Leon grinned. "Well, that's a good thing." Leon reached out to gently run his hand over D's back, making him shiver. He leaned forward to place a kiss on D's neck, before smiling seductively at him.

"Leon, dear, not while Matt's in here." D smirked.

Leon moaned. "How could you leave me hanging like that?" D just gave him a quick kiss before gathering Matt into his arms and walking swiftly out of the room.

_Twins' Room_

(Just for reference, the twins can not speak, and this is them talking to each other in baby talk. I just thought it'd be nice to get to know the twins' personalities a bit this chapter.)

'Why do Mama and Daddy always fight?'

'Shut up, Matt.' Yui was busy rearranging her crib.

'Yui!' Matt whined.

Yui glared at Matt. 'I don't know, Matt. Ok? Now just leave me alone.'

Matt sniffed back tears. 'You don't have to be so mean.' He protested.

Yui scoffed. 'Matt, you are such a baby.'

'Well, so are you!' Matt instantly retorted.

Yui smiled at Matt. 'Yeah, but Mama loves me better!'

Matt's eyes filled with tears. 'Nu-uh!'

'Uh-huh!' Yui answered sarcastically.

Matt grabbed his small stuffed bear that had a little blue bow around its neck. 'It's…It's not true! Mama loves me too!'

'Aw hush, Matt! You're getting on my nerves!' Yui snapped one last time before lying down again. 'Go to bed.' She closed her eyes without looking at Matt.

Matt sniffed back a few more tears before lying down and closing his eyes, holding his bear tightly. He glanced around the dark room, he could see because his eyes had adjusted to the dark. This room was painfully plain, but he had heard his parents talking about something called 'redecorating'. He didn't know what that was, but he hoped it meant this room would become a little nicer. He certainly did miss staying in his parents' room, but when he complained about it Yui would just scoff at him. He didn't like that, so he didn't complain much. He may have been the older sibling, but Yui certainly had more control.

Thinking of his younger sister, parents, and his teddy, Matt soon fell asleep. He slept peacefully throughout the night, only waking twice.

_The next morning_

Leon awoke to soft singing, and sleepily opened his eyes. He groaned and turned on his stomach, putting the pillow over his head. The sun was shining brightly through the windows, the clock's ticking seemed to grow louder by the second, and Leon didn't want to wake up. He wanted to stay nestled under those silk covers with D beside him…

Leon sat up and glanced at D's side of the bed. "D?" He wasn't there. Leon tossed the covers aside, slid out of bed and picked up the trail of clothes he had left on the ground the night before.

"It's no longer night, but I see a full moon." D laughed, shutting the bedroom door and he grinned at Leon.

"Oh, I get it." Leon laughed, and kissed D. "Shower." He motioned to the bathroom with his head, backing towards the doorway.

D pretended to look confused. "Your point is…" But he couldn't keep his face from breaking into a smile. Leon rolled his eyes and tossed his clothes on a vacant chair.

"C'mon, you." Leon took D's hand and pulled him into the bathroom, closing the door.

Kia: O.o

Leon: Dang, Kia, you better watch it. You're gonna end up with a lemon and then what? You'll have to change the rating!

Kia, Tiy, and Jar: O.o

D: _blushing and whispers to Leon, pushing his clothes into his lap_

Leon: O.O

Chris (Tiy's bf): _walks in_ Hey Tiy, you ready for our date? OMG! Uh! I didn't want to see that!

Leon: _sneaks away embarrasedly_

Kia: Uh…yeah…anyway. REVIEW! _bright smile_

Tiy: Ignorant little…


	15. 15

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

Kia: Welcome back all! So glad you could be here with me today! Oh, and of course with my beautiful, loving, sweet muse, Tiy!

Tiy: Quit trying to be a suck up. I'm not going to bring you to Mince's house.

Kia: _cries_

Tiy: Besides, I'm not sweet. I'm not loving. I'm not…oh wait. I AM beautiful.

Leon: Just get on with the story already!

Kia: Fine.

Chapter 15

Matt gurgled happily, chewing on the toy Julie had brought for him. Yui was throwing her own toy around the playpen. Jar and Julie were sitting on the floor next to the playpen, talking happily. D and Leon were sitting on the couch next to Jar and Julie, cuddling silently.

D glanced at Leon. He whispered to him, "I'm sorry."

Leon just smiled. "D, we went through this already. You don't have to say sorry anymore. I said I was sorry that you had been put in this stupid misunderstanding in the first place, you said sorry you had ever doubted my…everlasting love." He smirked.

"Leon." D laughed, tickling Leon briefly before settling back against his side.

"Hey, look at that!" Leon pointed at Matt. He had pulled himself up onto his legs unsteadily and was holding onto the side of the playpen. D slid from the couch and got on his knees in front of Matt.

"Look at you! Good boy!" D cooed, laughing when Matt laughed.

Leon jumped up. "Hey! Hey, T-chan, Dora-chan! Pon-chan! Come here! Hurry!" At hearing Leon's urgent call, all the animals and more rushed into the room.

"What's wrong?" They all exclaimed.

"Look at Matt!" Leon pointed at Matt proudly. Everyone leaned forward to get a closer look at Matt. Some began to cheer for him.

Siegl winked at Femto-kun. "Think we'll have one?"

Femto-kun's face flushed. "No! Certainly not!" He folded his arms. How could Siegl even suggest that? Besides, Femto-kun wasn't a kami. D was. That's the only reason the twins were there.

Siegl shrugged. He came up behind Femto-kun and wrapped his arms around him. "Wanna at least go practice?" He laughed. Femto-kun glared at him.

Matt suddenly lost his balance and fell onto his butt. He looked surprised for a moment, and he looked at D, as if wondering what to do. So he cried. D's smile faded, but was replaced with a humorous one. D tried to hold it back, but he couldn't help laughing. He quickly picked up Matt.

Leon joined D on the couch again to help calm down Matt. It took many sweet words and cooing before Matt was back to smiling. But now Yui's bottom lip was trembling. She didn't like being left out. Leon hurried to pick her up.

"Don't cry, little one." Leon laughed, hugging Yui. "Little Yui. You don't like being left out at all."

D nudged Leon gently with his elbow. He was watching Jar and Julie intently. Leon turned to watch. He almost said something, but D nudged him again to be quiet.

Julie laughed at the joke Jar had told her. She was sitting very near Jar now. "That's funny! I like you." She smiled at him. Jar blushed, and smiled nervously at the perky girl next to him. Suddenly, Julie leaned forward and kissed Jar.

Jar froze in shock and surprise, and Leon was expecting him to explode. But he didn't. Instead the shock and surprise faded into a deep crimson blush and he smiled softly, staring at Julie. Leon's jaw dropped.

"How sweet." D whispered. "I predict a long future ahead of them!"

Leon smiled at D's soft words, and nodded his agreement. Jar and Julie were a one of a kind pair of lovebirds that was certain. This actually made Leon very happy. Although he had no problem with the fact that he himself was in love with another man, he had been worried Jar would turn out the same way. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted Jar to get married, have children, and be happy…without the love of another male besides D and himself, of course.

Leon's thoughts were interrupted when the phone began to ring. D was now holding both babies, and he looked at Leon meaningfully, who smiled back.

"I'll get it." Leon said, standing and pushing past the crowd of animals to the phone. "Count D's Petshop."

"Heya, Leo!" Jill's happy voice exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Jill!" Leon smiled at the phone.

"I've got something I want to tell you, but first, I need to talk to Julie, 'kay?" Jill said.

"Oh, sure. Just a second." Leon set down the phone. "Julie! Phone!" He motioned to the waiting phone, and Julie smiled brightly, jumping up to race for the phone.

Leon made his way back to the couch. The animals had thinned out a bit; there weren't as many pets around anymore. Leon mussed Jar's hair affectionately as he stepped over the small boy. He plopped down next to D, almost immediately placing a kiss on his pale cheek.

For the next few minutes, the only noise was Matt's gurgling, Yui's hiccups, and Julie's soft-spoken words to the phone. By now all the animals had disappeared to go and do their own things, and Leon was comfortably settled next his boyfriend, lost to his thoughts again.

"Mr. Leon?" Julie tapped Leon's shoulder gently, smiling at him. "Aunt Jill said to tell you to get back on the phone!" She chirped happily, sitting back down by Jar, who blushed again.

"Ok." Leon stood again, sighing softly, as he stepped over the children, heading back to the phone. "Yeah?" He said when he picked up the receiver.

"I was just wondering…you have some vacation time coming up for the holidays, don't you?" Jill asked. At her office desk, (she had been blessed to have to work today) she sat twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Yes, why?" Leon asked suspiciously.

"Well, I've got some family down in Louisiana."

"So?"

"They invited me down for the Christmas holidays, and said I could bring a few friends if I wanted to. Would you, Count, and the kids want to come?" Jill shrugged.

"Um…I'd love to, Jill. I'll have to ask D, though. Just a moment." Leon turned the phone away from his mouth. "Hey, D!"

"Yes?" D answered without looking at Leon.

"You think you'd wanna go to Louisiana with Jill for Christmas?"

D shifted in his seat. "I was hoping to spend Christmas here, with you and the children…But I suppose we could. What did she have planned for us to do there?"

Leon brought the phone back to his face. "Hey, Jill?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly did you have planned for us to do there?" Leon asked, smiling at D.

"Well, we would probably arrive on a Saturday…and according to my cousin, they have a parade the first Saturday in December, and fireworks every Saturday that month. Not to mention all the old buildings and such to see." Jill said hopefully. She really didn't want to travel all the way to Louisiana with just Julie.

Leon relayed all this information to D, who nodded. Leon grinned. "Yeah, sure, we'll go, Jill."

"Ok, do you two mind if we drive there? I'm a little afraid of planes." Jill laughed.

"No way, we don't mind at all!" Leon shook his head.

"Ok then! I'll see you Thursday! We'll be leaving then, 'kay?"

"Ok. Bye, Jill."

"Bye, Orcot."

_Thursday_

"Jar, do you have everything I told you to get?" D fussed as he dug through the many bags of luggage they had all packed. They were going to be gone for three weeks, returning the last week of December.

"Yes, Daddy!" Jar exclaimed, a little frazzled at all the rushing around. He had never seen so much activity.

Leon pulled D into a hug. "Calm down, sweetheart. You're scaring Jar."

D sighed. "There's just so much…"

Leon laughed. "Once again, just calm down." He released D and picked up a suitcase, placing it into the back of Jill's SUV. D was still a little stressed, and Leon knew he would be until they left the shop completely. "Baby, why don't you go and see to the babies, hm?" Leon suggested.

D nodded. "Ok." He went inside, leaving Leon and Jar to pack up.

As he stepped into the front room, he smiled at Jill, who was helping Julie tie her shoe that was being stubborn. "Hey Count." Jill smiled.

"Hello, Miss Jill. Thank you again for letting us come with you." D said politely.

"You're very welcome. Truth was though that I didn't want to have go all alone." Jill laughed. "It's a VERY long way to go."

D nodded. "Yes it is." He heard Matt's crying. "Excuse me, Matt is crying." He hurried off down the hall towards the babies' bedroom.

When he arrived, he flicked on the lights, and smiled at Matt, who was standing in his crib, tears trailing over his cheeks. Over the few days since he had first stood, Matt had been trying very hard to stand longer. Now his legs were strong enough to hold him up for a few minutes as long as he held onto something. Yui was just beginning to stand. She couldn't stand nearly as long as her brother could, but she was trying.

D scooped Matt into his arms, and his son had instantly pulled D's free hand close, sucking on one of his fingers. D smiled. "Are you hungry, little one?" He cooed, leaving the bedroom after a glance at Yui, who was still sleeping.

Leon was in the kitchen, looking at something that he quickly hid in his pocket when D entered the room. "Hey." Leon greeted him, kissing his cheek and beaming down at Matt. D smiled at Leon, and moved past him, to get Matt's bottle ready.

"I can't wait to leave!" Leon exclaimed happily, stretching like a cat. "I've never been to Louisiana! You think we'll see some Cajuns?"

Jill laughed at him as she came into the kitchen with Jar and Julie. "Sorry, hun. The Cajuns are South Louisiana. We're staying in the North." She shrugged. "You might see some Injuns though." She joked.

Leon seemed not to notice her sarcasm. "Really?" He was as happy as a kid on their birthday was.

Jill laughed. "Of course, Leon." She sighed.

Kia: End! Also, there really is a Christmas festival in North Louisiana. I go to it every year! The first Saturday is the Christmas parade, and then almost everyone goes down to the river to wait for sundown and the fireworks, newly added lazer lights, and music show! It's amazing! Every Saturday that month they have the show after sundown on the river, along with the lighting of the Christmas lights. They have a bunch of ornaments on the other side of the river where no one is allowed to go anymore, and they're really pretty. This is all in Downtown Natchitoches! This year, me and a couple of my friends that I hardly ever get to see cuz I live about three hours away from them, all dressed up in our cutest outfits and then snuck past the police and through the gates! _claps_ Hooray for getting past them without being seen! Therefore, we didn't have to pay to stay and see the fireworks!

Leon: Shut up! You're saying WAY too much!

Kia: So? _teasing voice_ I got to ride in the parade this year!

Leon: And I care why?

Kia: _sticks tongue out at him_ Oh hush. You wanted to see an Injun? You're looking at one. _winks_ I'm the new Caddo Adai Princess!

Leon: You're too white to be an Indian.

Kia: So I don't enough sun. Shut up.

D: Anyway. I'm sure next chapter Kia will describe all the fun in Louisiana!

Kia: Yup! _nods_ Now then. If you don't mind, I'm going to leave you all and go bug Tiy! Review please!


	16. 16

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

Kia: Yay! I'm back! Ok. Reviews!

Kiharu-sama- Aww! Poor Leon! _throws water at Leon_ Leon: That doesn't help, you idiot! The fire's in my MOUTH! Hehe…

Maieve- Oh my freakin' god. I swear. You completely read the big event for this chapter! Yes, he is. And D will be oh so surprised!

Leon: SHHH! _looks around nervously for D_

Kia: What?

Leon: What if D hears you? Be QUIET!

Kia: Ok……NEXT CHAPTER!

Leon: SHHH!

Chapter 16

Leon snoozed peacefully, his head on D's shoulder, his left arm wrapped gently around D's waist. Jill smiled at D in the rearview mirror.

"So innocent looking while he's asleep, eh?" She laughed.

D chuckled and tussled a bit of Leon's shining blond hair. "Surprisingly, yes." D glanced over his shoulder at Jar and the twins, all of which were sleeping in the far back seat. Julie was in the passenger seat next to Jill. All of their things were behind the seat the three kids were in.

D had been awful hesitant to leave the shop. Finally, he decided to just keep the closed sign up for the time they were gone, and left Q-chan in charge of all the pets. He had also left strict orders to T-chan not to eat anything or anyone, and also to be sure that he and Pon-chan fed all the pets. After a quiet talk and coaxing, Leon managed to get D into the SUV.

"Hey Count?"

"Yes?"

Jill smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, we're almost there. We've only got about a mile to go before we're in town, then a half mile before we make it to my Aunt's."

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful." D smiled wearily. "I'm sorry Miss Jill, I'm just not that accustomed to traveling." They had had to make many rest stops along the way, because D had gotten quite sick.

"Not a problem, Count." Jill answered cheerfully. Changing the subject she said, "I'm sure you'll love it down here. My Aunt's house is out in the woods, in front of a HUGE crystal water lake. It's the most gorgeous log house. It's two stories, and the inside is just as beautiful as the outside!"

"I can't wait to see it." D smiled. Leon smiled a bit, his eyes still closed. He also couldn't wait to see D's face when…But that would come later during the holiday.

"Hey Count, do me a favor and wake up everyone. We're in town!" Jill exclaimed happily.

Leon almost immediately sat up, wide-awake. "We're here?" He turned excitedly to look out the window. D was surprised to see Leon jump up so suddenly. He smiled as he realized his love was never asleep.

"Leon…" D shook his head humorously.

Leon was staring out the window like a little boy with a new toy. Occasionally he would exclaim, "Look at that! Wow!"

By now all the children were awake, and Matt began to cry. Yui just watched him with big eyes, as if wondering why he was crying. D glanced back at Matt and cooed at him, hoping to stop the tears on the darling boy's face. It worked. Matt was soon quiet again, rubbing his fists against his eyes. Finally, they stopped in front of a big log house. As Leon unloaded the baggage, Jill and D tended to the kids.

"Daddy!" Jar whined, jumping from foot to foot.

"What is it, hun?" D picked up Matt and cuddled him close, wincing a little, as he smelled a foul odor wafting from the baby boy.

"I gotsa pee!" Jar exclaimed, hopping more urgently now.

Jill laughed. "No prob, little count!" She turned to Julie. "You remember where the bathroom is?" Julie nodded. "Take Jar to it, please. And don't forget to tell your Aunt Kasi hi." Julie nodded again, taking Jar's hand and racing towards the house.

Leon shut the trunk door. He smiled and turned around to where he had placed the bags. D was standing over them, bent over as he looked through a bag. Leon grinned sadistically. He just couldn't resist.

He walked silently over to D, slapping him lightly on the butt. D was surprised a moment, and then stood, smiling as he accepted Leon's hungry kiss. He was holding a diaper bag in his hand.

After their kiss had been broken, D set the bag in Leon's hands. He smiled, winked and turned to pick up a bag to bring inside. Leon glanced down at the diaper bag, confused. When he heard Matt begin to cry from inside the SUV, he let out a groan.

"Not fair!" He shouted at D, who just smiled and followed Jill into the house. After pouting childishly for a moment, Leon frowned and turned to Matt. "Fine. Just this once, you hear?" He said firmly as he removed Matt's pants.

_Inside_

"Hey Aunt Kasi!" Jill exclaimed, dropping her bags by the door and going to hug her aunt. D followed her example and set down the bags.

"Hi Jill!" Kasi happily hugged her niece. She spied D hovering behind Jill and said warmly, "Oh, and who is this beautiful woman?"

D blushed and extended his hand to Kasi. " I am Count D. Thank you for the compliment, Miss Kasi, but…I am a man."

Kasi flushed a deep red and quickly apologized. "Oh, I'm so sorry. You just…I assumed…"

"It's quite alright. It's not the first time this has happened to me." D laughed.

Leon burst through the door with the twins in his arms. "D, you slimy cheat! There was poop EVERYWHERE!" He shuddered. "But I still love you." He laughed as he placed a kiss on D's lips. Then he realized there were other people in the room. "Oh…um…sorry about my…explosion?" Leon glanced at D.

D nodded. "He has a tendency to be very loud." He chuckled. He smiled at Yui and took her from her father's arms. "Hello little one. Would you like to say hi to Miss Kasi?" D smiled at Kasi, who seemed frozen.

Finally she blinked and smiled. "Oh, yes. She's absolutely adorable!" She exclaimed as she took Yui. Yui smiled and laughed at Kasi. "Aww! How sweet! What's her name?" Kasi asked as she tickled Yui.

"Yui Orcot." Leon laughed. "Look at that. Another Orcot. Itn't that just what everyone needs?"

D laughed and shook his head. He noticed the forgotten luggage. "If you don't mind, I'd like to unpack now."

Kasi nodded. "Of course! Here, I'll show you your room." She started up the stairs with Yui still in her arms. D took Matt from Leon and followed her. Leon grinned at Jill.

"I'm glad we came. This is great!" Leon exclaimed, picking up the bags. "I'm gonna bring this to D." He ran up the stairs.

_A Few Minutes Later_

While D was busy upstairs in the spare bedroom unpacking and watching the twins, Leon was downstairs. He pulled Jill aside and softly asked, "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course! I'll be right back, Aunt Kasi." Jill said.

"'Kay!" Kasi replied.

Leon and Jill walked past jar and Julie, who were laying a game, and out the back door. Leon took a second to breathe in the cool, crisp air and let his gaze wander over the lake. "Ok, um…" Leon fidgeted nervously. "I don't know why I'm so nervous but…" He took a small box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a sparkling gold band with a small diamond on it. "I'm going to propose to D. He's been a boyfriend too long. I'm ready for marriage."

Jill smiled brightly, examining the ring. "Oh, it's beautiful!" She hugged Leon happily. "I'm so HAPPY for the both of you! Oh! Oh!" Jill thought over how to make this proposal more romantic. "Ask him during the fireworks when we go to see them!"

Leon grinned. "That's a great idea!" Leon, in his blinding excitement, grabbed Jill in a hug and spun her in a circle. Then he ran inside to see D. He had decided he'd been away from him for too long.

_Bedroom_

"Your babies are so precious!" Kasi exclaimed for the third time as she played with the twins.

D smiled. "Thank you. They can be a little difficult sometimes, though." He turned just in time to see Matt pull himself to his feet, using the bed to help him. He grinned and knelt in front of him. "Matt. Come here, baby." He coaxed, hoping Matt would try to come.

Leon bounded into the room. He grinned when he saw Matt standing and smiling at D. He smiled at Kasi before dropping to his knees next to D. "That's my boy, Matt. Come to Mommy and Daddy." He stretched out his arms.

Kasi tilted her head, watching the scene. _Mommy and Daddy?_ She thought to herself. _I suppose D's the mother…_ Kasi's thoughts faded as she smiled at the family before her. Leon and D seemed to beam with happiness, and Matt was certainly happy. _As long as they're happy._

Matt laughed happily, and took a small step forward. Then he wobbled and fell. He began to cry, but Leon didn't seem to notice it. "Wow! Did ya see that? He took a step!" He cheered.

D smiled happily at Leon as he scooped Matt into his arms. "Yes, dear, he did." He said calmly.

Leon pulled D into a hug. Whispering to him, he said, "I love you so much…"

D smiled and gently kissed Leon's cheek. "As I do you." He plopped Matt into Leon's arms. "But now, if you don't mind, dear, I'm going to finish unpacking." He turned back to the open suitcase.

Leon watched D for a moment and then turned to Kasi, setting Matt down on the ground next to Yui. "Say, Miss Kasi? When are we going to see the parade and fireworks?" Maybe he asked that just a little too eagerly…

Kasi grinned. "I see Jill has told you about our…festivities." She laughed. "Well, today's Saturday, so about 1:00 we'll go for the parade. The fireworks are after dark." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh, lookit. It's already 12. I'll bet ya'll are starving! What do ya say I fix up some gumbo and hot tamales?" She stood up.

Leon stood too. "Sounds great! I don't think I've eaten hot tamales…" He muttered thoughtfully.

Kia: End for this chapter! I liked writing this one! Maybe it's cuz I get to incorporate a bit of my family life in it? Hmm…

Leon: Shut up.

Siegl: No.

Leon: Yes.

Siegl: No.

Leon: I'm gonna strangle you.

Siegl: No you won't.

Leon: Wanna bet?

D: Now, now, you two!

Yui: _to Matt_ _You see? Daddy'll hit you if you're bad._

Matt: _What? I don't believe you. Daddy wouldn't hit anything!_

Leon: _hits Siegl and knocks him out_

Matt: O.O _cries_

D: You see? Now you've scared Matt!

Tiy: _glances at Kia_

Kia: _grins evilly_

Everyone except D and the twins and Kia and Tiy: _tied to chairs_

Tiy: Ha! Peppers!

Kia: Muhahaha! Hey, this was actually a good idea! And fun too! Thanks Kiharu!

Leon: What's that? Louisiana peppers?

Siegl: NO PEPPERS! AHHHHHH! IT BURNS!

Kia: LMAO


	17. 17

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

Kia: Hey ya'll! Ready for a proposal?

Leon: I SAID SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!

Kia: _cowers_

Leon: HAHAHAHA! I AM ALL-POWERFUL!

D: _clears his throat_ Down, Leon.

Leon: _frowns and slowly sits_

D: Now what were you two talking about before I came in?

Leon: Nothing.

Kia: Uh…hehe. Nothing. I'm gonna…gonna write the new chapter, 'kay?

D: Of course. Please continue.

Kia: Thanks…

Chapter 17

Leon tossed Yui into the air, catching her when she fell into his hands. He laughed at Yui's laughter, and sat on the couch to play with her. Matt was chewing happily on one of the many teething toys that D had bought for him and his sister. Jar and Julie bounded into the living room, hand in hand. D smiled brightly when he saw this. D was currently helping Kasi clean dishes. They had just finished eating lunch. Jill dumped the cornhusks from the tamales into the trash.

"It was all very good, Miss Kasi. Thank you." D complimented, smiling at the strawberry blonde woman.

Kasi threw her long hair over her shoulder. "You're very welcome." She laughed. "I always did love to prepare food for people." She ran a hand through the soft curls of her hair after wiping her hands dry. Leon glanced at them, bouncing Yui on his knee. He smiled at Kasi's next comment.

"Perhaps it's time to get dressed. After all, we need to be going in about…" Kasi glanced at the nearest clock. "12:50! Wow! We'll be late! Everyone, hurry and get yourself ready!" Kasi exclaimed, rushing to her room.

D smiled and instructed Leon to put the children into the play pen. "Jar doesn't need to change. He looks perfectly fine just like that." D pulled Leon to their room, where he locked the door. "We need to change, though."

Leon stepped forward, smiling. "Let me help, hun."

As Leon began to undo the clasps on D's cheongsam, D reminded him, "We've only got a few minutes…"

_Jill_

Jill looked around. Kasi had run to her room, and D and Leon had disappeared to their room. She didn't understand what the big rush was. She certainly didn't need to change. Her blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans seemed perfect for a trip downtown.

She plopped down onto the couch, and smiled at Jar and Julie, who were sitting on the circle carpet awfully close. "So…what's up with you guys?" she asked. The kids were watching her intently through big eyes.

Suddenly, Julie's grin was enormous. She jumped onto Jar, hugging him tightly. "He's my boyfriend!"

Jar's face and neck flushed a deep crimson. He gently pushed Julie off him. He laughed nervously and cleared his throat. He smiled wearily at Jill. "Um…don't…don't tell Daddy and Uncle Leon…" He said softly.

Jill grinned, and patted Jar on the head. "Of course not." She smiled.

Soon Leon's loud voice could be heard. "I DON'T CARE! I WAS JUST ASKING A QUESTION, D!" This was soon followed by his heavy footsteps on the stairs as he ran down them. Leon hopped over the back of the couch and smiled at Jill.

Soon D's scolding came. "WELL, IF YOU HAD LISTENED THE FIRST TIME, YOU WOULD HAVE HEARD ME!" He also stomped down the stairs, only his footsteps were softer, lighter.

D stormed in front of the couch, tossing a glare at Leon. Leon just grinned and reached out, grabbing a fistful of D's skirt. D was instantly stopped in his tracks and forced into Leon's lap. When Leon tried to kiss him, he turned his head away with a resounding, "Hmph."

Leon let out a heated sigh. "Darn it, D." D tried to stand, only to have Leon's arm looped around him tightly. "You're not leaving." Leon said matter of factly. D glared at him.

Jill laughed. "What's happened now?"

D folded his arms, while absently situating himself more comfortably on Leon's lap. "He yelled at me because his things had been moved."

"No! No!" Leon shook his head softly, smiling. "I did NOT yell. And I was just asking where my shirt went."

D turned to glare into Leon's blue orbs. "And then you started complaining about my sugar treats, which had absolutely NOTHING to do with the conversation."

Leon blinked, and Jill smiled at the confusion in his eyes. "What are you talking about?" Leon laughed. D's glare increased and he turned away. Jill laughed softly.

Leon shook his head, and leaned forward to kiss D's neck. When D wouldn't look at him, he quirked an eyebrow. "Come now, Count." He teased. "I believe you still owe me for saving you from falling in Eva's tank the other day…" He grinned, thinking he had a sure kiss.

D smiled, but Leon couldn't see it. He knew Leon was right. "I don't remember you saving me. If I remember correctly, I was able to get my balance back just before falling."

Leon frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." D stood up, leaving Leon steaming. Kasi had come out of her room.

"Let's go!" Kasi happily exclaimed.

Leon jumped up, grabbing D's arm. "I'll get a kiss from you, and you know it."

D smiled sweetly, teasingly at him. "Then I wish you good luck with that, my dearest Detective." He winked at Leon before motioning to the playpen that had been so hastily set up earlier. "Might you get your children?" D then called Jar and Julie and ushered them out the door, leaving Leon and the twins behind.

Kasi was the only other one inside. She smiled as she grabbed her keys. "Would you like me to take one of them?" She nodded at the babies.

"No, no. I've got them." Leon smiled. "Thanks, though."

Kasi turned off the lights. "Not a problem." As they headed for the door, Kasi asked, "So how did you meet D?"

Leon let out a small laugh. "Well…that was a few years ago. I was put on a case…"

_Later_

"I have never heard so much noise in one place." D whimpered.

Yui was laughing and clapping happily, looking around curiously. She loved it here. Matt, on the other hand, was crying silently, burying his face in Leon's shoulder. He didn't like the noise. Jar and Julie were wandering off every so often, to look at something, and D would frantically look around for them until they were retrieved. Jill and Kasi were chatting away happily about relatives and events that had happened.

Leon grinned as he spied a great spot under a tree. He took Yui from D and pushed through the wall of people to Jill. "Hold them, please." He then instructed Jar and Julie to stay with Jill.

"Where are we going?" D asked as Leon pulled him to a clearing under a tree.

"Right here." Leon grinned. He pointed up, and D followed his finger to the branches of the tree.

D let out a sigh when he saw the mistletoe. He smiled when Leon pulled him close. After the deep kiss, Leon grinned, saying, "See? Told ya I was gonna get a kiss."

D just smiled, shaking his head at this. Finally, he answered. "Yes. You were right as always."

"Darn right." Leon laughed.

They were interrupted by Jill. "HEY! GET OVER HERE, YOU TWO! THE FIREWORKS SHOULD START IN A FEW MINUTES!" Jill and the others were sitting close to the top of the steep hill. There were many others sitting all along the hill.

Leon pulled D behind him as he sprinted for the hill. He let go of D's hand as he began to scramble up the mud and grass, occasionally bracing himself with his hand against the steep drop of a hill. D was still standing at the bottom of the hill, his arms folded when Leon plopped down next to Jill happily. He grinned down at D, motioning for him to climb the hill too.

D shook his head and turned to his right, walking a little ways away. Leon stood back up to watch him curiously. D calmly walked up the concrete stairs that were planted on the hill. He soon made it back to his friends, and smiled at Leon. Leon sighed and sat back down, patting the ground next to him. D carefully sat.

Leon pouted, feeling stupid because now he was covered in dirt from climbing the hill. "Climbing was funner." He muttered.

D laughed. "Of course, dear." He wiped away a smudge of dirt from Leon's cheek.

This earned D a bright smile from Leon, who then leaned back to help keep balance and put an arm around D's waist, pulling him closer. D smiled happily, leaning against Leon. He gently rested his head against Leon's shoulder, just as loud music began to blare from the huge stage at the edge of the river. It was only a few feet away from the bottom of the hill.

"It's starting!" Kasi exclaimed, holding Yui in her lap. Jill was holding Matt, comforting him from the loud music. Jar and Julie were squirming impatiently, wanting the fireworks to start.

Leon grinned as he saw D's face light up when the first firework exploded, leaving a shining star shape in the dark night sky. Leon glanced briefly at the sky, to see the few embers falling. But he was trembling. He was very nervous. He almost jumped out of his skin when Jill nudged him in the side. Jill winked at him, smiling encouragingly. Leon gave her a weak smile.

Leon let a few more fireworks explode, timing perfectly with the music, before whispering to D, "What do you think of them?"

D answered while still watching the three star shapes in the sky. "They are beautiful."

"Same as you are." Leon murmured.

D tore his eyes away from the light show to smile tenderly at Leon, who blushed. Leon was about to ask when a bright green lazer light crossed the sky. D quickly turned back to watch the beam of light dance across the sky. It seemed so very close, and the fireworks still exploded behind them.

"D." Leon tugged at D's sleeve intently, his face flushed.

"Yes?" D didn't turn towards him.

"D…Look at me." Leon said softly.

D blinked. Why was Leon acting so odd? As if he were…guilty, maybe? He turned to Leon, smiling. "Yes? What is it?"

Leon's face burned with the fire flush. "Um…" He reached into his pocket. "I…I really love you."

D was confused. Why was Leon saying all this now? "I love you too, sweetheart. But don't you want to watch the-"

"Wait!" Leon shushed him. He took D's left hand into his own. He felt himself trembling. This was the most important thing he had ever done in his life. He just smiled nervously for a moment. D waited patiently, curiously. "Um…D…Would…Will you…Will you marry me?"

D's eyes widened, his smile faded. For a moment, Leon panicked. Maybe he had done something wrong. Maybe D didn't want to marry him. Maybe, maybe…Tears streamed down D's face. Leon pulled D into his arms.

"D, what's wrong? Don't cry. Please?" Leon soothed.

D pulled away, and kissed Leon. "Oh…I love you so much! I would love to marry you!" He wiped at his tears.

Leon's face split into a huge grin. He jumped forward, wrapping D in a bear hug. Kasi, Jill, Jar, Julie, and even the twins were watching happily. Although Kasi and Jill were the only ones that knew what was happening.

Suddenly, Leon's foot slipped. He lost his footing, and slid down the hill, pulling D with him. They rolled down to the bottom, where the stopped with D lying on top of Leon. D laughed, and soon Leon did too. D hugged Leon tightly. "Thank you so much…" D whispered. "I was wondering how long it would take you."

Leon looked surprised. "What? You were waiting for me to propose?"

D laughed. "Ever since I met you, my dear."

Leon grinned, and sat up. "Here." He opened the ring box, and felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness rising in his chest when D's expression changed to astonishment. Leon carefully placed the ring on D's hand. When he looked up, D was crying again. Leon hugged him. "Please don't cry. I don't know what to think when you cry."

"It just means I love you." D answered.

As they leaned into each other's embrace, they silently and happily watched as the fireworks on the bridge were set off. A waterfall of white sparks fell down into the sparkling river, and D smiled. That was so beautiful.

Kia: IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! THAT'S SOOOOO KAWAAAAIIIIIIIIII! I LOVE IT! _cries in joy_

D: _sniffs and wipes away tears_ That was the most wonderful moment in my life!

Leon: _grins_ Glad I was part of it.

D Leon: _Heart shaped eyes, kiss_

Kia: Oh darn. This one's 7 pages…oh well. This one can be forgiven. After all, I'd have so many readers ticked off at me if I stopped right in the middle, right? Hehe. Well. REVIEW! Please? AFTER ALL, THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER! _cough_ Well…I'll update as soon as I can…BYYYYEEEEE!


	18. 18

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

Kia: Hey ya! You know, I was expecting someone to say something about the Jar and Julie thing. But no one did. I guess everyone was preoccupied with the proposal! Something D is VERY happy about!

D: _is still crying and hugging Leon_

Leon: Um…I'm glad you're happy, D…But you've been hugging me for six hours straight. Could you please let go?

D: Oh…I'm sorry. _lets go_

Kia: Heh. Well, here's the next chapter! Also, I am aware that gays are not allowed to marry in Louisiana. I don't care, and am ignoring that fact. Oh, and, yes, Chris has regained speech. He is…older. Not exactly sure on age yet. I'll get back to you on that one.

Chapter 18

A wedding was planned immediately. Kasi was bubbling with joy. She _adored_ weddings, and now she would be able to set up one for her new friends. She had hounded D, pulling the poor Chinaman to many different stores over the week. Sometimes Jill would accompany them, leaving Leon to baby-sit.

This didn't sit well with Leon. One night he complained to D, who was lying contently in his arms. "I HATE being left out! I don't like babysitting either! Why am I the one that gets stuck at home? It's MY wedding too!"

D abruptly stopped the whining with a kiss. "Leon…sweetheart. _Shut up._" Leon pouted. "I'll see if Miss Kasi will let you come along tomorrow."

Leon smiled a little, nodding. "Ok."

D let out a contented sigh and snuggled closer to Leon. "Good night, bishounen."

"'Night."

_The Next Morning_

"A…wedding dress?" D questioned, his hand tightening around Leon's.

"Yes. A beautiful white one!" Kasi exclaimed, clasping her hands in front of her happily.

"Um…don't virgin brides wear white?" Leon inquired.

"Yes, why?" Kasi asked.

D and Leon exchanged glances. Jill snickered. "Of course! D's not a virgin!" Jill explained.

Kasi paused in her fervent pacing. "Oh…right…"

D smiled weakly, obviously embarrassed at his wedding's flaw. Leon just nuzzled his neck. "That's ok, hun. You can still wear white. Cuz it's your first wedding."

D poked Leon playfully. "Yours too."

Jar climbed onto D's lap. "What's a wedding?"

Leon looked a bit surprised, while D just smiled. "A wedding is what takes place so that you can be with someone you really love forever." D explained gently.

Julie grabbed Jar in a hug, almost dragging him from D's lap. "Can me and Jar have a wedding?"

Jill burst into laughter, and D giggled. "Maybe when you're older." Jill suggested.

Leon was no longer paying attention to the older kids. Matt was standing again, holding onto the coffee table in the living room. D smiled. Leon had such a short attention span. Leon let go of D's hand, and walked over to Matt. D watched admirably.

Leon smiled at Matt, taking his tiny hands into his own larger ones. Matt laughed happily and excitedly as he stepped forward, obviously heading for D, with the help of his father. Yui watched this jealously. She couldn't believe her older brother had gotten this far ahead of her. She would have to learn to walk. And soon. D glanced toward Yui, who began to cry and hold out her hands, wanting to get attention and get it away from her brother.

"Do you want me to get her?" Jill asked.

D shook his head as he held out his hands to Matt. "She's just being a-"

"Jealous brat." Leon laughed, finishing D's sentence.

D smiled as Matt pulled one hand free of Leon's to grab D's clothes. Matt laughed and cooed as D picked him up, praising him from walking over to him. Yui was still crying, and Leon turned to look at her. She instantly reduced her crying to mere whimpers.

Leon shook his head and returned the coffee table to get Yui. "You wanna try?" Leon asked her, helping her to her feet. He held her like that for a moment, letting her stand. She was holding onto his shoulder with one hand, and his ponytail with the other.

When Leon stood, holding her hands to help her, she started to whimper again, but tried to take a step. She wasn't near as steady as Matt, but after a few more steps, she was a little more confident and a little more steady. Matt sat in D's lap, watching all of this curiously. When Yui was about halfway to D, Matt clapped for her, cheering her on.

Leon picked up Yui, tossing her into the air, when she got to the finish line. He cradled her in his arms, and sat in his spot next to his beloved. Everyone congratulated the twins briefly, and then returned to talking about the upcoming wedding.

Meanwhile, the twins talked amongst themselves.

'_Yay! You did it, Yui!'_ Matt exclaimed.

'_Shut up, Matt.'_ Yui snapped.

Matt's smile faded. Yui should've been happy that she had walked over here. _'What's wrong, Yui?'_

'_I can't believe I actually HAVE to compete with YOU! Of all babies…I'm gonna be left behind by my own brother! Well, you just wait, tidbit. I'll beat you. I'M gonna be the first to walk alone!'_ Yui glared at Matt.

Matt was confused. _'Um…ok? You be the first one, then. I don't care.'_

Both babies grew quiet when Leon moved a bit closer to D and linked arms with him. Then Yui continued. _'Oh please! Matt, this is all one big competition! Don't you see? Mama and Daddy's waiting to see which one walks first, talks first, all those things. I've got a feeling Daddy will spend more time with whoever walks first, and Mama will spend more time with the second one.'_

'_Why?'_ Matt asked. The more Yui talked, the more confused he got.

'_Cuz! Daddy likes to play games and stuff! And he'll want the first one to learn to play games with him because the first to walk will seem to be the more athletic, which means that I need to walk first because you're a sissy and definitely AREN'T athletic. You can't even rearrange your own toys in your crib!'_ Yui said confidently.

Matt listened during all of this. He was so confused. He had NO idea what Yui was babbling about, or why it was so important. But it had to be right, because Yui said it. And if Yui said it, it had to be right. So Matt would just say yes and go along with her. _'Ok. I'm going to get Mama to feed me now…'_

'_Whatever.'_ Yui said, no longer interested in talking to her brother.

Matt tugged at D's sleeve, and D lifted his hand, placing it on Matt's cheek, not paying attention to the boy. Matt took D's thumb and began to suck on it, hoping his mother would understand. D did and smiled down at Matt.

"Are you hungry?" D cooed, standing to get a bottle for Matt. While Matt drank happily, Yui snuggled against Leon, closing her eyes. It was tiring, learning to walk and arguing. All in the same day too.

_At the Petshop_

T-chan growled angrily when the phone began to ring. He had a horrible hangover, and a feeling in the pit of his stomach told him Leon wouldn't be happy when he found all his beer gone. The phone continued to ring persistently, so T-chan shouted for Pon-chan.

Pon-chan skipped into the room and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Pon-chan? Hey. I haven't talked to you in a while!"

"Chris! How are you?"

"I'm doing great, thanks. Is Leon there?"

"No."

"What about the Count?"

"No."

"Oh…where are they?"

"Louisiana!"

"When did they go there?"

"A week ago today."

There was silence on Chris's side of the phone. Pon-chan could hear a voice in the background. "Hey, Chris? What did you do with my shirt?"

"Just a minute, Pon-chan." Chris then spoke to the female voice. "I don't know, Lynne. Wasn't it on the bed?" Pon-chan couldn't understand what was said next. Soon Chris came back on the phone. "Pon-chan?"

"I'm here."

"Why'd my brother go to Louisiana?"

"Cuz Jill invited them to go with her."

"Oh. When are they gonna be back?"

"I think they said they'd be gone three weeks."

"Hm…"

Lynne's voice came back into the background. "Chris, my bra's missing too!"

Chris sighed. "Look under the bed, Lynne!" He focused on Pon-chan again. "Ok, well. If they call for any reason, tell them I'm coming to visit ok? Oh, and tell them I'm bringing…a friend."

"Ok!" Pon-chan exclaimed. "Bye."

"Bye." Chris said.

Before he hung up, Pon-chan could hear Lynne again. "Chris, whose is this? This isn't my underwear!"

Pon-chan hung up and skipped over to T-chan. "That was Chris."

"I know. I heard." T-chan grumbled. He rolled onto his side, curling up on the couch. "Go feed the others." He ordered Pon-chan.

"Ok, T-chan!" Pon-chan started to leave. "Do you want an ice pack?"

"Yeah. Thanks." T-chan muttered, closing his eyes.

Kia: Well now. What do you think? Poor D and Leon. They have so much to worry about, now that they have a wedding coming up. And NOW, Chris and Lynne are gonna show up.

Chris: Why am I here?

Kia: Cuz you're soooo cute!

Chris: I'm not 6 years old anymore.

Kia: I know.

Kia and Lynne: But you're soooo cute!

Chris: _sighs_

Leon: Chris! Little bro! _glomps him_ I haven't seen you in FOREVER!

D: Hello, Chris.

Chris: What the heck are those? _points at the twins, who stare back_

Leon: _uneasy laugh_ heh…Um…

Kia: Leon's got some explainin' to do! LOL Well, review please!


	19. 19

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

Reviews!

_Raining Fire_- Thank you! I think the twins are the cutest things about the story!

_Kiharu_- _is laughing to much to talk_

_Maieve_- Yup! She's just like Leon, only with a lot less anger control! Hehe.

Kia: Welcome back, all!

Leon: _is playing with Yui_

Yui: _Yay!_

Matt: _plays with a sock he found_

Chris: So…what the heck happened?

Leon: Well, Chris. There's a time in every man's life-

Chris: I know that much! I mean…why are there little babies here?

Leon: Like I said, there's a time-

Chris: Leon!

D: I became pregnant, Chris.

Lynne: Oh! So adorable! Chris, can we have some?

Chris: O.O NO!

Lynne: T-T Pweese?

Chris: Um…Well…

Leon: _laughs_

Chapter 19

Jill agreed to watch the kids, and Leon was dragged along with D to a floral shop. Kasi was so happy when she saw her friend that owned the shop working that day. They chatted a while, while D and Leon walked around, hand in hand, and looked over the many floral arrangements. Finally Leon saw one he liked. He pointed it out to D, who smiled, and pointed to another. Leon shrugged and put an arm around D.

"So, they're the ones?"

"Yeah. They're gettin' married." Kasi nodded, smiling as she watched D and Leon.

"She's beautiful. He's a lucky guy." Mercy commented.

Kasi just grinned. "That she's a he." She said, turning to see Mercy's expression. It was priceless. Complete shock and confusion.

"Oh." Mercy blushed. "I thought…Wow. I've never seen a guy like that."

"That's pretty much what I said when I met him." Kasi laughed. "C'mon, let's help them. They've only got two more weeks to get married."

"Two weeks? They must be crazy! There's no way…" Mercy shook her head, coming from behind the counter. She smiled brightly, extending her hand to Leon, then D. "I'm Mercy."

"Nice to meet ya." Leon smiled.

"A pleasure, Miss Mercy." D said.

"Hey, D. This one's pretty." Leon commented. D smiled and nodded his agreement.

"Oh, this is one of my favorites!" Mercy exclaimed, picking up the flowers. It was a splash of light red, dark blue, light blue, and a very faint purple, with just a hint of rose pink. It was roses, just barely into bloom, and tulips, which were the purple and blue. "What colors were you thinking of for your wedding?"

D glanced at Leon, who smiled. "Blue and red, actually."

Kasi nodded. "It just seems to fit them, doesn't it!" She clasped her hands before her, grinning happily. Mercy had to agree. The dark blue just seemed to match with Leon, and the red and purple with D.

Soon, they left that store, now with Mercy along with them, with a bunch of floral arrangements like the one they had talked about in the store. Mercy had told one of her workers to keep track of the store while she was gone. Now they would worry about the clothing.

_At Kasi's House_

Matt slept peacefully in the playpen, snuggled up to his teddy, despite the fact that Jar and Julie were playing video games awfully loud. There were occasional shouts and sound effects drifting through the house, and even to the kitchen, where Jill was humming soothingly to Yui. Yui was eating, cradled in Jill's arms, and was growing tired. Humming always put her to sleep. That was how Leon had gotten her to quiet down many times.

Finally, Yui pushed the bottle away, and closed her eyes, cuddling against Jill. Jill brought her into the living room and placed her beside Matt, before turning down the sound on the TV. Jar and Julie immediately protested this, but didn't say anything more when Jill said, "The babies are sleeping. Be quiet."

_Back to D and Leon_

"Um…This is very uncomfortable." D tugged at the sleeves of the wedding dress. "I don't like it." He was still in the dressing room, and Mercy and Kasi were helping him out.

Mercy looked him over, and nodded. "It just doesn't seem like you."

Kasi looked at Mercy. "I like it. It's pretty."

D's cheeks flushed a bit. "It is pretty. I agree. I just…I don't think these types of dresses are for me."

Mercy nodded. "I agree with D." She folded her arms, looking at Kasi.

"Well, what are you going to wear, then?" Kasi asked.

"Hurry up, you guys!" Leon's voice exclaimed from outside.

"We're hurrying, Leon! Just be patient!" Kasi shouted back.

D smiled. "I have a white cheongsam back at Miss Kasi's house. It has a bit of blue and gold on it as well."

Mercy grinned and her eyes lit up. "Why don't we go to Kasi's and let you try that on? I would love to see it!"

Kasi nodded. "Ok. None of these white lacey things seem to fit you, anyways."

Mercy and Kasi quickly left to let D get dressed. Since they were no longer occupied with D, they jumped at a chance to dress Leon up like a doll. They grinned at each other, and then at Leon, who looked skeptical. Within a instant, a tux had been shoved into his hands, and he had been pushed into the same changing room as D.

D smiled at him. "They got you too, hm?" He quickly finished with the clasps, and then gathered up the white bundle of dress.

Leon looked at the tux. "I don't think I can put this on." He smiled mischeviously at D, who smiled and laughed.

"Would you like some help, dear?" D teased, setting down the dress again.

"Oh, of course." Leon grinned. He pulled D into a hug before D began to undress Leon.

Kasi had her ear to the door. Mercy pulled her away with an accusing, "Eavesdropper."

"Maybe putting Leon in there too wasn't a good idea." Kasi said thoughtfully.

Mercy laughed. She sat down and pulled out two magazines. "Here." She tossed one to Kasi, who sat next to her.

_Later_

"Boy, was today exhausting." Leon sighed, dropping their many bags of things in a corner of their room.

D nodded. "Yes, it was. I'm glad to be back here." He sat down on the bed. "Do you have your cellphone, hun?"

"Yeah. Here." Leon pulled it from his pocket and tossed it to D, who caught it easily. As D began to dial, Leon asked, "Who are you calling?"

"The shop. And then Chris." D answered, pushing some hair behind his ear.

Leon smiled, and leaned down, pressing his lips to D's, ignoring the fact that the phone was ringing. When T-chan's voice could be heard on the other line, D quickly pulled away from Leon, who had pinned him to the bed.

"T-chan. Hello."

"Count?"

"Yes. How is everything there?" Leon nibbled on D's neck, and D smiled, rubbing his free hand on Leon's biceps.

"Everything's great." T-chan answered, grateful that he didn't have a hangover anymore.

"That's good. Has anyone called?" D asked, smiling up at Leon.

"Yeah. Chris. He said something about coming to visit when ya'll came back, and bringing someone with him." T-chan answered, glaring at two squirrels that ran past him. They immediately slowed to a brisk walk.

"Oh, that's wonderful! We haven't seen him in a very long time." D said, fending off Leon's wandering hands. "Well, I have to go now, T-chan. Tell everyone I said hello. Oh, and Leon and I are getting married."

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

D didn't answer. He hung up, leaving T-chan twitching and glaring at the phone.

Leon quickly captured D's lips in a heated kiss, moaning into his mouth. He protested when D turned away, dialing once again on the phone. "D! You can call him later." Leon said, kissing D's neck.

"I could. But I don't want to." D smiled. Leon rolled his eyes and went back to kissing D's pale skin. D just stroked his fingers through Leon's hair, listening to the persistent ringing.

"Hello?" Chris answered the phone, only to hear soft laughter.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Hello, Chris." D said quickly.

"Count? Aren't you and Leon in Louisiana?" Chris asked.

D could hear something that sounded faintly like purring on the other line, but he ignored it. "Chris, do you mind if Leon and I get married while we're here?"

A crash was heard on the other line. Leon even looked up at this. "Um…no. No, of course not." Chris said in a bit of a strangled voice.

A female voice was heard in the background. "Chris! What happened? Are you ok?"

Chris answered her. "I'm fine, Lynne. I'll clean this up."

D interrupted them. "Lynne? Who's that?" He teased.

Leon stopped his kisses to say, "Lynne? How come I've never heard that name?"

Chris laughed nervously. "Um…right. Did I mention I have a girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend living with you?" D scolded.

"Hey now! You and Leon lived together for at least 8 years!" Chris protested.

D blushed. "You're right. There's nothing I can say."

Leon was now straddling D, with a frown on his face. "Let me talk." He took the phone and climbed off D, before walking out of the room.

D sat up with a sigh. He had a feeling Chris would get an earful. Perhaps he should listen in and try to calm Leon when necessary. So he walked out of the bedroom and found Leon pacing near the staircase. He wasn't able to stay there long.

"Count? Hey D! Where's the diaper bag? Oh, and Matt's crying and he won't stop!" Jill's voice rang through the house. Leon glanced briefly at D.

D hurried down the stairs. He grabbed the diaper bag and handed it to Jill. Then he picked up Matt, cooing at him, hoping to calm him down. Meanwhile, he watched Leon, who was still pacing and talking. He didn't seem angry. In fact, he was smiling now. Maybe things would work out after all.

Kia: END!

Leon: Why would I get upset over Chris's girl?

Kia: Um…wait, I know this…uh…ok, fine. I DON'T know.

Leon: o.O

Chris: O.o

Matt: _points and laughs_

D: _watches curiously_

Kia: Whatever. Review!


	20. 20

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

_Raining Fire_- T-T oh that's so sad. No love for T-chan… . hehe. . 

_Iceprincess813_- D in a dress? Sorry, but no. I could see him in a dress when I was writing it, and decided it just didn't fit. It just wasn't…D-ish.

_Kiharu_- LOL Poor Chris! Having to put up with all that nagging! _Leon nagging in background at Chris_

Kia: Hi ya! I'm back.

Leon: Oh joy.

Kia: _glares_

D: Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 20

D opened the door, smiling at Kasi and Mercy. He was wearing a white cheongsam laced with light blue. The jewels on the fabric consisted of darker blue gems, and these were placed in the hands of a golden dragon. A light blue brooch with another dark blue gem was at the base of the collar. Both women were in awe.

"That's _beautiful_!" Mercy exclaimed, approaching D. She walked around him to examine the cheongsam.

Kasi bounded over to him, looking over the golden dragon and gems. "It's wonderful! This is perfect!"

D smiled at both of them. "Thank you."

Mercy looked D over, shaking her head. "It's not fair. I wish I was that skinny." Kasi and D looked at her in surprise before starting to laugh.

Loud, thundering footsteps were heard racing up the stairs. "Leon." D said automatically. Mercy raced for the stairs, making Leon go back down.

"You can't see a bride in the dress before the wedding." She scolded over Leon's protests. Once they were at the bottom step, she ordered, "Don't come up until we say you can." With that, she ran back up the stairs.

Leon shrugged and picked up Yui, who was crawling by. "C'mon, sweetie. You can walk." He helped her walk to the living room.

_Shop_

Siegl glanced up at T-chan before yawning in the Totetsu's face. T-chan twitched. He didn't know how much longer he could put up with taking care of all the other animals. Especially this alley cat.

"Get your butt up and go like I said!" T-chan growled.

"No." Siegl simply answered.

T-chan bared his fangs. "Are you _trying_ to pick a fight with me?"

Siegl stood up, smirking at T-chan. He flexed his fingers, showing T-chan his sharp fingernails. "If it's a fight you want…"

T-chan growled lightly, warning Siegl. When Siegl ignored this, T-chan tackled him. Siegl let out a screech and began to claw at T-chan. T-chan responded by digging his teeth into Siegl's skin. They abruptly stopped their fight when T-chan was surprised to find Siegl's mouth on his. Instead of pulling away, like he knew he should, he leaned into it. It had been a long time since he had last felt someone's touch like this.

Finally they parted for breath. Siegl was gently wiping away the little trails of blood on T-chan's arms from his nails. T-chan stared down at Siegl blankly a moment before jumping off him. Siegl slowly stood, examining his shoulder, where blood was seeping from the bite marks.

T-chan's face had flushed, and he fidgeted nervously, not sure what to do. He watched Siegl lick up a bit of the blood, all the while reminding himself that Siegl and Femto-kun were together. When he focused on Siegl again, he realized Siegl was smiling back at him. He didn't even realize he had been backing up until he fell into the cushions of the high-backed chair.

For a moment, T-chan was afraid Siegl was going to sit on him. If that happened, T-chan wasn't sure he could stop himself from taking the alley cat right then. To his relief, Siegl simply stood before him, a smug expression on his face. "What's wrong, T-chan?"

T-chan felt his face heat up again. "Where…where's Femto-kun?"

Siegl shrugged. "I think he said he was going out. He won't be back for a while." Again, there was silence. Which Siegl soon broke. "You're an aggressive fighter. We didn't fight for even five minutes and I was already bleeding." He smiled at T-chan.

T-chan didn't hear any of this. He was too busy repeating over and over his head _'Siegl and Femto-kun are together.'_

When he glanced at Siegl again, he let his gaze sweep his figure before quickly turning away. He was cursing softly under his breath. Siegl leaned down to hear what T-chan was saying. "My, my, T-chan. Are you upset?"

T-chan glared at him. He didn't answer. He just stood up quickly, grabbing Siegl's hand. As he dragged him down the hall to find a vacant room, he muttered, "Stupid cat. I hate cats."

_Leon_

"Stop that, Yui." Leon took the small bear from Yui, giving it back to Matt, who cooed happily. Leon had been surprised when Matt didn't cry because Yui had taken the toy. Yui cried when Leon took it from her, though. Leon let out a sigh, and leaned back on the couch, frowning at Yui.

Kasi skipped happily into the room. She pulled Leon up from the couch, almost making him step on the babies. "Your turn to try on clothes!" She sang. Leon concluded her behavior was the result of too much of D's sweet tea and cakes.

Just as Leon was being dragged upstairs, Mercy and D were going down. Leon reached out, grabbing D's hand, only to be dragged away. D laughed as Leon pretended to die because D wasn't with him, making Kasi scold him teasingly.

D smiled at Mercy. "He's such an overeater." Mercy nodded her agreement.

_Twins_

'_Yui, what are you doing?'_

'_Preparing a very untimely death for you, dear brother.'_

'_Oh.'_ Matt was silent for a moment as he watched Yui draw squiggle lines on a piece of paper with a blue crayon. _'Yui?'_

'_What?'_

'_When you're done with that will you play 'Roll the Ball' with me?'_

Yui silently pondered the offer. She turned to look at Matt, who smiled innocently. _'Sure.'_

_Petshop_

T-chan sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Siegl asked, tracing invisible patterns on T-chan's bare chest.

T-chan turned on his side, pulling the blanket over his shoulder. "Nothing."

Siegl wrapped an arm around T-chan's waist, covering himself with the blanket as well. "Something IS wrong, isn't it?"

T-chan didn't try to move Siegl off him. The danged cat would only find something else to take hold of. (Tiy: Take that whichever way you wish. Kia: LOL!)

"Aren't you even the least bit worried?" T-chan said, turning back to stare at Siegl.

Siegl laid his head on his arm and used his free hand to toy with T-chan's hair. "About what?"

T-chan closed his eyes, flopping onto his back. Siegl's hand moved from T-chan's hair to his chest. "About your boyfriend, maybe?"

"Oh. Femto-kun?" Siegl snuggled against T-chan. "Not really. He's supposed to be gone 'til morning. He went somewhere with some friends."

T-chan let out another sigh. He glanced at the clock on the wall and shouted, "PON-CHAN!"

"WHAAAT?" Came her response.

"FEED THE FRICKIN' ANIMALS!" T-chan shouted.

_Leon_

Leon trudged down the stairs, tugging at and twisting in his tux. "I hate this." He muttered. When he saw D's smile, he instantly brightened, forgetting how he thought he looked like a penguin and how it itched on his arms.

D stood, preparing to go over to Leon. Mercy and Kasi, who almost tackled Leon, beat him over there. D and Jill laughed before pulling the excited women off of the startled detective. Leon took a moment to collect himself, shaking off the sudden scare he had gotten. Then he realized the itching again.

"This darn thing." He snarled as he tugged at his sleeves. Then he tugged at the waistband of his pants in the back. That spot was itchy too. "I swear, it's like there's a buncha bugs or something in here tryin' to tick me off!"

D just smiled and, shaking his head, he went around behind Leon to fix the fabric. After that was finished, he wrapped his arms around Leon's waist and rested his head against Leon's shoulder. "You look wonderful." He whispered to him.

Leon smiled at him, resting his head against D's and taking one of D's hands into his own. Leon was planning for a kiss, but was interrupted by a flash of light. D pulled away from Leon, and smiled at Jill, who held a camera. Leon frowned at her. "Jill!"

Jill laughed. "This'll be a great picture to show the guys back home!"

Leon's eyes widened. He definitely didn't like flaunting his romantic side to his friends. "Jill!" He started after her. This started a chase around the house for the camera that soon ended up outside. D, Mercy, and Kasi followed them, leaving Jar and Julie with instructions to watch the twins.

Jill and Leon were now halfway to the lake. Kasi grinned as she ran after them, followed by Mercy and D. "Someone's gonna fall in!" Kasi shouted.

Jill stopped just in time not to fall. She hadn't realized how close she had gotten to the water's edge. Leon, though, wasn't able to stop. He tripped running down the hill and plowed right into Jill, knocking her into the water and the camera out of her hands.

Leon caught his balance and the camera all at once. In his victory, he held up the camera. "Yes!" Then he laughed at Jill, who had stood up and was now shivering.

D took the camera from Leon, who immediately protested. D put a hand over Leon's mouth and said, "This will make a lovely picture. But you won't have to show it to anyone if you don't want to. Now help Miss Jill inside so that she won't freeze in this cold air."

Leon smiled and stretched out a hand to Jill, to help her out of the waist deep water. "What a drop, hm?" Leon grinned.

Jill was pulled from the water and glared at Leon. "I oughta push you in and let you answer that." Shivering, she headed for the house. Kasi, Mercy, and Leon all followed, laughing. D walked with Leon, hand in hand.

_T-chan_

T-chan snuggled closer to Siegl, who was taking a 'cat-nap' peacefully in T-chan's arms. Pulling the blanket over Siegl's shoulder, he thought over their events. He shook his head before lying down almost on top of Siegl. "Definitely shouldn't have done this…"

Kia: Oooh! Bad boy, T-chan! Femto-kun's gonna be awful mad!

T-chan: _twitch_ Siegl? SIEGL? Why HIM? I hate cats.

Siegl: _smiles_ Oh come now. You didn't complain earlier.

T-chan: _looks at Siegl and twitches_

Kia: Hmm…should it be a one night stand or an on-going affair? Choices, choices. _winks_ This chapter's just for you, Raining Fire! T-chan got his spotlight moment with a lover!

Tiy: I don't think T-chan enjoys this set up very much.

D: _clasps his hands_ Finally! It's about time my dear Totetsu got a lover!

Kia: LMAO! Anyways. Merry Christmas ya'll! I'll update when I can!


	21. 21

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

Kia: This chapter will have an actual annual family tradition of mine inducted in it!

Leon: Does it involve beer?

Kia: Um…well, usually, yes…

Leon: Cigarettes?

Kia: Maybe…

Leon: Food?

Kia: Definitely!

Leon: All right!

Kia: _sweatdrop_ Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 21

The next morning Leon awoke to an alarm clock playing Greased Lightnin' from the movie Grease. He groaned and threw a pillow in that general direction. Luckily, D was standing there and caught it. "Now, now, Leon. No need to wreck things. It's not even your clock." D scolded as he tried to figure out where the off button was.

Leon threw back the covers, and stormed over to the clock sleepily. He raised a fist and hit it square on the clock. The clock stopped playing the music and Leon grumbled as he crawled back in bed. D smiled as he pulled the covers off of Leon.

Leon grumbled and cursed, pouting as he sat up. He wiped sleepily at his eyes, and let out a deep sigh. He wasn't expecting D to take his face in his hands and say, "AW! You are simply adorable when you pout!" Leon was about to complain at this, but decided against it when D's lips covered his own.

When D pulled away, he laughed. "Are you awake now, dear?"

Leon moaned and flopped on his back. "No. Go away." He said, smiling as he tossed another pillow at D.

_Twins_

'_Yui?'_ Matt whispered, his wide eyes looking around the dark room. _'Yui, are you awake?'_ When he got no answer, he began to cry. Maybe his parents were awake. Yui stirred at this, not wanting to wake up because of Matt's crying.

Soon the door opened and Leon walked in with a toothbrush in his mouth and only pants on. He saw Matt standing in the crib. He picked up Matt and walked out of the room with him. Leon brought him into the bathroom with him, where he set him down on the cold countertop. He preceded to brush his teeth, all the while keeping a close watch on Matt, who was looking around curiously.

Leon turned away for a moment to grab the diaper bag on the floor. When he turned back, Matt was standing up, smiling at him. "Da…" He held out his hands to Leon. Leon set down the diaper bag, gathering Matt into his arms and encouraged him on.

"What's that? C'mon, say it." Matt just smiled at him, wondering what his father was rambling about. Finally, Leon sighed. "Ok then." Leon laid him down on a plastic cover.

Matt began to cry at this. He hated having his diaper changed. It was one of the many things he cried at. Leon mocked him, cooing and soothing him until the boy quieted. "See? It's not that bad, is it? Ick. Man, what did you eat yesterday? Ew." Leon laughed, tickling Matt as he threw away the nasty diaper. Matt laughed at this, and Leon was happy to see his son happy.

D carefully closed the door, smiling to himself. He had watched Leon, waiting to step in just in case Leon needed the help. He left Leon alone with Matt and went to see if Yui was awake yet. Opening the door to the dark room, D saw Yui sleeping peacefully. So he closed the door and went downstairs. Unlike Leon, he had awoken early and was already prepared for the day.

"Mornin' D!" Kasi grinned as she cooked some bacon. D tried not gag. That was the most disgusting thing…

"Good morning, Miss Kasi." D said politely, trying to ignore the hiss coming from the stove as it cooked that poor animal. As much as D tried not to think about it, he knew Leon would be delighted to see that food.

Sure enough, Leon came jogging into the room with Matt in his arms, exclaiming, "What is that wonderful smell?" He turned to Matt, smiling as he chanted, "Bacon! You like bacon, hm?" Matt just laughed happily.

D smiled when Leon stopped next to him. Leon's smile was gone and he stared down at D seriously for a moment. He pointed at D and whispered to Matt, "Mama doesn't like bacon. What do you think of that?" Then he grinned and said, "Watch D!"

Matt pretended to be really shocked and covered his mouth with both of his tiny hands, making D laugh aloud. "How sweet!" D exclaimed. "How did he learn to do that?"

Leon turned his head away guiltily. "Darned if I know." D laughed again, and put a hand on Leon's arm. He pulled the blond close for a kiss.

Kasi let them kiss, and then exclaimed after they had broken the kiss, "Today I'm gonna bring you to my sister's house for an annual tradition!"

Leon grinned. "What's that?"

"A hog killin'." Kasi grinned.

"Sweet!" Leon exclaimed. D paled at the thought of this…family tradition. Leon paused in thought. "What's a hog killin'?"

"It's kinda like a family gathering, only one of the older men bring along a huge hog! Then, we bring it out and put it in the big pasture and let all the little kids and teens chase it! Then, after they catch it and everyone laughs at how ridiculous the kids look, the men kill it and cook it!" Kasi grinned, not seeming to realize how sick D looked.

Leon listened to all of this silently. Then a wide grin spread across his face and he exclaimed, "COOL! I can't wait!" D almost passed out.

Jill came down the stairs calling out, "Hey D! I found this little one standing in her crib and crying."

D smiled, taking Yui from Jill. "Thank you, Miss Jill." Yui laid her head against D's shoulder, rubbing her fists against her red eyes.

"Hey! Guys, look!" Leon exclaimed. Everyone turned to see what he was shouting about, and smiled, cheering when they saw Matt. He was walking! A little unsteady, but still walking. Leon was holding out his hands to the small boy, urging him on, only with every step Matt took, Leon took one back. Yui watched this jealously.

D didn't know what to say. He was just so happy that Matt was walking. When Yui began squirming in his arms, he didn't think much of it. D set Yui down on the floor next to his leg and went back to watching Matt. Yui stood up by pushing up from the floor and swayed for a moment.

Just about the same time, Matt fell forward into Leon's arms. Leon picked up and praised him. "Don't want you falling, little one. You did great! That was wonderful!" Then his eye caught something else. "Yui?"

Yui looked around at everyone with wide eyes, smiling because their attention was now on her. She was standing steady now, and was ready to try a step forward, as her brother had. D smiled at her as she took the first unsteady step, and knelt, waiting for her. "Come here." He coaxed.

Yui soon walked confidently over to her mother, who gathered her in his arms. "Good job, Yui!" D cooed at her, fixing the blue dress Yui was wearing.

Kasi interrupted this moment with, "That was wonderful! They both walked today! Now it's time to eat!" Leon laughed and nodded his agreement.

_Petshop_

"T-chan?" Pon-chan poked him. "T-chan?" She whispered.

T-chan opened one eye. "Yeah?"

"Are you ok? You haven't gotten out of bed yet today." Pon-chan continued to whisper.

T-chan moaned and turned over on his stomach, pulling the blanket over his head. "No. I'm very, very sick."

"Oh." He heard Pon-chan say. "But, um…T-chan?"

"What?"

"Chris came early."

T-chan sat up. "He WHAT?" Instantly, he was out of bed and throwing on clothes. "Of all the stupid, idiotic…"

"T-chan? He's got a girl with him."

T-chan glanced at Pon-chan briefly. "What are you doing in here? Get out! I'm practically naked!" Pon-chan scurried out, shutting the door behind her.

_Not too long later_

"Hey. Welcome back!" Siegl exclaimed, pouncing on Femto-kun and pulling him into his arms.

After a long kiss, Femto-kun said, "You smell like T-chan."

Siegl blushed lightly and stammered. Luckily, T-chan saved him. "We just got in a fight is all. Nothing much." Siegl thanked his lucky stars T-chan had been passing by at that moment.

T-chan left them alone, leaving the room. He had to go see Chris anyway. But still…knowing he was just a one-night stand for Siegl? It made him feel awful. He knew he didn't deserve this heartbreak. "So why do I get myself into these messes in the first place?" He asked himself aloud.

"I dunno, T-chan. Wanna have a heart to heart about it?" Chris answered teasingly.

"Shut up, Chris." T-chan warned. He looked Lynne over, who was sitting in Chris's lap. She looked surprised to see him. "What?" T-chan snapped.

"Calm down, T-chan!" Chris said, wrapping a possessive arm around Lynne. "She's never seen a creature like you before!" Lynne still hadn't said anything. She was just staring at T-chan as if he were an alien.

"What's wrong with her?" T-chan asked, annoyed at the look he was getting from her.

Lynne turned to Chris. "Chris, I could swear that goat just talked." She said. Now it was Chris's turn to be surprised. Lynne couldn't see T-chan. "It looks awful mean." She continued, turning her gaze back to T-chan.

"Lynne, when you see T-chan, what do you see?" Chris asked.

"A goat. Why?" Lynne answered.

"Why didn't you say anything about me talking to him?" T-chan watched this curiously.

Lynne shrugged. "Well, you always were a little odd, sweetie." She smiled. "No offense meant. I still love you. I think that's WHY I love you."

Chris smiled. "Oh…well…" He stood up, gently pushing Lynne from his lap. "In that case, it's time to feed these poor animals! They haven't been fed in a while, I'll bet!" He winked at T-chan as he pulled Lynne past him.

_Back in Louisiana_

D pulled Leon back down in the seat. Leon was so drunk he couldn't see straight, and he STILL wanted to go socialize. "Leon, this is a very bad example for your children."

Leon hiccuped and smiled at Jar. "Are you gonna go chase the hog like Kasi said?" Jar didn't answer him. He just stared at him with wide eyes filled with wonder at this sight. He had never actually seen Leon drunk. D had always whisked Leon away to their bedroom and left him there until he was sober.

Kasi walked by with a beer in one hand, and a man on her other arm. She paused when she saw Leon sprawled on top of D, who looked unhappy. With a smile she said, "He drunk?" D nodded. Kasi gently pried free of the man on her arm and said, "Poor Leon. Are you guys ready to go? I'll take you home if you want."

"Oh, but you'll miss your party." D said, pushing Leon away from him. Leon just scooted closer, placing little kisses on D's neck.

"S'alright. There's one of these every so often. It won't hurt to miss one or two." Kasi said comfortingly. D smiled gratefully at her. Kasi smiled at the man beside her. "Sorry, hun, but I gotta go. I'll see ya around, though." The man gave her a quick kiss and walked away. "HEY JILL!" Kasi shouted.

Jill soon appeared. "Yeah?"

"We gotta go." Kasi said.

"Why?"

Kasi pointed at Leon, who D was trying to push off of him. "Leon! Stop it!" D scolded.

Jill sighed heavily. "Dang, Orcot!" She heaved Leon to his feet by his arm. He almost fell down. "You ALWAYS have to get wasted, don't you?" D gathered the twins into his arms and motioned for Jar and Julie to follow. They all started for home.

Kia: Sorry, but end for now. That's my limit. More next chapter! I wanted more detail on the hog killing gathering, but I ran out of room.

Leon: _burps_

D: That's disgusting.

Kia: Review!


	22. 22

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

_IcePrincess_- What? _looks over last chapter in wonder_ Wow! Look at that! I did! And I didn't even know it! _does victory dance_

_Sirlidglasdgh_- Dang. Someone noticed…I thought I was kinda straying from the main plotline…wait…I have a plotline? When did that happen? LOL Look at that! I have a plotline AND detail! _does victory dance with Ice Princess and Sierldrldgh_

Kia: Hey there! I've been thinking over Raining Fire's thoughts about T-chan not having a lover. And I agree it's not fair for the poor Totetsu! Anyway, I finally got books 7 and 8 of the manga and in book 8 I was introduced to an absolutely ADORABLE character! Ten-chan! Ya know, the fox thingy with lots of tails? Well, I was thinking, T-chan looks like he and Ten-chan would fight lots but are so cute together! _devil horns_ Fighting eventually leads to romance! Just ask Leon.

T-chan: I dun need love!

Leon: Shut up. You know you do, just as the rest of us.

T-chan: Did I ask your opinion? No. Leave me alone.

Leon: I'll leave you alone when I want to!

T-chan: No, you'll leave me alone NOW! _Leon and T-chan start fighting_

D: Oh my. Calm down, you two!

Kia: O.O/O.o/o.O

Leon: _lets go of T-chan's leg_

T-chan: _lets go of Leon's arm_

Kia: _cough_ Well now. Let's get on with the story!

Chapter 22

_Petshop_

Chris has left for the day. He and Lynne are going to stay at a hotel, seeing as Lynne was allergic to dogs, and Dreizehn seemed not to notice. He stayed around her a lot, seeing as he had already grown fond of her. T-chan was glad they were gone. Now he could try to get some sleep…except for that annoying racket coming from a room at the end of one darkened hall.

"Pon-chan?" T-chan called out. The girl had hidden away at the sight of Chris and Lynne. T-chan actually felt sorry for her. She had had a major crush on Chris, after all. Seeing him with another human girl tended to upset her a bit.

T-chan let out a deep sigh, and left to walk down the hall to investigate the noises. He wound up standing before a door he had never seen before. The noises had ceased some time ago, but T-chan was still curious as to what animal lived here. So he reached out, hesitating to open the door.

When he did finally gain back his courage to open the door, he was greeted with, "Yo!"

Ten-chan looked a bit surprised to see T-chan standing there, but his surprise faded into a bright smile. "Hey! Nice to finally see someone around here!" Ten-chan jumped from his chair, shoving his knee-length braid over his shoulder. "Especially someone so cute." Ten-chan approached T-chan, who was frozen in place.

Ten-chan toyed with his cross necklace, smiling flirtatiously at T-chan, who was blushing. "You…Who…" T-chan struggled to get his speech back. "Who are you?"

"Just call me Ten-chan, same as everyone else!" Ten-chan laughed, winking at T-chan. "And you are?"

"T-chan."

"Ah, well, T-chan. Would you like to stay and visit awhile? It's been awful long since I last had a visitor…or a friend, even!" Ten-chan didn't even wait for an answer. He shut the door and started walking towards a table where some cups were set out. T-chan watched him walk away before moving. He watched that long braid swish back and forth, watched those black shorts move gracefully, along with the see-through jacket type shirt that covered the black top that barely made it half-way down his chest, exposing a beautifully muscled abdomen. He was a bit rough around the edges, but perfect eye candy. T-chan was sure there was a sweet, gentle core to this punk boy. And he was determined to find it.

_D_

D glanced over his figure in the full-length mirror, smoothing away invisible wrinkles in the wedding outfit. They were leaving in three days' time. He was to be married in two. Needless to say, D was very nervous. He didn't have second thoughts, nor did he get a sickness as some people usually experienced. He was just…nervous. He convinced himself it was normal though and accepted it.

D brushed his fingertips over the golden dragon on the front of his white cheongsam, pausing to smile as his eyes rested on the golden ring on his left hand. Tearing his eyes away from the mirror, he brought them to the ring, along with his right hand. He carefully fondled and stared at the ring for a few moments. Leon had given it to him just after the fireworks the night he had proposed.

"I'm going to be married in two days." D told his mirror image softly. A gentle smile graced his beautiful face. "And I can't wait." He finished.

_Leon_

Leon glared at Jar. "TURN DOWN THE FRICKIN' TV!" He threatened. Jar quickly turned it down very low, and seemed to sink deeper into the plush chair he and Julie were sitting in. Julie smiled at Jar, happiness sparkling in those green eyes.

Julie…Leon felt something click as he remembered he hadn't told D about Devin's death yet. He stood up, his head pounding as a reminder of the hangover he had. He braced himself on the arm of the couch until he could finally stand steady. Then he headed upstairs.

"Hey, D?" Leon staggered through the door, almost falling on top of Yui, who was walking around the room, looking at anything that caught her fancy. D was sitting on the bed, feeding Matt, who blinked up at Leon. D was no longer in his white cheongsam.

"Yes, dear?"

"Hey…um…there's something I forgot to tell you…I was gonna tell you long ago, but forgot." Leon started.

"Yes?" D answered, not looking up from Matt.

"D…Devin died." Leon said, a hand on his throbbing head.

D glanced up at him. "Died? How?"

"I shot him." Leon winced. D set Matt on the ground so that he could go play with Yui. Placing the bottle on the nightstand next to the bed, D pulled Leon into his arms to soothe him. He understood Leon's feelings on killing someone.

"It's ok. If you hadn't, someone else would've." D murmured. Leon leaned into the warm embrace, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around D's waist.

"Oh. Am I interrupting?" Jill asked from the doorway. Leon didn't even move.

D smiled. "No, not at all." He ran his hand through Leon's soft bangs affectionately.

"Oh, well, Aunt Kasi asked me to call you down for dinner." Jill turned to leave, but paused to ask, "Is Leon ok?"

D nodded. "Yes, but he's been better." Jill smiled at this.

"Ok then."

_Petshop_

T-chan was intoxicated, but for once, it wasn't by alcohol. Ten-chan's constant flirting and nearness made T-chan feel strangely warm inside. Normally, he would've snapped at him about his living quarters being so cluttered and messy. But Ten-chan was special. T-chan couldn't quite place it, but something about this boy made him feel strange. He had never felt this way about someone before.

They finished their tea that Ten-chan had made, as it turned out he was a tea freak like D, and then they moved to the couch. Once T-chan was settled comfortably on one end of the couch, Ten-chan cuddled up with him. T-chan found that he didn't mind this one bit.

After talking and flirting for countless hours, Ten-chan fell asleep with his head in T-chan's lap. T-chan toyed with Ten-chan's hair affectionately, and sighed happily. _Boy, am I glad I found him. He's so…I dunno. But I definitely like him._

_Kasi's House_

Dinner was over now, and Leon had trudged back up to the bedroom, with D's help. He had flopped down on the bed, moaning into his pillow about his headache. Lifting his head again, he asked, "D, could you get my CD player."

"Certainly." D kissed his cheek and turned away. He walked over to the far wall where their bags were and bent to dig out the CD player. Leon smiled.

"I think I'm feeling better already." He muttered as he watched D.

_Jar and Julie_

Julie covered her mouth with her hands, trying to stifle her giggling. She was hiding in a cabinet under the kitchen counter, hoping that Jar wouldn't find her. Yui was with her, smiling happily and clutching her arm to keep the little balance she had in the small cabinet.

Jar and Matt creeped along silently, looking in every possible hiding place for the girls. Jar completely skipped the cabinet the girls were in and started to leave. Matt tugged gently on his pant leg and then walked over to the cabinet, gurgling happily as he placed both hands on the closed door.

"You wanna look in there?" Jar asked. He shrugged. "Ok, but I doubt they fit in there." He opened the cabinet door to be greeted by a fit of giggles. Matt smiled at them all. Jar picked him up. "Matt, you're a genius!"

_Petshop_

T-chan was taking care of a few of the many kittens that were mewling. The mother was busy with four at the moment, Pon-chan with one, and T-chan with two. Ten-chan skipped into the room with many bottles in his arms. "Here you go!" He chirped.

Ten-chan gave T-chan his bottles last, taking a kitten from him. He stared at him all the while feeding the kitten, smiling to himself. T-chan was too busy with the mewling calico to look at Ten-chan, though he felt his eyes on him.

The kitten pushed away the bottle, refusing to eat. "C'mon!" T-chan exclaimed. At that moment, Ten-chan leaned forward to kiss T-chan's cheek. Then he turned his attention to the black kitten in his arms, humming softly. T-chan stared at him in wonder, smiling as he brushed a hand over his cheek.

The mewling brought T-chan back to reality as he tried to feed the calico yet again.

Kia: Awwwwww!

D: Awwwwww!

Kasi: Awwwwww!

Jill: Awwwwww!

Leon: Ewwwwwww!

Siegl: LMAO!

Kia: _slaps Leon_ Ok then! I'll try to get next chapter up soon! Also you guys, next chapter will be what everyone's been waiting for! Yup yup! The WEDDING!

D: Finally.

Leon: Yeah, really. It's about time.

Kia: Sorry I took so long then. Well, bai bai for now!


	23. 23

Visual Sensations

By: Kia Wolf

!Note that the poem I used in this chapter is NOT mine. It is Ashley Gilchrist's, a friend of mine. It fit this mood so perfectly, I just HAD to use it!

Kia: OMG! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, guys! I was grounded…again.

Leon: How the heck do you get grounded so easily?

Kia: _uber-evil glare_

Leon: _chibi cower_ Sorry!

Kia: Hmph.

Tiy: O.O……I blame PMS.

Kia: _glare at Tiy_

D: Miss Kia?

Kia: _instant mood change_ D! _glomps_ Welcome back, D! Are you ready for your wedding?

D: _bright smile_ Oh, yes! I can't wait!

Kia: Ok then! On to the wedding! _starts writing chapter_

Leon: O.o……WTF?

Chapter 23

Today was the day. Today was the day everyone had been waiting for. Today was D and Leon's wedding. Leon had awoken bright and early, anxious for the day to begin. D had awoken even earlier.

They took some time to just rest in each other's arms, since no one else was awake, and most likely wouldn't be for at least an hour. Leon placed a gentle kiss on D's cheek. "Ready for today?"

D snuggled against Leon contentedly. "Are you?"

"I asked you first."

D smiled. "Of course I am. I can't possibly wait."

Leon squeezed D tightly against his chest. "Same here." They sat in silence, enjoying the intoxicating aroma and warmth of each other.

A few minutes later, D stood up, leaving the room. Leon followed him closely, sometimes stopping D for a loving hug. Finally, they reached the twins' room. After opening the door, both Leon and D found both babies standing in their cribs and crying. D headed for Matt's crib, while Leon went to Yui's.

"Hello there, little Matt." D cooed, calming Matt.

"Yui, Yui!" Leon laughed, tossing her into the air, making her laugh. He wiped away the tear tracks from her cheeks and set her on the ground, taking one of her hands. "Time for a diaper change, sweetie?" Yui followed willingly as Leon walked her out of the room. D trailed after them, rocking Matt gently in his arms.

Jill peeked out her room as the couple took the kids into the bathroom. She smiled sleepily and glanced at her watch, blinking in surprise at how early it was. So she shook her head and retreated to the comfort of her bed.

_Later, at a small church_

Leon paced nervously, afraid that the eggs and bacon he had eaten that morning would come up. While Leon paced at the back of the church, D paced in the bride's dressing room. Jill was chasing after him with an annoyed look on her face. She was trying to fix a hem that had somehow managed to come loose. D's constant moving made that quite hard. D wondered if Leon was having second thoughts.

"Oh, nonsense! He absolutely in love with you!" Kasi exclaimed when D voiced his thoughts.

"And you look so beautiful, D!" Mercy clasped her hands happily.

"D, stop moving around! You're gonna make me poke you!" Jill scolded.

"Leon's gonna fall head over heels all over again when he sees you!" Mercy continued.

"Yeah, and this time, he won't be so hesitant to accept it." Jill muttered, finally finishing D's hem.

D smiled at all of them happily. He was beaming with impatience and happiness. "Of course. Now that we've settled that, I have one last question."

"Yeah?" Jill urged him on.

"Is it time to go out there yet?" D asked. All the women laughed in response.

_A few minutes later_

Leon was standing at the alter now, listening as the music played softly. D should be there soon. He rocked slightly on his heels nervously, looking around. The church didn't have many people at all there, just the random friends they had made in Louisiana, but a video camera was set up to record the whole thing. Leon smiled at the flower bouquets that were set on opposite sides of the alter. The small decorations such as ribbon bows, flowers, ect., were all light blues and reds. The two bridesmaids, some of Jill's relatives, and the men that accompanied them, also Jill's relatives, wore light blue dresses and suits. Leon wore a suit so dark a blue it could be mistaken for black. As for D, Leon had no idea what he looked like…

The doors opened and D was standing there, a slight blush on his face. He wasn't sure about Leon's thoughts, and that frightened him. He couldn't tell Leon's thoughts from his current expression. Was he shocked? Surprised? Did he like what he saw?

Leon was speechless. It took all his strength to keep his jaw from dropping. D was so beautiful, and it made him adore him that much more.

D smiled at Mercy, Kasi, and Jill. They were in the audience, smiling brightly as D walked slowly down the aisle. Leon couldn't keep his eyes off of D, and barely heard the priest when he began talking. If D hadn't motioned a bit with his head towards the priest, Leon wouldn't have ever taken his eyes away from D.

Blinking back to reality, Leon took D's hands absently as he repeated the priest's words. D bit back the tears he knew were coming and then followed Leon's suit, repeating the same words.

As Leon placed the ring on D's hand, tears cascaded down D's cheeks. He had held them back as long as possible, but this was the last straw. He had felt everything he loved about Leon fall with those tears. Each tear represented something special about Leon.

He loved how tender Leon was. He loved how gentle and parental he was with the children. He loved those nights when Leon would just snuggle close and fall asleep instantly. And, yes, he even loved when Leon had a hangover and he was left to care for him. Tears streamed down D's face as he thought over all these.

Leon winced slightly when D began to cry. He never knew what to think when D cried. But this time, he was certain it was because of happiness, not sadness. He smiled softly at D, who wiped away his tears before taking the ring from Julie. D smiled at Leon, taking his hand to place the ring on it.

_**Take my hand and lead the way,**_

_**Tell me all you want to say,**_

Jill wiped away the few tears that fell as the now married couple kissed. Mercy reached for another tissue, and Kasi cried loudly. The twins laughed and smiled happily as they watched their parents.

_Reception_

Leon hugged Jill, saying softly to her, "Thanks for the help." He did the same to Kasi and Mercy. A slow song came on, and D tugged gently at Leon's hand. Leon smiled, following D to the open floor for a dance.

_**Whisper softly in my ear,**_

_**All the things I want to hear.**_

"I love you." D whispered to Leon, who pulled him closer.

"I love you too." Leon answered, kissing D lightly.

_Later that night_

"Oh, no! You two go on ahead." Jill shooed Leon and D towards the door. "You've been here long enough! Besides, we've already agreed to clean everything!" Jill motioned to the others, who nodded.

(Remember, guys! There were never actually that many people to witness this event, so they all agreed to help clean up.)

"Ok then." Leon shrugged. "Watch the kids, please." Leon said, pulling D out of the room before he could protest leaving the cleaning to the others.

_At Kasi's House (everyone else is staying at a relative's)_

_**Kiss my lips and touch my skin,**_

_**Bring out passions deep within.**_

Leon opened the door and tossed the keys on the counter. D set a soft red rose next to them. Jill had given it to him, saying the children had wanted to buy them a gift, but didn't know what to get. The rose was their gift. And to D, it was the best gift they had ever gotten.

Leon cleared his throat, smiling sheepishly at D. D just smiled innocently as Leon pulled him close for a loving kiss.

_**Pull me close and hold me near.**_

_**Be my beacon shine your light,**_

_**In the brightness of the sun,**_

_**Show me you are the one.**_

Leon pulled away, letting out a loud sigh of contentment. He glanced around the kitchen and connecting den for a moment. "Are we all alone?"

"Yes, everyone wanted to give us at least one night of peace." D smiled, clasping his hands as he waited for Leon to continue.

Leon bounded into the den and onto the couch. "Wanna watch some TV?" He asked as he picked up the remote.

D rolled his eyes. "Of course, dear."

_**Give me wings so I can fly,**_

_**For I soar when you're nearby.**_

"Hey, is that sarcasm I hear?" Leon called out to D, who was walking towards him.

"No, not at all, dear." D replied, the sarcasm obvious this time. He placed a kiss on Leon's forehead before sitting next to him. Leon just smirked and wrapped an arm around D, unbuttoning his tux. It was very uncomfortable.

_**Enter my heart,**_

_**Break down the wall,**_

_**It's time for me to watch it fall.**_

D smiled at this movement, and sat up, out of the way. Leon looked at him patiently. D helped him removed the rest of the shirt and jacket before settling next to him again.

"Better now?" D asked, brushing his hand over Leon's abdomen, bringing a grin to Leon's face.

_**I've been a prisoner,**_

_**Can't you see?**_

_**Break my chains,**_

_**And set me free.**_

Leon caught D's hand and kissed it gently, surprised to see the slight blush that settled over D's face. Despite that, Leon nodded in response to D's question before turning off the TV and standing. He pulled D up with him.

_**Strip me of my armor tight,**_

_**You'll find I won't put up a fight.**_

_**Release my soul held deep within…**_

Leon had led D up to their bedroom, and was now slowly unhooking the clasps of D's cheongsam.

When that was finished, D wrapped his arms around Leon's neck, and whispered, "**_I'm ready now,_**

**_Let love begin._**"

Kia: End of this chappie! So sorry it took so long, guys! But…yeah. Anyway………- I didn't like the whole 'poem interrupting the story' thing. - And, just because of that, I put the poem here now! Isn't it sweet? I LOVE it!

_**Take my hand and lead the way,**_

_**Tell me all you want to say,**_

_**Whisper softly in my ear,**_

_**All the things I want to hear.**_

_**Kiss my lips and touch my skin,**_

_**Bring out passions deep within.**_

_**Pull me close and hold me near.**_

_**Be my beacon shine your light,**_

_**In the brightness of the sun,**_

_**Show me you are the one.**_

_**Give me wings so I can fly,**_

_**For I soar when you're nearby.**_

_**Enter my heart,**_

_**Break down the wall,**_

_**It's time for me to watch it fall.**_

_**I've been a prisoner,**_

_**Can't you see?**_

_**Break my chains,**_

_**And set me free.**_

_**Strip me of my armor tight,**_

_**You'll find I won't put up a fight.**_

_**Release my soul held deep within…**_

_**I'm ready now,**_

_**Let love begin.**_

_**By: Ashley Gilchrist**_

Leon: This chapter is now 7 pages.

Kia: Shut up and go home. It's your wedding night after all!

D: Yes, I agree. Can we please go home?

Leon: Fine, fine. Bye, guys.

D: Good bye.

Everyone else: Bye/Bai bai/ Buh-bye!

Kia: _deep sigh_ Well then. Review please…personally, I don't think it's as good as it COULD be…and it's a bit rushed…but…ah well…Review!


End file.
